different pregnancy different man
by A-Karana
Summary: One year after S5 Final everything is different: Lorelai is married to Luke and has a baby. But will everything turn out the way she wants? chapter 36 is up: Love you Story completed!
1. six months

**Chapter 1: Six months pregnant**

"Luke, coffee!" Lorelai screamed when she entered the diner. Luke stood behind the counter, smirking at her.

"You know that you don´t get any!"

She stood in front of him on the other side of the counter. "Uuuuh, dirty! And why not?"

He said nothing just pointed to her pregnant belly. She was six months pregnant, and it was pretty obvious.

"Sooo mean! If this kid is not as smart as Rory, then it's completely your fault because you stopped me from drinking coffee during my pregnancy! So if it just sits in front of the TV, with no energy, a couch potato..."

"Lorelai!" he was annoyed now because they had had this discussion every morning since she found out that she was pregnant. Pregnant with my child Luke thought and had to smile at that thought.

"What's that grin on your face mister? You're enjoying torturing me?" she tried to sound offensive, but she had to smile with him.

"So being pregnant with my kid is torture?" he asked and leaned over the counter to kiss her.

"Your kid? Our kid! But now I know why you´re grinning like that. You´re such a macho!" she teased him. But then she became serious. She grabbed his hand on the counter and squeezed it. "And no, actually I love being pregnant with our child. Until now..." He gave her another kiss and then asked her what she wanted for breakfast.

* * *

When he disappeared to the kitchen Lorelai sat at a table and looked out at the gazebo, and let her hand rest on her belly, when she felt the baby kick.

She thought about the last year and everything that had happened: Rory dropping out of Yale resulting in their difficult relationship, her proposal to Luke and their marriage, moving into the Twickham house after she found out she was pregnant. At first she wanted to stay in her house, but then she realized how much it meant to Luke and so she agreed.

She also remembered how much she had wanted to get pregnant after Luke had told her that he wanted a family with her. And then it had happened and she was over the moon. And Luke... she would never forget the look on his face when she had told him that she was pregnant. Never.

* * *

"Is it kicking?" Luke asked and brought her back in the diner. He had seen the look on her face when she dreamed with open eyes and a small smile on her face. The look he had seen so often since the first time the baby kicked.

"Mmmmh" She took his hand and placed it on the spot where the baby was kicking. He let his hand rest there and put the breakfast on the table with the other and then sat down next to her. They smiled at each other and enjoyed the moment.

Which did not go unnoticed by Babette and Miss Patty who also sat at a table in the diner.

"Oh god, look at them! They are so happy," whispered Miss Patty.

"Yeah, who thought that our Mr. Grumpy could be so cute," Babette whispered back.

"And still so hot!" Miss Patty glanced over to him.

Lorelai started to laugh, when Luke mumbled "Oh Geez!" because they had heard every word of that conversation.

"But she is right, sexy daddy!" Lorelai whispered in his ear and laughed even more, when he blushed.

* * *

After their daily morning banter she went to the Dragonfly. When she arrived Michel was already waiting for her.

"Your mother called. Four times this morning and eight times yesterday, when you had your day off."

Lorelai raised her eyebrows, then sighed. "Michel you have been telling me 'your mother called' for nearly a year now! Is she paying you to do that?"

"I have been telling you for nearly a year now that she calls everyday, because she calls everyday. If you would do something against the calls, then I would not have to tell you!" Michel said in his usual tone.

"Michel I will not call her! Whatever she tells you, I will not do that. I changed my cellphone number and my home number and if I could, I would also change the phone number here, but I cant, because then we wouldn't be available for our guests. And I´m really sorry that she calls every day, but if you tell her anything that is happening in my life, you will never be annoyed again, because then I´m going to kill ya! Understood?"

"Yes, yes," was all he said, before Lorelai took the mail and went into her office.

Her mother was really annoying.

After her parents stabbed her in the back with the Yale thing, Lorelai had been crazy enough to think that they would accept her engagement with Luke. She was so wrong. Her mother had called Luke the same evening and attacked him on the phone, until he just hung up. But then she once again had sent Christopher. Luke had thrown Chris out the moment he had got into her house; she had used the speed dial this time.

Since then she had refused to have any contact with her parents and also the fact that Rory had lived a time in the poolhouse changed nothing. But Rory had moved out the moment she was informed about the Christopher thing and Lorelai convinced her to go back to Yale.

They had celebrated the marriage without her parents and her parents did not know anything about her pregnancy. And she wanted it to stay that way...

**TBC**


	2. calls and names

**Chapter 2: seven months pregnant**

Lorelai lay on their bed in the major bedroom upstairs when she heard Luke coming home.

"Lorelai!"

"Upstairs hon. Bedroom!" she shouted back.

Seconds later he stood in the bedroom, looking concerned. "You're ok?" he asked.

"Yes, just tired. Long day at the inn." She smiled and he smiled back, then sat next to her on the bed and took her hand.

"Hi," he said and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Hey, is that a way to greet your pregnant wife?" she asked and pouted. He laughed at that.

"I thought you were tired?" he said and squeezed her hand.

"Not that tired Mister!" She smiled and kissed him deeply. When she slipped her tongue in his mouth he knew that she wanted more than just a kiss.

He broke the kiss and looked at her. "Lorelai do you really want to..." He could not finish his sentence because she kissed him again, more passionate than before and started to unbutton his shirt. His baseball cap was already lying somewhere in the bedroom.

Lorelai knew that he was really concerned when it came to sex since she was pregnant. Even the doctor telling him that it was okay didn't really change that.

But then he began to unbutton her blouse and she knew that she had won.

* * *

Afterwards she lay in his arms with her head on his chest. He had placed his right hand on her belly and caressed it softly with one finger.

"Hey baby. You're fine? I hope so! But your mother wanted it and she had really good arguments!" He said.

Lorelai placed a kiss on his chest and then lay her hand on top if his. "Good arguments, huh? But the second time you didn't really needed to be convinced." She laughed and then snuggled closer to him.

"How was your day?" She asked.

"Busy. And Kirk stayed the whole afternoon in the diner asking me if we had decided if we would hire him as a nanny or not. I told him we would not. And then he started to annoy me when he went on and on about all the books that he read about babies and that he takes some kind of nanny- classes now, and that it would be unfair that only women can breast-feed babies, because otherwise he would learn how to do it..."

"Urgh! Kirk nursing our baby is really not what I would like to think about right now. Or ever... I hope it wasn't that bad!"

"Well, when he started to lift up his shirt to show me, with a doll he brought along, how he would do it I threw him out!" Luke said still making a face at the thought.

"Oh my poor husband!" Lorelai giggled and kissed him.

"And how was your day? Anything special?" Luke asked after he broke the kiss.

"No, nothing. Sookie is still touching my stomach every time she sees me and then starts squeaking, till I leave the room. We are totally booked and Michel still leaves about five to ten messages a day saying that my mother called." When she told him the last part the smile left her face.

"She still calls everyday? I thought that stopped about two weeks ago?" Luke raised his eyebrows and looked into her eyes.

"Yeah it stopped. For two days. Then my dad started to call, but because I didn't want to speak to him either, she started to call again."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to upset you. The last time I told you about it you called her and told her to stop and then when you screamed at her you nearly told her that I'm pregnant!"

"But we have to do something! I mean it annoys you and that's not good for the baby."

He was worried about her and the baby and Lorelai loved him even more for that.

"As long as she doesn't find out my new cell-phone number or our phone number here at home it's ok!" Then she started to giggle. "Actually you should see Michel's face when he has to talk to her! That's pretty funny! And his comments afterwards. The next time I'll get it on tape for ya!"

Luke had to laugh at that. He could imagine Michel's comments since Lorelai had started to make a list with all the things he said when he was upset.

But then he turned serious again and after some minutes he said "Maybe we should just tell them!"

Lorelai looked confused. "Who do you want to tell what?" she asked.

"Your parents about the pregnancy."

Lorelai nearly jumped out of the bed, but Luke caught her arm and pulled her back down. From the look on her face he knew that she did not like his idea. But he knew that before.

"Are you crazy? You know what happened the last time when we told them something! She called you and told you that you're ruining my future and that Rory would be ashamed of you being her step-dad. And then she sent Chris, who cornered me here in the house for nearly the whole day, until I succeeded to call you and you threw him out. Wasn't that enough?"

"I remember exactly what happened, but what can they do this time? You are pregnant and there is nothing they can do about that. And it's not good for you or our kid when they upset you everyday."

"Hmm, what could they do? They could call twenty times a day and tell me what a failure I am and how stupid I am to have your baby. Maybe that's a possibility. Or worse: They could come here and tell me that."

"They don't know that you moved!" He tried to calm her.

"Oh, Luke! The Dragonfly, they sure know where that is!"

"You're right. I'm sorry. I just want this to stop!" He said quietly.

When she looked at him she calmed down immediately. He just wanted her to be happy.

"I know hon!" She told him and kissed him before she slid her head back on his chest and started to play with his fingers.

* * *

Everything could be perfect if her parents wouldn't destroy everything. She hadn't seen them for nearly a year now and although she had been sad that she had to marry the love of her life without them and their baby would never have grandparents; she did not want to go back to them. They gave Rory a hard time every Friday night when they tried to get some information about Lorelai out of her, and for Lorelai that was just the confirmation she needed that she did not want them back in her life.

Then another thought came on her mind. "Hey sweetie!" She said and kissed Luke on his cheek. He had been nearly asleep. "Hmm?" Was the only thing he managed to say when he opened his eyes.

"We still don't have a name for the little person inside of me!" She told him.

Luke lifted his head and looked at the clock on the bedside table. "Lorelai, it's half an hour past midnight and you want to discuss names? Go to sleep!"

"Oh my god! That late? The greetings must have taken pretty long then," she laughed and nudged him in the side.

"Ah Geez!" Luke grumbled but then placed a kiss on her forehead. "Night Lorelai!"

"Hey who said I wanted to sleep!" she asked him and she did not sound tired at all. "I want a name for our baby! Please! Luke! My pretty and sexy husband, pleeease!"

Luke knew he had no chance at all. "You won't stop until I give in, will ya?" He asked.

"You know me so well!" she giggled.

He sat up and looked down at her. "So any suggestions?" He asked.

She also sat up, so that she could snuggle against him again. "I think the name for a boy is pretty obvious, don't ya think!" She said.

"Oh no, Lorelai. I told you I won't name that kid after me! No way!"

"Isn't there someone a little sure of himself? Who said I would like to name our kid after you!" She teased him.

"You did! About a million times in the first trimester of your pregnancy!" Luke shot back.

"No. I mean, yes I did, but that is so not what I'm talking about right now. I'm talking about naming the kid after your father, if it's a boy. If you're okay with that!"

Luke had to clear his throat before he was able to speak. She had caught him totally off guard.

"I would love that!" He told her and then kissed her long and sweet.

"And do you have any ideas for a girl's name?" She asked him.

"Well..." He started. "Well...?" She looked curious.

"Some time ago you read that book about those sisters and one of them was very ill. I think their stepmother was from Spain.."

"You mean _'I'm with you'_? The book I read during our honeymoon?"

"Yeah exactly. And I think they had very pretty names!" He explained.

"I don't remember at the moment, help me!"

"I just remember two of them: Sara and Laila."

"Yeah, now I remember. Sara was the one who always cared for her younger sister Rana. And Laila was the shy one. And you are right, those names are pretty. Which one do you want?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should just wait and she what she looks like and then decide!" He suggested.

"Ok deal. So it's William if it's a boy and Laila or Sara if it's a girl. Wow, we have decided on the names! That was easy!" She smiled.

"So can we go to sleep now?" He asked and slid back down on the bed.

"No, I have to call Rory!" She screamed excitedly and jumped out of the bed.

"Lorelai, it's nearly one o'clock in the morning. You can tell her tomorrow!" The last part he had to scream because she was already out of the bedroom and on her way downstairs.

But she had already dialed and waited for Rory to answer the phone with a huge smile on her face.

**To be continued...**


	3. Rory and arabic names

**Chapter three: month eight**

"Lorelai, Rory is here!" Luke screamed to his wife, who was upstairs.

"Already? Luke can you come upstairs for a second?" Lorelai screamed back.

Rory, who stood next to him, looked curious, but Luke just shrugged and went upstairs.

Lorelai was sitting on their bed, waiting for him.

"What's up?" Luke asked.

"Would you carry me downstairs?" Lorelai asked him innocently.

"What!"

"Would you carry your very pregnant wife downstairs so that she can meet her pretty daughter whom she has not seen in a while?" Lorelai batted her eyelashes. She knew that he would do it. It was just a matter of time. The 'being pregnant' argument always worked.

"And why can´t my pretty and very pregnant wife walk downstairs?" He asked and placed his hands on his hips.

"Because the feet of your beautiful and very pregnant wife are killing her, because her husband refused to go shopping and so she had to get all the stuff she needed by herself." She explained.

"If my VERY beautiful wife would have waited until tomorrow so that her husband would have had the time to go shopping with her, her feet would be ok right now." He smiled at her and then moved closer. "But because I know that my INCREDIBLY beautiful wife won't stop until she gets what she wants and because her daughter is waiting downstairs, I will carry her." He smiled and then took her off the bed. She slung her arms around his neck and then nibbled on his earlobe, before she whispered "I love you" in his ear.

Like always hearing her say that ran shivers through his whole body. They didn't tell each other those 3 words very often, but when they said it, it was always special.

He looked into her eyes and felt that she was caressing his cheek with her thumb.

"I love you, too," he whispered back and then kissed her, before he carried her down the stairs.

* * *

Rory was waiting on the couch. Luke set Lorelai down in front of her and the two women hugged. Luke watched them for a while.

It was nice that Rory was back in their life, because Lorelai was just miserable without her daughter. But he knew that they weren´t back to what they had before Rory decided to drop out of Yale. By the look on Lorelai's face Luke could tell that she did not trust her daughter 100 percent and Rory knew that, too. She tried everything to get back her mother's confidence, but it was not easy. They talked to each other once or twice a week on the phone and whenever something important happened. From the outside it seemed that everything was like before. But it wasn´t.

After a minute, Luke walked over to Lorelai, who sat on the couch now, and kissed her goodbye. He had to get back to the diner.

"Hon will you bring something to eat when you get back?" Lorelai screamed when he was nearly out the door.

"Yes, I can do that. See ya!" He screamed back and left the two alone.

* * *

"So, tell me how my little brother or sister is?" Rory asked as soon as they were alone.

"Very well. Although I think it could stop growing so fast. I can hardly move anymore and there is one month left until my due date." Lorelai told her and rubbed her belly.

"You know I still think that it was very mean of you to call me in the middle of the night and tell me that you had decided on the names without telling me the names!" Rory said accusingly.

"Oh, is that so?" Lorelai played innocent.

"Yes! So come on, tell me!" pleaded Rory.

"You will beg, won't ya?" Lorelai laughed. " Ok, I will tell ya. But if you don't like them, your fault, cause they are a done deal!"

"Ok, but then I can start to think of nice nicknames! And now, come on!"

"Ok...sooo first the name for a boy..." "uuuuh if I get a brother..." Rory interrupted her excitedly.

"...then his name will be William," Lorelai told her.

"He will be named after Luke's father? That is sooo cute!"

"I know, but don´t use the word cute in front of Luke, or he will re-think it!"

"Ok, and what if I get a sister?" Rory was excited and bouncing up and down on the couch.

"If you get a sister, there are two options: Whether it is Sara or Laila, we will decide when we see her."

Rory hugged her mum. "Those names are so beautiful! But a little bit uncommon the way you pronounced them. Luke is okay with that?"

Lorelai chuckled. "Actually they were his idea!" "Really? Wow! But why do you pronounce them the way you do? And why did Luke come up with those names?"

"Well, long story: During our honeymoon I read this book I found in the hotel. But because I would cry everytime I read it, Luke had to read it out loud for me. So, when we lay at the beach one day, there was this couple sitting next to us. They also listened to Luke and after some time the woman interrupted him and told us, that we were pronouncing the names wrong and that the names had a meaning. Of course, we asked her how she knew that and she told us, that she was originally from Tunisia, where a huge part of this novel took place, and that all the names are Arabic. And then she explained the meaning of the names and then taught us how to pronounce them correctly. So it's Sara, with two "a"s like in the word "amore" and that the emphasis lies on the last a, so that it is: Sa-rA. And the "r" is different. It's the Arabic or French way to pronounce it; she wasn't so sure about which one though. And with Laila it's the same a, and the emphasis lies on the first syllable. I couldn't even remember this book or the names, until Luke reminded me. And now I started to read it again and again and I cry everytime." Lorelai finished.

"And what's the meaning of the names?" Rory asked. She was curious now.

"Laila means night, and Sara means flower. That fit into the story so well. And so, if we get a wild one her name will be Sara and if we get a shy and calm one her name will be Laila...This book is really amazing!" Lorelai said.

"What´s the plot?"

"Well, that´s actually a bit complicated to sum up. But there is this Spanish business woman living on her own. And one day two young women visit her hotel, cause that´s where she works and although normally she has no private contact at all with the guests, she spends a lot of time with them. Then she meets their father and falls in love with him. He is an Arabic business man and owns some hotels. She goes with him and after some difficulties they are very happy as a couple and get married. But the problem is that he has nine children, which are all adults, but everyone of them has a secret or problem. The oldest daughter is separated from her husband and her father does not know it, the second one had an accident and is in a wheelchair now and can´t get pregnant. His eldest son has problems with drugs and is really aggressive and so on and so on. But the worst is that his youngest daughter, Rana, is very sick since her birth and she will die soon. And so she tries, together with her sister Sara and her stepmother to solve the problems of her brothers and sisters before she dies. I think that´s mainly it. Of course Rana´s mother is causing some trouble...Ah that´s another thing. Just 7 of the nine children have the same mother, and Said is not the father of the eldest two daughters."

"Sounds like a very interesting story. Can you lend me the book?" asked Rory when Lorelai finished her explanation.

"Yeah of course kid, no problem. I wrote the meanings of the names inside the book. It´s upstairs. Go get it!"

* * *

Rory stood up and walked upstairs. But before she walked into her mother's bedroom, she noticed that the door of the nursery was open. It was the first time she saw it. It was really beautiful. Everything was blue, yellow and white, so that it would match a boy or a girl. Rory knew that Luke made the crib and she felt a sting of jealousy when she saw, that "Baby Danes" was engraved in one side of the crib and "sleep well" on the other. Her own dad had never done anything like that for her.

Then she saw the photos, which were pinned on the wall, next to the window. Every state of Lorelai's pregnancy was documented. Her mother looked so happy on all of them. On one she had "I love Daddy" written on her pregnant belly. On another Luke sat behind her, both his hands on her stomach. Both Luke and Lorelai were laughing about something. The photo had been taken in the garden of the Dragonfly, Rory realized. They were both sitting on the grass and Luke was leaning against a tree.

Rory felt tears spring into her eyes. She felt overwhelmed when she looked at these pictures. She felt jealous, because Luke was not her father and because nobody had been that happy when Lorelai had been pregnant with her. She felt excluded, because she hadn't been a part of one of the occasions on the pictures. She felt lonely and like a little child again.

"You found it?" Lorelai asked from downstairs and Rory went quickly into the bedroom and grabbed the book.

Lorelai was lying on the couch when she arrived back downstairs. "Would you read aloud the first paragraph?" Lorelai asked her.

"Sure," Rory answered and sat down in the armchair next to the couch. Then she began:_ "The four of them sat on the windowsill starring outside. "Where is she going?" Rana whispered. "Shhh!" Cecilia made to silence her three year old sister. They saw that the beautiful, tall lady closed the back door of the car and looked around with fear in her eyes. Tears were streaming down her face and she played nervously with one of her red curls. When the children saw the tears on her face, Cecilia was so shocked that her mouth dropped open. "What is she doing, damn it!" She screamed. "She is leaving," Laila simply stated. "No, she would never do that, never! Do you hear me? Never!" she screamed and started to hit her sister with her fists. Laila just sat there, staring outside. Sara stopped her sister and then they heard the engine of the car start. "Mommy!" Cecilia screamed and then ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her. "Come on Laila, time for bed!" Sara told her older sister. And she stood up and walked over to her bed in the middle of the room. Sara and Rana exchanged a worried look. The eight year old Sara sat in the armchair next to Laila's bed and then sat Rana on her lap. "Sleep now Laila, we will stay here the whole night." Rana told her. When Laila's breathing became slow and deep Rana looked to Sara. "Now they have no more mommy. Just like us!" Rana whispered. "Yeah, just like us." Sara stated before Rana laid her head against her sisters shoulder and drifted off to sleep..."

* * *

_

Rory read and read and when Luke came back he found the women, both on the couch, Rory with the book in her hands, crying. He stopped in the doorway and started to laugh. Lorelai and Rory looked at him, tears still running down their cheeks. Luke then sat on the couch and took Lorelai in his arms. Rory hugged her mother from behind. Luke laughed so hard that he also had tears in his eyes.

"Now look at you... sitting here in our living room, crying about a book you read a hundred times since we decided about the names," he managed to say before he started to laugh again. Rory and Lorelai now joined him. When they all calmed down after a few minutes Lorelai looked at her husband.

Rory already had taken the bag with the food and brought it into the kitchen.

"Said the man who just wiped away his own tears!" Lorelai teased him, then gave him a peck on the lips. Then she stood up and left a confused Luke on the couch.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Kitchen. Food." She turned around and smiled at him, then walked into the kitchen.

"Why did I even ask?" Luke murmured to himself and then stood up and followed her.

** TBC**


	4. Lori

**Chapter four: month nine**

"Oh, come on Luke! This one is really cute!" Lorelai whined and tugged on her husband's arm. They stood in a store in front of the strollers. Lorelai had seen a pink one and wanted to have it. For twenty minutes she had been bugging Luke about it, but he refused to buy it.

He was annoyed and cranky, this time for real. They had spent all morning in the mall buying baby clothes and everything else they would need. And besides that he hated the mall, it was full of strangers and stuff nobody really needed, plus he had to go shopping with his 37 week pregnant wife, which was not really amusing.

He hated to go shopping by himself also, but with Lorelai it was even worse. She always bought him clothes he would never wear, forced him to eat food he just found disgusting, and would get everything that seemed to sparkle a bit. And it took hours.

But now that she was pregnant it was even worse, and he never thought that was possible.

She forced him to eat fast-food crap three times that day, had to pee every ten minutes, and complained all the time about her aching feet, but was not willing to leave the mall. Instead, they had been in this baby-stuff store for two hours and he had refused to buy pink bottles and a sparkling teddy bear and now she wanted this pink stroller.

"Lorelai, there is no way that my son will ever sit in this thing, forget it!" he told her.

"But we don´t know what we're going to get!" She pouted.

"Exactly, why don't you pick a neutral one?". He calmed down a bit when he saw her pouting. He secretly loved it when she did that.

"Oh, but that's sooo boring!"

"You know what? We will pick this dark blue one over there and if we get a girl you can add some pink ribbons!" He suggested.

"Yay!" She screamed and hugged him.

"Lorelai..." He said and tried to untangle from her. He was embarrassed and blushed. Lorelai just laughed.

"So, daddy, I think we have everything now. Lets get something to eat, we are hungry!" she told him and grabbed his hand and slid her fingers through his.

"I'm not really hungry. But why don't you go down to the food area, while I bring all this stuff to our car and then join you?" He asked and squeezed her hand. He couldn´t stand one more burger that day.

"Okaaaayyy... I know you are just saying that to get rid of me for some time, but okay." She smiled and then pulled him closer by the collar of his shirt. "See you then!" She said and kissed him, before she walked out of the store.

* * *

Luke had some trouble carrying all the stuff she had bought, but he was happy that this mall-nightmare had an end and that they could go home now.

Lorelai walked towards the food area, when she saw a book in the bookstore.

They had re-published _I´m with you_ and had added some pictures, which was pretty uncommon for an adult book. She looked at the pictures and knew that she had to get this book. She had it at home already, but Rory had it at the moment and there were no pictures in it.

When she had it she went outside the store and sat on a bench flipping through the pages.

She smiled when she saw a picture that showed the three sisters and the stepmother in the book, the main characters of the story. It was painted very beautifully.

* * *

"Lorelai!"

Her smile left her face the moment she heard that voice. Without looking up she knew exactly who was standing next to her. For a second she closed her eyes and hoped that this had just been her imagination. But then she heard her mother's voice again and slowly opened her eyes and looked up.

She was not only shocked to see her mother, but also at what she saw. Emily had lost a lot of weight and looked pale. She stared at Lorelai's pregnant belly and Lorelai thought that she saw some emotions on her mother's face. Not only anger, frustration, and disappointment, but also something like hurt, happiness, and hope.

"Mother.." Lorelai managed to say as she closed the book and slipped it back into her bag.

Emily cleared her throat before she looked her daughter in the eyes.

"You are pregnant!" She said.

"I know." Lorelai replied. Anger and fear fought inside of her and she could not decide at the moment which one would win.

"I know that you know that, don´t play dumb Lorelai. But why don't I know about it?" Emily asked and her voice was shaking with anger this time.

"We did not want you to know. Well, actually I did not want you to know so that we could avoid the conversation which I'm sure is going to come up any moment. And before you start: This baby was planned and wanted. I wanted to have Luke's baby. And I don´t want to hear your comments on that!" Lorelai was raising her voice more and more and stood up, so that she could meet her mother eye to eye.

"How far along are you?" Emily asked and Lorelai froze at the tone of her voice. She turned around and wanted to walk away, but Emily grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"How far along are you?" she asked again, a little bit louder this time.

"37 weeks." Lorelai answered and freed herself from Emily's grasp.

"You are going to have a baby in three weeks and you never told us? You never told us that you are pregnant. You never returned our calls..." Emily was screaming now, but Lorelai interrupted her.

"You know exactly why I am doing this. I don´t think I need to remind you that you tried to ruin my life for the second time!" Lorelai hissed.

"Ruin your life? Have you lost your mind? Who got pregnant at the age of 16? I don't think I encouraged you to do that." Emily screamed.

"Stop it!" Lorelai screamed back, but Emily did not.

"You ran away with Rory without even thinking about how much that would hurt me or your father. You refused to marry the man to whom you belong..."

"I married the man to whom I belong!"

"... You worked as a maid and forced your daughter to live in that shack, behind the hotel. Then you come back and beg for money because that´s all we are good for. And then when you seemed to succeed one time in your life, when you opened that Inn of yours, this man shows up and ruins everything. You married this diner-man and got knocked up again. And you shut us out. But don´t think we will give you money again when you will come and beg for it, when he leaves you alone with that child and you can´t afford to pay for a good school..."

All the time her mother screamed, Lorelai felt how angry she got and she wanted Luke to be there and help her.

When her mother stopped, Lorelai tried to walk away, but again Emily stopped her.

She tried to sweep away her mothers hand when she felt a sharp pain.

"Aaaa! Oh god!" she cried out and put both of her hands on her stomach and let herself fall onto the bench.

Emily's mood changed immediately from angry to worried and she hurried to her daughter's side.

"Lorelai! What's wrong with you?" Emily asked her.

"I don't know, but it just hurts!" The pain was obvious in her voice.

"The contractions started!"

"Aaaa. But it's too early. There are three weeks left!" Lorelai had started to cry and the tears were running down her cheeks.

"Do you have your cell phone here? I'll call the ambulance." Emily said and had already started to search in Lorelai's purse.

"No. No ambulance. I want Luke. Call Luke!" She cried, her hands still on her belly.

"But it would take him too long to get here."

"No, he is here. Outside, loading the car. Oh gooooooddd! Speed dial: one."

Emily hit the one and felt relieved when Luke answered immediately.

* * *

"Lorelai? Where are you? Are you okay? I'm running around in the food area looking.."

"Luke it's Emily. Lorelai's contractions started. We're on the second floor in front of the bookstore."

Luke cut the call the second he knew where Lorelai was. The fact that Emily was with her didn't calm him, just the opposite.

He ran all the way, even on the escalator, and had some trouble finding her. He hated the mall.

"He will be here soon. He is on his way!" Emily told Lorelai after Luke had ended the call. She knew that he would come as fast as possible. She always thought that he was not good enough for her daughter, but she had to admit that he would do anything and everything for her because he loved her. It had been so obvious when she had met him for the first time at Rory's birthday party. The way he had looked at Lorelai...

"It just hurts... I'm scared... It was not supposed to happen today... I just want my baby to be fine... Pleeease!" Lorelai cried. Emily was shocked and she felt guilty. She needed Lorelai to calm down.

So she moved one arm around her daughter's shoulders and pulled her close. Lorelai let her head fall down onto her mothers left shoulder.

Then Emily used her left hand to stroke Lorelai's hair.

"Ssshhh! It will be fine, Lori. Everything will be fine. Luke will be here soon and you will have a healthy baby...ssshhh, calm down!" Emily tried to soothe her.

When Lorelai heard her mother call her Lori, she removed her right hand from her belly and grasped her mother's free hand. It was the pet name her mother had given her when she was a kid. But she had only used it when she thought Lorelai was asleep. This was the first time she used it again.

"Luke..." Lorelai cried on her mother's shoulder.

"Shhh, he will be here soon...ssshh!"

**TBC**


	5. pain

**Chapter 5: again month nine**

****

****

Lorelai and Emily were in exactly the same position when Luke found them a few minutes later, only Lorelai was groaning more.

On one hand Luke was relieved when he finally found them, on the other hand he was shocked by the view. Lorelai´s forehead was covered with sweat and she was groaning because of the pain. He had never seen her like this.

He hurried over to them and kneeled down in front of Lorelai.

"Lorelai, what happened?" He asked and reached out with his right hand to caress her cheek and placed his left hand over hers, on her belly. She immediately slid her finger through his and squeezed his hand hard. She lifted her head slowly off her mother's shoulder and glanced at her for a second.

"I...I don't know. I think... the contractions started." She had to pause while she spoke to breathe.

"They started this hard? Out of nowhere?" Luke glanced at Emily, and she looked down. He knew something was up. She looked guilty.

"Yes... I just...and then...the baby...our baby...auuuuuu!" She squeezed his hand even harder when another contraction hit her and more tears fell from her eyes when she closed them.

"I'm taking you to the hospital!" With that he stood up, then slid one hand under her left shoulder, the other one under her knees and slowly lifted her up. She slung her arms around his neck and grasped his shirt.

Emily also stood up and took her daughter's bag and her purse and followed Luke, who walked to the exit as fast as he could with Lorelai in his arms.

* * *

"Everything will be fine, darling. They will give you something against the pain and then maybe we will see our baby today. You will hold our baby today. And it will be fine. Healthy and beautiful and we will finally know if we have a daughter or a son..." He spoke softly and gentle to her, only wanting her to calm down. And somehow it worked. When they arrived at the car she was still in pain, but no longer panicked.

Somehow he managed to open the car, with Lorelai still in his arms. He wanted to put her down on the front seat, when Emily worked up the courage to speak again.

"Luke, when you put her down in the back, she can somehow make herself more comfortable and I can look after her while you drive..?" It wasn't an order, but a question.

Luke looked at Lorelai and she simply nodded.

Emily took the seat behind the driver's seat and then Luke put Lorelai down on the backseat. Emily turned a little bit, so that Lorelai could lean against her.

She took her mother's hands, and although she still thought that her mother was somehow responsible for the situation she found herself in right now, she was also thankful that she was with her at that moment. For the first time her mother was there, helping her without accusing or judging her.

She could not remember that Emily had ever been there when she had been sick. There had always been somebody who did that job for her. But right now she was here, holding her hands during the contractions and stroking her hair when they were over.

Luke drove fast, but careful. It was good that they were already in Hartford. The hospital was just a few minutes away from the mall and Luke felt a little bit relieved when they arrived there.

* * *

Lorelai got out of the car with Emily's help and Luke waited for her, so he could carry her over to the hospital. Again Emily followed them.

They had nearly arrived at the main entrance, when he suddenly felt something wet on the arm he had under her legs.

"Oh god, Lorelai is that blood? Are you bleeding?" He screamed shocked.

For the first time Lorelai smiled. It was a weak smile, but she smiled.

"No, honey, my water just broke. I´m sorry!" She told him gently and caressed his cheek with her index finger. But just a second later, when she felt the next contraction, she dug her nails in his shirt and buried her head in the crook of his neck, groaning.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, after some examinations, Lorelai was brought into the delivery room.

Before Luke followed her, he went over to Emily who sat in a chair, a worried look on her face.

"They are bringing her into the delivery room now. They said that she must have missed the first contractions. We're lucky, it's not a precipitate labor. The baby is fine. She´s already fully dilated, so I have to go in. Could you call Rory and Sookie? Sookie's number is on the speed dial of Lorelai's cell-phone, either the 5 or the 6..."

"I will find it Luke. And I will call them. Now go and help your wife deliver your baby." Emily answered him with a small smile. Her daughter and her grandchild would be fine. She opened Lorelai's purse and took out her cell-phone for the second time that day.

When Luke went into the delivery room, the doctor told Lorelai that she could start to push now. Because everything went so fast they hadn't been able to give her anything against the pain.

* * *

"Nooo... my husband..." Lorelai got out, before she screamed again: another contraction.

"I'm here, darling, I'm here!" Luke told her, placed a kiss on her forehead and took her hand.

"Now push!" the doctor told her again and this time she followed his instructions.

"Aaaaaaaaahhh!"

"Breathe, darling, breathe!" Luke whispered in her ear.

"Auuu, that hurts!"

Then she let her head fall back against the bed again.

"You´re doing so well. It will be over soon." He kissed her forehead again.

* * *

Emily tried for the tenth time to call Rory. She had tried at her dorm in Yale, then her cell phone, but only the mailbox answered. She decided to leave a message on both the answering machine and her mailbox.

Then she flipped through Lorelai´s phonebook in the cell-phone to find Sookie's number. Tears sprang into her eyes when the next three numbers appeared on the screen. The first one was of some pizza service the third one said "mum" and the second one "loveofmylife´s diner." Then she found Sookie's number.

Sookie screamed so loud that Emily thought she would never hear anything with her right ear when she told her that Lorelai was having the baby today. Sookie promised her that she would make sure that somebody would take care of the Inn and that she would keep trying to call Rory.

Then she dialed a number she knew very well. The moment she heard Richard's voice on the phone she started to sob and explained to him what had happened. At first Richard could not believe it, but then he told her he would come as fast as possible.

* * *

"I don´t want anymore. I want it to be over. Get this baby out of me!" Lorelai yelled. It hurt and she was exhausted.

"Just a few more good pushes and it is over." the doctor told her.

"You've been telling me this for at least five hours and nothing is over. Get it out of me! I don't care how, just do it! Now!" Lorelai yelled.

"Mrs. Danes you've been in the delivery room for only fifteen minutes. And the baby is crowning already. Just a few more pushes and it will be over. I promise." The doctor tried to encourage her.

"I don't give a damn what you pr..." Lorelai started, but Luke interrupted her.

"Lorelai, you can already see our baby´s head. Come on, I know that it hurts and if I could I would take the pain away from you, but you have to push. Then we can hold our baby." He smiled reassuringly at her and then kissed her, this time on the mouth.

When the next contraction came she pushed again while Luke rubbed her back and pushed her forward a little bit, so that it was easier for her to push.

"The head is out!" the doctor told them.

Luke took a step towards Lorelai's feet and then leaned forward a bit, still holding her hand.

"Oh my god!" He whispered and was choked up when he saw the baby's head.

* * *

Richard still did not really believe what Emily had told him when he saw his wife sitting on a chair in the hospital, her head in her hands, still crying.

He sat beside her taking her hands off her face.

"So it is really true." He stated in a husky voice. He was sure that any moment he would wake up and it would just have been another dream about Lorelai. When she ran away with Rory years ago he had had to be strong for Emily, who couldn't get out of bed for a month.

And after their final blow out with Lorelai nearly a year ago, it had pretty much been the same situation. Emily had not been lying in bed all day she had tried to be strong, like it did not affect her, that her daughter had shut her out for the second time. But, of course he knew that his wife had still tried to call Lorelai every day, although she had promised him to stop. She had tried everything to get information from Rory, and one day when he came home he found her in Lorelai's old bedroom.

So he had tried to be strong again, and while he had succeeded during the day, he failed at night. Nightmares of Lorelai and Luke being hurt in a car accident or Lorelai dying by some disease, that neither he nor Emily knew about, woke him up at least once a week. He always felt relieved when Rory came and answered Emily's question "How is your mother?" with a simple "Fine".

Now he was sitting here, with his sobbing wife, who was responsible for the fact that their daughter was having her baby three weeks earlier than she was supposed to.

He took a handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to Emily. That was all he could do at the moment.

Emily took it and dried her tears. She knew that Richard wouldn't find it suitable for her to sit crying in a chair in a hospital. So she sat up straight and composed herself.

"She's been in the delivery room for almost half an hour now. And nobody is telling me anything!" She said, nearly in her typical Emily Gilmore manor.

"Is Luke with her?" Richard spoke gentle, but with an edge in his voice that she noticed. He blamed her.

"Yes, he is. He carried her to the car and then, after he drove here, he carried her into the hospital. Lorelai told me to call him when the contractions started," she answered.

"Why were you at the mall? I thought you had a DAR meeting?" This time he left no more doubt that he blamed her for what had happened.

"It had been cancelled, because most of the others have the flu. And I needed to run some errands, so I went to the mall. I was in the bookstore when I saw her. She had just bought a book and then went outside and sat on a bench. I followed her." Emily succeeded to suppress the tears this time.

"Mmmh, of course you would do that. What did she buy? A baby book?" He stayed calm on the outside, like always. The more silent he would become, the worse it was.

"No, she bought this book." Emily handed him the book. "She was looking at the picture on page 134. The one with all these women. She was smiling while she looked at it."

Richard opened the book and found the picture.

"Encarna and her three problem-children: Rana, Sara and Laila," he read aloud what was written under the picture.

"The artist gave these three young women the same blue eyes like Lorelai's are". This time his voice was shaking.

* * *

"Push not so hard this time." The doctor instructed her.

With the next contraction she did like she had been told.

"Aaaaahhh...Oh Gooooddd!" she screamed when she pushed the baby out of her.

A few seconds later they heard the first scream of their child and both Lorelai and Luke started to cry.

He kneeled down beside her.

"Thank you...thank you..thank you!" He said while he placed kisses all over her face.

She took his face in her hands and kissed him a little bit longer on the lips.

"I love you so much!" He told her after they broke the kiss.

"I love you, too!" She whispered and smiled.

"Do you want to cut the umbilical cord?" The doctor interrupted them.

"Uhm...yeah..sure." Luke said and the nurse showed him how to do it.

Then the doctor placed the baby in his arms.

"Here I'm sure mommy wants to see the little one!"

Luke looked down at the baby in his arms. Lorelai watched him carefully. She had wondered the whole time during her pregnancy how he would look at their child when he would see it for the first time. And finally this moment was here.

He bit his lower lip and then the brightest smile Lorelai had ever seen appeared on his face. He looked so proud and happy and she wished she had a camera to catch that exact look.

Then he walked up to Lorelai with their child in his arms.

"Hey, baby, look! There´s your amazing mommy!" He said and then placed the baby carefully on her chest.

**TBC**


	6. perfector not?

**Chapter 6: perfect- or not?**

"Hello, Will! Hello my boy!" She smiled and then again tears ran down her cheeks. She caressed his face with one finger and placed a kiss on his head. The boy calmed down immediately when he heard his mother's voice

"Look at him Luke! Isn't he perfect?" She looked at him in wonder.

"Yeah, he is. Just like his mother. I´m so proud of you!"

"I couldn´t have done it without you. Thank you!" She squeezed his hand.

He just kissed her in response, careful not to crush the baby.

"We need to take him away for a few minutes, to examine and bathe him, while you have to go through the afterbirth," a nurse told them.

"Oh noooo!" Lorelai pouted and Luke started to laugh when he saw it. As if he knew what was coming, William started to squirm.

"Yes, my son, tell them you wanna stay with your mommy. But you know what? Daddy can go with you, so you won't be alone, while mommy finishes here and then daddy brings you back? You're ok with that? I promise you that daddy will take good care of you. Now go!" She told her son and placed a kiss on his forehead, before the nurse took him away. He began to cry at that very moment.

"You´re ok if I go with him?" Luke asked her.

"Yes, I´m fine. Go and look after our son!" She smiled and Luke followed the nurse and his crying son.

* * *

Luke was allowed to bathe Will for the first time and was surprised that he was able to do it. When Lorelai had told him that she was pregnant he had been very happy, but also scared. He had always been grumpy and never really good with kids. They freaked him out because he never really knew what to do with them or what to say to them.

And now he held his son and it was such a natural thing to do, that he thought it was nearly too easy.

When they were done, the nurse told them that Lorelai had been brought to another room and that he should just follow the nurse.

* * *

Lorelai lay in her bed, still in the hospital-gown, her eyes closed. When she heard them come in she opened her eyes and saw Luke coming in with a clean and dressed William in his arms.

Will was squirming again and she knew that he would start to cry any second.

Luke sat down on the edge of the bed and handed her the baby.

"Hello, Will. Did your daddy take good care of you? I´m sure he did!" Lorelai used a baby voice while she talked to her son.

"I was allowed to bathe him!" Luke told her and she had to smile because he sounded so proud.

"What do you think Luke?" She asked and pointed with her chin in the direction of their son. "I think we did very well! Isn´t he beautiful? And don´t say 'Men aren't beautiful', because this one´s still a baby and because men can be beautiful! I have the living proof when I look at my beautiful husband!" She teased him.

"Ah geez! I´m not... what ever." He rolled his eyes. "But you´re right, He is beautiful!"

Luke hadn´t finished his sentence when Will started to cry.

"What´s wrong with him?" Luke asked and looked concerned, because Will cried furiously within seconds.

"I think he´s hungry." Lorelai laughed.

"Why didn't I know? I mean his mom also gets very cranky when she´s hungry!" Luke smirked.

"Hey, pay attention to what you say, Mister! Or the next time I´m hungry I will just start to cry the way he is right now!"

"Oh god, help me!" Luke mumbled.

"Luke can you go to the car and bring in the bag we packed for hospital. I want to get changed before I feed him this thing is not really comfortable. And I want him to wear his own clothes."

"Yeah, sure." Luke said and gave her a peck on the lips before he turned around and walked towards the door.

"Hey, hon! Hurry up! If you don´t he may be starved before you come back!" She told him before he left the room.

Luke nearly ran outside, grabbed the small suitcase and headed back inside. When he arrived on the fourth floor, he nearly slammed into a nurse. A few feet away from Lorelai's room he could hear Will's furious cries.

"Is mommy refusing to feed you! Poor boy! But wait, there will be the day of revenge, when mommy wants something to eat and daddy will refuse to give her something!" Luke said when he walked into the room.

"Mean!" Lorelai exclaimed. "You know how helpless I am when it comes to food and cooking!"

"I´m sure you can´t be more helpless than him. Now here is your suitcase, hand him over so that you can get changed!" Luke ordered.

"Uuuuh! Bossy Luke! How cute!" She teased him when she handed him Will and then kissed both of them before she walked slowly over to the bathroom.

"Now let´s see if mommy has something you want!" Lorelai said when she sat on the bed again, in her own night-gown, which had some buttons, so that she could nurse the baby easier.

She unbuttoned it and then repositioned Will. Then she offered him her left breast and he opened his mouth and began to suck.

"That´s my boy!" She laughed.

"Definitely!" Luke agreed and laughed also.

For some minutes they just sat in silence and watched how Will sucked contently.

"Heyyyy so Luke!" Lorelai broke the silence.

"Oh I know that tone. What do you want? And don´t say 'coffee'!" He said in his usual grumpy way, but smiled.

"Baaaaaah!" Lorelai said and stuck out her tongue. He just raised his eyebrows.

"But that´s actually not what I wanted to say, prince charming! I wanted to ask if you could look outside and see if Rory´s here!" She said.

"I´m sorry, I totally forgot about her. I could have done that when I brought the suitcase. Your mother must also still be outside somewhere. I mean, her car must still be at the mall..."

"You might be right. So, if you find Rory outside, send her over. And if my mother is still outside, tell her we´re fine, call a taxi and send her home." She instructed him with a serious expression.

Luke who had already stood up sat down again on her bed and looked her in the eyes.

"What happened at the mall?" He asked after some seconds.

"She... well she... I don´t really wanna talk about it right now. I´m so happy at the moment and I don´t wanna ruin it. I will tell you later when Rory is gone and he is asleep. Deal?"

"Deal!" He agreed, kissed his son's head and walked outside.

* * *

He wasn´t sure at first if he had taken the right direction, but then he saw Richard pacing the hospital floor, while Emily was still sitting on the chair. He was angry with her, because he knew that something really ugly must have taken place at the mall and he first considered yelling at her, but when he saw her, he just couldn´t. It was more than obvious, that she had cried, the streams were still visible on her face and her eyes were red and glassy. She was fidgeting nervously with the handkerchief in her hands.

When they saw him Emily jumped out of the chair and Richard stopped pacing. The fact that they were both worried sick was written all over their faces.

"Is everything ok with Lorelai? How is the baby?" Emily asked him.

"They're both fine." Luke just said.

"Where is Rory?" He asked then.

"She never answered the phone. I tried it a dozen times and left messages on her mailbox and her answering machine saying that she should come to the hospital, or call back. But I talked to Sookie and she promised to keep on trying. And I handed the nurse Lorelai's purse." Emily said very fast. She was afraid he might interrupt her.

"Okay. I...uhm.. I think I have to get back." It was an awkward situation for all of them.

"Yes, sure. I think we should go home, Emily. You´ve done enough!" Richard said and nodded in Luke's direction.

The two elder Gilmores started to walk away when Emily suddenly stopped.

"Is it..I mean ...what..." Emily stuttered.

When Luke remained silent, she turned around and started to walk toward the elevator again. This time Luke stopped them.

"Richard, Emily wait!" He said and walked over to them, then handed Emily a small card.

"Here! Goodbye!" With that he turned around and walked back to Lorelai's room.

"What´s that?" Richard asked when Luke was out of sight.

"William Jeremy Danes, born 5:36pm, 6th July 2006, 8 pounds 10 ounces, 22 inches." Emily read aloud with tears in her eyes and a sad smile on her face.

When she finished Richard turned around and stepped into the elevator without saying a word.

**TBC**


	7. Where´s Rory?

_Again, thanks for the nice reviews! I really appreciate it!_

_And now one of the questions will be answered: Where is Logan--> here he is, although he is not really my favorite character._

_Tell me if you like this chapter (or not), I had some trouble writing it (although it´s not that long it took me nearly three hours!)._

_And Suz22: Ich hoffe du hast die Email bekommen! Musste es leider in dem Format schicken, ging nicht anders!Sorry!_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Where is Rory?**

"Oh, good you´re back already. The doctor was here. He told me about the results of our boy here!" Lorelai greeted him when he entered the room and sat down on her bed again.

"And?" Luke asked, suddenly feeling very nervous.

"Like they already told you, he is healthy. He is actually pretty big not only for being born three weeks early, but also in general. I maybe would have had some problems during the delivery, if he would have come on time. But because he´s a smart boy, he knew and decided to come earlier", she smiled when she looked down at her son, then repositioned him, so that he could suck on the other breast.

"So the contractions had nothing to do with your mother? I mean, you havent told me what happened, but I´m sure she upset you, she had a very guilty look on her face." he looked her directly into the eyes.

"Nobody knows Luke. But I don´t think that she was the reason for the contractions. I also thought so at first, but now I have to admit that I felt a kind of pain the whole morning."She broke their eyecontact and looked down.

"You were in labor the whole morning? Why didnt you tell me?" Luke was upset now  
"Sweety, please calm down! I really didn´t realise that I was in labor. When I was in labor with Rory it hurt like hell from the very beginning on, but this time it felt like my back was aching. Luke, you know that I would have told you, don´t ya?" she asked and met his eyes again.

"Of, course I know, I´m sorry!" he told her a small smile appearing on his face.

"Speaking of Rory, where are you hiding my daughter?" she tried to joke, but Luke heard the uncertainty in her voice.

"I´m sorry, but she is not here. Your mother tried to cll her, but she didn´t answer neither her cell nor the phone at her dorm. Emily left her a couple of messages and instructed Sookie to keep on trying".

The smile left Lorelais face the moment he told her that her daughter was not there.

"Oh" she whispered and bit her bottom lip.

"Don´t be sad, Lorelai. I´m sure she will come here immediately when she checks her mailbox."

Luke tried to lighten up her mood and encourage her.

"Yeah, sure she will. Where is my cellphone?And my purse and the book?" Lorelai couldnt remember when she had seen these things for the last time. At the mall on the bench? In he car?

"Your mother gave the nurse all this stuff, but I don´t think you´re allowed to use your cellphone in here." He knew exactly what she was planing.

"Oh Luke, you know I´m not allowed to use my cell in your diner either. Did that ever stop me? I want Rory to meet her brother! Don´t you want them to meet?" she finished her sentence pouting, as usual.

"Okay, you won again, I´m gonna get your stuff. But after you called Rory you will tell me what happened with your mother. Every little detail!" he reminded her of their deal.

"You´re the best!" she said sarcastically, but then smiled.

"Rory this is your grandmother. Please come to the Hartford hospital immediately. You´re mother is having the baby. She had a breakdown t the mall"

"Oh my.." Rory said and untangled herself from Logan, who had been placing kisses down her neck when she checked her mailbox.

"Rory this is your grandmother again. Where are you? Please come to the hospital or call your mothers cellphone."

"Rory it´s Paris. You´re grandmother left a message on the answering machine that your mother is having the baby. She is in the hospital at Hartford."

"I hate these machines! You´re grandfather is coming to the hospital, call if he should pick you up somewhere."

"Hey Rory, it´s me. I´m lying here in a hospital bed with your beautiful sibling in my arms. I´m sure you wanna know if it´s a boy or a girl. So come and find out!"

"Honey, it´s me again. The little one is now three hours older, than since my last call. I know it´s getting late, but come as fast as you can, no matter what time. You´re brother wants to meet you!"

"My mother had the baby, I have a brother" Rory told Logan with an unreadable expression.

"Wow, that´s great Ace" he said and hugged her.

"Yeah... I think so" Rory answered, but did not hug him back.

"Come on, let´s get dressed and head to the hospital. I´m sure she wants to see you." he stood up and wanted to give her a hand to pull her up, but she didn´t take it.

"It´s pretty late and I´m sure she´s exhausted. I will visit them tomorrow." Rory said with a sad look on her face.

Logan was not sure what this was all about, but he didn´t like it.

"Then call her at least! I´m sure she is waiting." he sat down beside her.

"Maybe you´re right, I will call her." she didn´t sound convinced, but dialled her mothers number.

"Rory? Where are you? Why you´re not here?" Lorelai answered the phone.

"Sorry mom. My cellphone dropped dead because of the battery and so I couldn´t check the mailbox" Rory lied and Logan raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Then hurry up now! I can´t wait to see ya!"

" It´s too late already mum. I will stop by tomorrow."

"Um, okay. See ya tomorrow then kiddo!" The disappointment was obvious in Lorelais voice.

"Yes, see ya tomorrow!"

The second the call ended Lorelai burst out in tears. Luke found her sobbing in her bed when he returned from the nursery, where William was sleeping now.

"She´s not coming Luke!" Lorelai blurted out when she saw him standing in the doorway looking concerned into her direction. He shut the door and hugged his wife. She buried her head against his chest and he lid his chin on top of her head.

"Why not?"he asked gently.

"I...I don´t know. She said it´s too late."

"Well, she´s right!"

"No it´s not! It´s not to late for a Gilmore Girls to visit her new born brother and her mother!"

"Oh, Lorelai.." he did not know what to say.

"And she didn´t even ask how we are or if everything is ok with him. She just told me that she would visit tomorrow because today it´s too late. Why is she doing that? Doesn´t she care? The old Rory would have climbed a tree and sneak in through the window to see us!" she sniffled.

"I dont understand her anymore Luke! She is soo different and I can´t even tell when she changed. When she slept with Dean? When he broke up with her? When she met Logan? When she dropped out of Yale or stayed at her grandparents house? I just dont know!" she cried harder.

"Lorelai calm down! I´m sure she will visit tomorrow and I´m sure she wants to see Will. She would be very stupid if not, because he is the most beautiful baby ever! She sure doesn´t want to miss that!"

Lorelai had to laugh a bit at that.

" She will visit and it will be fine. Look, maybe she was just overwhelmed and did not know what to say. Remember when you thought she wasnt happy about our marriage or the pregnancy, because she was so quiet. But then it turned out that she was over the moon about it. Maybe it´s the same this time?"

"Mmmh,maybe" she mumbled against his chest. Then she pulled back and looked up.

"Stay here tonight! Please!" she asked.

"I can do that. But you have to sleep now, it´s been a long day!" he said and tried to stand up, but she pulled him back down.

"Good idea!" she said sleepily and laid her head on his chest again.

"Oh, really, Lorelai. I can´t stay in this bed with you!" he grumbled.

"Sure you can. I´m sure the nurse won´t think that we did something dirty when she will find us tomorrow morning! There is no chance of getting lucky for you tonight, or in the next weeks! I hope you know that! But if you get lucky in your dreams, with me of course, that´s okay. And in some weeks you can tell me what we did in your dreams and then..."

"Sleep!" Luke ordered, his face in different shades of red. Lorelai just giggled.

He put of his shoes and then slid down next to her under the covers. She snuggled so close to him, that she was nearly lying on top of him.

"Night, darling, I love you!" he whispered and kissed her hair.

There was no answer because Lorelai was already sound asleep.

It was at the same time, that Emily was still sitting on the bed in Lorelais old bedroom. The card Luke had given her right hand.

She went to the room after they arrived at home. She had no idea where Richard was, but she didn´t think about that.

She would never forget the look on Lorelais face when she had looked up to her, sitting on that bench. It had been shock, fear,guilt, anger and disbelieve. Not at all emotions that a daughter should feel meeting her mother at the mall.

And just seconds before Lorelai had looked so happy. Smiling because of a picture in a book.

The book.

Emily realised then that she still had it in her left hand. Her own one. The one she had bought when she saw Lorelai entering the bookstore.

She opened it to a random page. And began to read.

"Rana lay on the ground, coughing. She didnt had the force to stand up. Desperately Sara tried to pull her up, but because of the heavy coughing it wasnt possible for her to get her five year old sister back to bed. The little girl already had blue lips and Sara did not know what to do. "Rana, come on, stand up!Please, Rana, please!" she begged and pulled on her sisters arms."Daddy,come!" she whispered and started to cry. But of course she knew that he wouldn´t come. He was on a business trip, her other brothers and sisters were at school. She was alone with her little sister and the nannies. "Rana, you have to get back to bed. You can´t lye here on the ground!" but Rana just coughed, harder this time. Sara let herself fall down on the floor also and stroked her sisters hair. When Rana felt her sister calming down, she also did. After half an hour Sara managed to get her off the floor and over to her bed. Rana lay her forehead against Sara´s and in that position they were found by one of the nannies hours later..."

"Emily what are you doing in here?" Richard asked her angrily and interrupted her reading.

I...I ..." she stuttered, but then composed herself. "This bedroom was never Lorelai. This here,all of this is not her. I never realised, Richard. Until now. Maybe if I would have spent more time with her, I would have known. And now it´s too late. I just hope she´s happy now." Emily sad with a blank expression, stood up, walked past Richard and out of the room.

For a second he looked around, wondering what she was talking about. Then he shook his head and followed her.

**TBC**


	8. mothers and daughters

_Before you are turning Rory in some drug-consuming kid... ; )_

_R+R please!_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Mothers and daughters**

"Come in!" Lorelai said after she heard a soft knock on the door.

Slowly the door opened and she saw Rory ... and Logan.

"Hello you two, come in!" she said after another second.

"Good morning Mrs. Danes. Congratulations!" Logan said with an honest smile and they shook hands. "Thank you Logan!" "Mr. Danes...Congratulations to you, too!" he turned around and greeted Luke.

While he did, Lorelai focused on Rory who just stood there behind Logan, saying nothing and staring at the floor.

Rory felt her mothers eyes on her and shook out of her daze.

"Heyyy...mom..." she said and hugged her mother, who sat on her bed, William lying in her lap.

"And you must be William. Hello little boy!" she greeted the baby, but didn´t touch him. "Or didn´t you stay with the name?" she asked then and looked at Luke, avoiding her mothers eyes.

"No, it´s William Jeremy Danes. We stayed with it!" Luke answered, but not returning Rorys fake smile.

"Rory said that you named him after your father, that´s really a great thing to do!" Logan said, also feeling the tension which slowly built up in the room.

"Yeah...um...well. He was a great man!" Luke said a little bit embarrassed and looked at Lorelai, who was staring at her son.

Then there was silence.

"Emily have you seen my newspaper?" Richard tried to start a conversation for the sixth time this morning.

"No" Emily said, but didn´t look up from her plate, which she had been staring to since the breakfast started.

Richard had enough. He stood up and walked over to the other side of the table. He took another stool out and placed it next to his wife´s and sat down.

"Emily, we both know what you did and I was very furious yesterday. But that wasn´t fair." Richard started and Emily looked up for the first time.

"I was so afraid that something could happen to Lorelai or the baby, that I couldn´t think rationally." Richard continued, before she could say something.

" If I imagine I had met her at the mall, seeing that she was pregnant without telling us anything and never returning our calls, I´m not sure how I would have reacted. No mater what happened in the past, she should have told us!" Richard finished.

" I was so shocked, Richard. Seeing her so happy when we had no contact at all hurt me. I thought maybe she would miss us a little bit and was just too proud or too angry to return our calls. And then I saw that she was pregnant and I felt like someone had hit me with a hammer on the head. I had no thoughts at all when I rushed over to her and called out her name. The smile she wore left her face the moment she heard my voice. And it hurt, Richard. It just hurt..." Emily tried to fight back her tears.

"I yelled at her and tried to hurt her, too. That she would understand what we were going through while she was walking around with that content smile on her face. But then she fell on that bench, crying because of the pain and I wanted that smile back on her face. Just wanted everything to be ok, even if I wouldn´t be a part of her life anymore. I called her Lori again. And she remembered, I´m sure she did. "

"We called her that the whole time when she was a baby." Richard smiled at the memory.

"Why did we stop, Richard? Why?" Emily lost the fight against the tears.

"She was too old to be called by a pet name all the time" Richard stated simply.

"She was three years old! Three! And she looked at me like she had lost our love when I called her Lorelai for the first time. And we never told her. I might not be responsible for her contractions, but I´m sure responsible for our relationship." Emily whipped her tears away wit the back of her hands and stood up leaving Richard alone at the breakfast table.

The silence lasted nearly a minute and all eyes were finally on Rory, but she stared at the floor, avoiding the others.

William saved her, because he started to cry. Obviously he also felt the tension in the room.

"Will, my baby. What´s up? You can´t be hungry, little boy. I just fed you twenty minutes ago." Lorelai said and cradled him against her chest. He calmed down, but still squirming like he would start to cry again any second.

Luke walked over to Lorelais bed.

"You mind if I...? he asked, reaching out for Will. Lorelai shook her head and handed him the baby.

He held William with his little head against his chest and rubbed his back while he held him.

Will yawned and Lorelai laughed when she saw it.

"Looks like somebody is tired" she said.

"Maybe we should... go then... so that he can sleep!" Rory jumped in immediately and looked at Logan.

"No, please stay. I take him and walk around with him for a while, I´m sure he´ll fall asleep soon. If I come by the cafeteria, should I bring something?" Luke asked and looked at Lorelai, who remained silent chewing on her bottom lip.

"I would like something to drink. But I come with you, and help you carry the stuff" Logan said and Luke shot him a thankful look.

"Oh, I come with you" Rory said and hurried over to the door. But Logan stopped her.

"It´s okay, Ace. I´m sure three men are enough to get something to drink. Stay with your mother. Have fun!" he said and with that Luke, William and Logan left the room.

"What should I write, Richard?" Emily asked.

"I don´t know. You write all kinds of congratulation cards all the time. What do you write normally?" he asked.

"Normally I would write some thing like " Best wishes for mother and child. Richard and Emily Gilmore", but that´s not an option this time." she said, still fidgeting with the pen in her hand.

"Why don´t you write something like "All the best wishes for William and the whole family, Emily and Richard"?" he asked a questioning look on his face.

"Oh Richard!" Emily rolled her eyes and shot him an annoyed look.

"Well, I don´t know what to write. But I´m sure you will think of something. I have to go. See you later, Emily" he said and kissed her cheek, before he left.

It took Emily another hour and three more cards, until she decided what to write. Then she placed the card on top of the gift and called for the maid.

"Angela, would you please make sure that this package will be delivered immediately to the hospital? I´m in the garden."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Lorelai shouted when the door closed.

"I don´t know what you´re talking about! And don´t yell at me!" Rory said, looking at her mother for a second, then concentrating on the floor again.

"So you don´t ? I think I can help you! We tried for hours to get you on the phone and I´m sure you´re grandmother left more then one message on your mailbox, not to speak of the two I left you. And then you call and you´re just telling me that you won´t stop by the day you´re brother was born, not even asking if everything is fine with him or me, although you know that he came three weeks early!" Lorelai yelled, tears in her eyes.

"And now you´re standing here, staring at the floor, barely saying something. Obviously you´re boyfriend is happier about your little brother than you are! And you ask me what I´m talking about? Tell me what the hell is wrong with you, because I can´t stand this attitude at the moment and I´m not willing to let you do that to me! Can you even imagine what we went through yesterday? Let alone the pain during the birth, but I was scared that I would lose my baby and although Luke was just great, I could see the fear in his eyes when he carried me to the car. We didn´t know what was wrong when I broke down, it could have been serious, Rory. And when everything turned out fine and you should be jumping up and down of happiness all you say is "Sorry, but it´s too late I´ll stop by tomorrow, bye mom!"!"

For a second Rory just stood there, then she also started to cry and ran to her mothers bed, throwing herself into her arms.

"I´m so sorry mum! I´m so sorry. It´s just that...but I´m really sorry!" she sobbed.

"What is it Rory? Tell me! You promised to talk to me. The last time you didn´t you dropped out of Yale and I don´t want you to do stupid things again. You know you can always talk to me!" Lorelai was at first shocked when Rory threw herself into her arms, but she knew that something was wrong.

Rory took deep breath, untangled herself from her mother and sat down on the bed.

"Since you married Luke everything is so different." Rory started and Lorelai gasped at that, shocked.

" You got married and moved and I know that you asked me if I was ok with it and I said yes, but I wasn´t. I wanted you to be happy, and maybe it´s stupid, but the second you sold our house I felt like you didn´t want me in your life anymore. I screwed up so badly, first when I slept with Dean and then I stole this Yacht and dropped out of Yale. Everything you talked about was Luke and your new home, that you wanted a baby. I went back to Yale, because I wanted to, but mainly that you would be proud of me again and that you would let me back again in your life. But you just said "good" and the next second told me that you´re pregnant. I´m happy to have a little brother, I really am, but it feels like now you don´t need me anymore. You have Will now. That´s why I didn´t come yesterday, I just didn´t wanted the confirmation that I was right", Rory finished her little speech.

"I never thought that a smart kid like you could be THAT stupid at the same time! Have you lost your mind? How could you possibly think that you weren´t a part of my life anymore and that Will would take your place? I love you Rory and by telling you over and over how happy I am, I wanted you to be a part of it. I knew that something was wrong with you, but I never thought you could think something like that. Not in my worst nightmares! And you don´t need to prove me anything, because I will always be very proud of you, no matter what you do. Come here, kiddo!" Lorelai said and hugged her.

After some time she let go of her.

"Ah, and concerning the house, I never sold it. I wanted to at first, but then I couldn´t. The guys who are living in it now, just pay me rent and if we might need it someday, we can throw them out!" Lorelai joked.

"You´re pathetic!" Rory laughed and the door opened.

"We´re back!" Luke said, a sleeping William in his arms and Logan followed him with two cups of coffee and a brown bag in his hands.

"He´s so cute!" Rory squeaked. "Can I hold him?"

"Haven´t you reached you´re quantum of stupid questions today? Of course you can hold him!" Lorelai said.

Luke smiled and felt relieved,that what ever had been the problem seemed out of the way now. He placed Will in Rorys arms, careful not to wake him up.

"Hand me the camera Luke! I need to have a picture of that!" Lorelai said excitedly.

"Yes, mam!" he said, but then took the picture himself, and one more of Lorelai and her two kids on the bed.

"He suits you, Ace!" Logan said and took a sip of his coffee.

"Don´t get the wrong ideas! I won´t follow the Gilmores plans!" Rory said and winked at her mother.

"Oh... uh...no..that´s not what I meant!" Logan said embarrassed and the others started to laugh.

"That´s very nice of you to bring me some coffee!" Lorelai said and wanted to grab the other cup. But Luke was faster.

"Forget it! No way you´re drinking coffee while you´re breast feeding my son! That coffee is for Rory!" he said and handed the cup to his step-daughter.

"You are soooo mean! If it wouldn´t be my son as well, I would stop nursing him immediately and tackle Rory down to get that coffee!" Lorelai pouted.

"I know you long enough to know that this would be exactly what you would do! But this is not an option, because this little boy with the dark hair and his huge blue eyes is yours as well. We brought you something different!"

"Uuuuh... cool... I get something as well... where is it? Where is it? Give it to me! Now!" Lorelai said and started to jump up and down on the bed in her sitting position.

"Mum, stop it! You´re waking him up! Oh, and... dirty!"

Lorelai slapped her daughter playfully on the arm and placed a kiss on the forehead of the sleeping baby in Rorys arms and whispered "Sorry!" in the boys ear.

"Luke rolled his eyes and Logan handed her the brown bag, smiling about Lorelais craziness. She was really different without her parents around, Rory had been right.

"Oooooh, you bought me donuts! You´re the best husband on the whole wide world, my, pretty, handsome, Lukey!" she smirked at him.

"Geez, Lorelai... eat and shut up!" he said annoyed.

Rory and Logan both had to laugh, but when Luke looked at them with raised eyebrows they both tried to hide it.

"Not funny!" Luke told them.

Then there was a knock on the door and a second later a nurse entered the room with a huge package.

"This had been delivered for you Mrs. Danes" she said and Luke took the package and placed it on the table next to the window.

With a donut in her hand Lorelai got out of the bed and walked over to him and stepped between him and the table, so that she could open it.

"Oh!" she whispered when she recognised her mothers handwriting on the envelope on top of the package. Luke slid his arms around her waist and kissed her on the cheek.

Then Lorelai took the envelope and opened it.

**TBC**


	9. Fred

_I had this chapter erady te same day as chapter7 and 8, but I was waiting for more reviews, so that I would know what you think about it. But I think now that the review number 50 is there, I can publish the new chapter! I know that I´m evil, but I think the deal here might be: new chapter for new reviews! ; )_

_And of course, this doesn´t mean only possitive one´s!_

_So here we go: New chapter, next chapter for new reviews, because chapter 10 iswritten already!(And thank you so much for it, because until now they are all very nice!)

* * *

**Chapter 9: Fred**_

"Dear Lori

I hope that you will read this card and not throw it away immediately, although I would understand it. I hope everything went well and both of you are healthy. I´m sure you are very happy about this little boy, all of you. I know this is not the appropriate way to apologise for what I did, and it surely isn´t enough. Not for this time, not for all the other times we hurt you. We wish you all the best and that you will be as happy as we were when we got you. We love you, Richard and Emily. P.S.: we hope you will enjoy this present, please don´t send it back!"

Lorelais hands shook when she laid the card back on the package. Luke notices it and turned her around so that she was facing him.

"You´re ok?" he asked.

"Mmmh" she just nodded.

Rory who had watched the whole scene stood up.

"Logan I think we should go. Mum, should I bring Will to the nursery on our way out?"

"No, just place him onto the bed." Lorelai answered.

Rory placed him in the middle of the bed, then walked over to her mother and hugged her tightly.

"Keep it, mum. Don´t send it back. They really miss you, every Friday they asked about you and every Friday they had to remove your plate from the table when they realised once more that you wouldn´t come to Friday night dinner. I love you!" Rory whispered in Lorelais ear.

"I love you too, sweets. Bye Logan" Lorelai said when they left.

Luke was already sitting on the bed, sleeping William lying on his chest. Lorelai picked up the card again and walked over to her two men.

"Little boy as cute as you are, but don´t get used to sleeping on your daddys chest. I don´t mind if you do that during the day, but at night this place is reserved for momy´s head. And although it´s morning I hope you don´t mind if you have to share!" Lorelai whispered and caressed Wills head with one finger.

"I´m sure he doesn´t mind right now and we will discuss the rest later!" Luke grinned and placed William a little further right so, that Lorelai could snuggle up against him in the small hospital bed, her head lying against his chest. Then Luke took the card out of her hand and read it a second time.

"Lori!" he said in a questioning voice.

"That´s what my parents were calling me when I was a little kid. I thought that was my name until I was three or four, I don´t remember the exact age. But I remember that one day my mother came and told me that that´s just a stupid pet name and that I would be too old for it now, and that they would call me Lorelai from now on. And ever since that´s what they did. Only when I was sick and my mother thought I was asleep she would call me that again. She had a special way to say it then, I think that were the only moments I knew that she loved me. But the next day, when I would wake up, I pretended I didn´t hear it and she pretended she never used it." Lorelai explained

"Lori! That´s nice, I like it" Luke said.

"Will you call me that from now on?" she asked.

"No, I think calling you that should be reserved for your mother." Luke told her with a small smile on his face.

Lorelai said nothing, just kissed him on his cheek, then on his lips and Luke answered it. After nearly a minute she broke the kiss, a huge smile on her face.

"I think we should stop. We can´t finish that for several reasons and I think you would be very embarrassed if somebody would see us, I know you! And I don´t wanna waste my time again, convincing you that it is okay to hold hands in public, like I had to do when they caught us on the beach during our honeymoon" she laughed.

"Oh god, don´t remind me! I think that was the most embarrassing situation ever". He blushed just thinking about it.

"Yes, but see what came out of it" she said and kissed Williams tiny nose.

"You think he was conceived on the beach that day?" Luke asked her.

"I´m not sure about it, but it is definitely an option. It happened during our honeymoon, that´s for sure. Because afterwards you got sick and before I was on the pill."

"Well, during our honeymoon were many "options"", Luke smirked and Lorelai had to laugh.

They were silent for some minutes just enjoying the feeling that they could lye on the bed so close together with their son.

"I think you should call your mother." Luke broke the silence.

"I thought about it, too. But what should I tell her. That everything is forgiven? I don´t know if I can ever forgive them, Luke. Not entirely."

" I don´t know if I can, either. But I think we should try. Your mother feels very guilty and she looked very sad when I sent them home. And your father was very angry with her. She must have a rough time now and I don´t think she deserves it."

"No, she doesn´t. I mean, most of the things she did, she did out of concern. And she wanted me to be happy in her own, strange way. And when she yelled at me at the mall, I don´t know. Maybe she was just shocked to see me pregnant again. In the car she was so great. And on the bench when we were waiting for you... It might sound strange, but I somehow felt that she loves me."

" I was always sure that your parents love you. You should neverdoubt that, no mater how weird they sometimes act."

"I will call her." Lorelai decided.

"I ´m sad your parents will never meet our little boy. What do you think would they say if they were here now?" she asked a little hesitatingly, She knew, he didn´t like it to speak about his parents.

"Mmmh, what would they say?" Luke thought about it for a moment.

"I think my father would say something like "Well done!" and hit me on the shoulder and hug you. And then he would look at him, pretending to have a cold, so that we wouldnt know he´s crying"

"Now, I know who taught you that! And your mother?"

"That´s more difficult, because she died when I was young. But maybe she would hug us both, crying all the time, telling us how proud she is and then pick up Will and kiss and cuddle him until we would throw her out and kidnap our own baby."

"That would have been nice!" Lorelai said, smiling at the image.

"Yeah, it would have been nice. At moments like this I really miss them." he confessed, which was very uncommon.

"I know, hon´, I know you do." she said and then places some soft kisses on his cheek.

"You should call your parents now!" Luke said and squeezed her hand.

"I know, but before I should open this package so that I can thank them for what ever is in there." She stood up and walked over to the table and opened the package.

"Oh my...! " Lorelai whispered. Then she started to jump up and down excitedly, clapping her hands and squeaking.

Luke shook his head and then stood up, too, bringing Will with him.

"What is THAT?" Luke said and pointed at the huge, fluffy thing inside the package.

"That, my friend is Fred, Fred Flintstone. Extra large. I had the same when I was a kid and he kept me company at night when my parents weren´t there. I used to sleep on him, when he was bigger than me, later I lay my head on his soft chest."

"So I´m your Fred now!" Luke asked and gave her "the look".

"Exactly! But now that I have him back..." she winked at Luke, who just shook his head and rolled his eyes. But then he thought of something and he smirked.

"Tell me what you are thinking, Mr. Danes!" she said and nudged him on the arm.

"I just thought, that maybe then you should sleep with Fred, so that you can have the original again and Will here, can sleep on my chest without your yammering"

"Bad idea! Bad, bad idea! Even worse than bad! You don´t get rid off me that easily, Mister. And this one " she pointed to William, " came after me. I win, my sleeping place! But maybe if he stays that cute I´m willing to share from time to time!"

"That´s very chivalrous of you! I think I like that solution. But Fred will sleep on the couch or in Wills room on the floor! And now, call your parents! Meanwhile I bring him to the nursery and head home afterwards to get changed and have a shower."

"Ok, see you later sweety!" she said and kissed him goodbye.

"And you sleep well, my little one. Well see us in one hour for lunch!" she told Will and kissed him on the head.

"Ah, and Lorelai. It´s okay if you invite them for tomorrow or so. I´m really okay with that!" Luke said and closed the door.

"Miss Gilmore, there´s a call for you!"

"Angela I think I made myself clear that I dont want to be disturbed. And now I have to take this call and deal with some annoying people who want to talk about tea or other important things like that!" Emily said annoyed, then took the phone.

"Hello?" she said, still in an annoyed tone.

"Hey, mom, it´s me!" Lorelai said gently.

"Oh... Lorelai." Emily needed a second to find her voice.

"I wanted to thank you for Fred"

"Fred?"

"The fluffy thing you sent! It´s Fred! Fred Flintstone!" Lorelai explained, a smile in her voice.

"Oh, yes...him. You´re welcome. I hope William will like it."

"I´m sure he will. Otherwise Luke has to sleep in the middle of the bed and Fred gets his side." Lorelai joked.

"Oh, really Lorelai, you cant let Luke sleep with that thing in his bed!" Emily said shocked.

"That was a joke, mom!" Lorelai laughed.

"Oh.."

"But there is another reason why I called. I thought, I mean we thought, that maybe..." Lorelai got nervous and started to stutter.

"Yes, Lorelai?" Emily asked gently, and also very nervous.

"Well, William and I are allowed to go home tomorrow and I thought that maybe you would stop by and meet your grandson...?" Lorelai asked. Emily remained silent and tried to fight back the tears, what Lorelai couldn´t see.

"I mean if you don´t want to, you don´t have to, I just thought you..." Lorelai started to ramble

"We would love to do that! When should we come?" Emily said quickly, when she realised that Lorelai thought they might not want to come.

"Around six? William will be fed then and Luke can make something to eat. And we can ... talk?"

"That would be nice. We´ll see you then!" Emily said and wanted to hang up, when Lorelai stopped her.

"Mom, wait. I need to give you our address!"

"Lorelai, it´s been a while, but we remember where your house is!"

"You mean you remember where my old house is. We moved before we got married. Luke bought a house for us. You remember where Sookie´s house is?"

"Yes, I think so"

"Well ours is just round the corner. It´s the one with the brick- facade and huge white pillars. If you don´t find it call me. The number at home is 556401, my cellphone number 86054309. See you guys tomorrow!" Lorelai said

"Yes, see you tomorrow. And Lorelai? Thank you!" Emily said and hung up.

Lorelai placed the phone on the night-stand again and let out a breath. Then she lay down, because she needed to get some sleep before Will needed to be fed again. She hoped tht her parents would behve tomorrow and that maybe their desastreous relationship would improve.

"Maybe..." she mumbled before she fell asleep.

**TBC**


	10. Dinner part1

_Thanks for the reviews, I hope you give me some for the next chapter also!_

_I was kind of suprised that you liked the Fred part so much, because at tended to leave it out and write something different._

_Chapter 11 and 12 are also finished,so...

* * *

_

**Chapter 10: Dinner part 1**

"Honey, could you open the door we´re not finished yet!" Lorelai told Luke through the baby-monitor, which was standing in the kitchen. As soon as she had taken William out of his crib, she had turned it off and then to walky-talky mode.

"Yep" Luke said, walked out of the kitchen, through the dinning-room and the living-room and opened the door.

"Richard, Emily, hello! Um, well... come in" Luke said a bit shyly, it was the first time that Lorelais parents visited them. The first time, they saw the new house, the first time he cooked and the first time they would see their grand-son. And Luke was responsible for all of them. So if the evening would turn out as a disaster, it might be his fault. He was very nervous.

"Hello, Luke" Richard and Emily both said and walked into the house.

"Uhm, Lorelai is feeding Will at the moment, but I´m sure shell be here any second" he said, still feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"She said, she would be done by now. If we would have know, we would have come half an hour later" Richard said, also feeling uncomfortable about the idea how Lorelai would be feeding William at the moment.

"No, it´s okay. She thought he would be fed by now, but we had a lot of visitors today, nearly the whole town stopped by and he go a little cranky and nervous and didn´t want to sleep in the end, so that everything happens a bit later today." Luke explained.

"But, come in, take a seat. Do you want something to drink?" Luke asked and pointed to the couch in the living room.

"Thank you Luke, but I think we should wait for Lorelai with the drinks" Emily told him, but her voice not as sharp as usual. But then they all sat down on the couch. A very uncomfortable silence followed, nobody knew what to say or how to break it. Luke just hopped that Will would eat very fast.

"That´s very nice house you have, Luke" Richard started. It was an honest compliment and Luke appreciated that it broke the silence.

"Well, thank you. I bought it after the former owner died and we moved in here after we got engaged. It needed some renovation, some paint, new floors, stuff like that... Would you like to see it, I could give you a tour ´til Lorelai has finished feeding Will!" That would be the solution Luke thought and hoped that they would accept, and they did.

He started at the first floor.

"Well, here is the living room, then the dining-room and the kitchen" he started while he walked through the rooms with them.

"On the other side of the living room we have the guest-bathroom, a guest-room, and kind of an office or a library, as you like" Luke said and opened the doors to show them the rooms.

"These wood-floors are incredible!" Richard said.

"Yes, they are very old. I think they are in here since the house was built. But the former owner had laid carpet over them. So when I threw out the old carpet I was kind of surprised to find these under this horrible carpet. They just needed to be cleaned and waxed and now look at it." Luke said proudly.

"I sometimes wonder what people are thinking! Remember Richard, when we bought our house what the former owner had done in the entrance area?" she asked.

"Oh my goodness, dont remind my. This old spinster had angels everywhere. But the worst were these stone angels she had placed on the walls of the entrance area" Richard shook his head

"Yes, together with an angel- wallcover: Background-color: dark green, angels in yellow. It looked disgusting!" Emily told Luke.

"Sounds disgusting!" Luke agreed and walked towards the staircase to show them the second-floor.

"So... here on the left we have Rory´s room, the former library. She already filled half of the shelves with her books, but I´m sure it won´t be long until they are all packed!" Luke said and showed them Rory´s room.

"This room is absolutely perfect for Rory" Emily agreed, when she saw the huge white shelves, which covered one complete wall. Under the huge white windows stood a huge desk, already covered with papers.

On the wall above her bed hang several photos of Lorelai, Luke, Emily, Richard, Lane and Gigi.

"That´s what we thought. We just finished it some weeks ago."

Both, Richard and Emily knew exactly why it hadn´t been finished earlier.

They knew that the relationship between Rory and Lorelai hadn´t been easy the whole summer. Rory never said anything, but they had noticed it when she had talked about her mother.

"Then there is Rory´s own bathroom and an empty room. We don´t know what to do with it yet" Luke went on, to interrupt the silence, and walked over on the other side of the staircase.

"And here on the right side we have the main bedroom, another bathroom and Will´s room." Luke said and knocked softly on the door and opened it a bit.

He looked into the room and saw Lorelai in the rocking-chair, with Will lying in her lap, talking to him.

"You´re finished?" he asked her.

"Yes, little Mister here is fed and has a new diaper." she told Luke. "Ready to meet your grandparents, sweety?" she then asked Will and Luke stepped aside so that Emily and Richard could go into the room.

"Would you excuse me, I need to look after the food" Luke said and walked towards the staircase and then downstairs.

Emily and Richard both just nodded, because they already stared at Lorelai and the baby in her lap.

Lorelai picked up Will and turned him around, so that he was facing his grandparents. She had changed him before they had arrived and he wore white socks, jeans-shorts and a blue shirt.

"Say: hello grandma, hello grandpa. You can come nearer I wont bite, momy just fed me!" Lorelai said in a baby voice and then kissed Wills little cheek.

"Oh my... Lorelai... he´s gorgeous!" Emily said and started to smile.

But Richard was the first one who took a step forward and kneeled down in front of Lorelai and the baby.

"Look at theses little fingers, Emily! And the hair! Lorelai also had a lot of hair... oh, and the eyes! He has her eyes!" Richard said, nearly glowing.

"Wanna hold him, dad?" Lorelai asked, touched by her dads enthusiasm.

"Oh can I? Really?" Richard asked a bit unsure.

"Yes, of course. Sit down in the rocking chair."Lorelai told her father and stood up. When he sat she handed him the baby.

"Can you handle him for a sec? I need to get changed!" she asked then.

"Of course, no problem." Richard said and Lorelai walked out of the room and into the bedroom next door to get changed.

"Hello, William. I´m your grandfather. Hello, little boy! You have your mothers eyes, you know that? But beside that and your dark hair you really are your fathers child. Yes, your fathers child! He´s downstairs cooking. You´re such a beautiful boy,and such a big one already. Only two days old and such a big boy already..." Richard said in a baby voice, while Will just lay in his arms, staring at him.

Emily meanwhile looked around in the room. She noticed the crib with the engravings and the photo-wall, which now also included some Polaroid's from the hospital.

The first picture of William and the one when Luke held him for the first time. Lorelai had been over the moon when she saw the photo for the first time. They way Luke looked at William, indescribable.

Then another one with Lorelai and Will, and the one where Rory held her brother for the first time.

This had been the first thing Lorelai had done when she had arrived at home: Placing the photos on the wall. Under the pictures, leaning against the wall sat Fred.

In one corner of the room, next to the changing table stood a lot of presents, with cards on them. The presents the town had brought over this morning. But they weren´t unpacked yet, because Lorelai had preferred to take a nap instead. Nursing William every two hours, also during the night had made her very tired.

Unnoticed by Richard Emily walked out of the nursery and knocked on Lorelai´s bedroom-door.

"Luke?"

"No, it´s me!" Emily said

"Mom, come in!" Lorelai told her and opened the door.

She wore jeans now, still one from the maternity clothes and was buttoning her blouse when Emily entered the room.

"You´re son is such a beautiful child and the nursery is incredible!" Emily said.

"Well, thank you, mom. But I´m not alone responsible for it!" Lorelai smiled and sat down on the bed to put her shoes on.

"I saw the pictures on the wall. And I see you now. You look happy!" Emily stated quietly.

"I am happy. Very happy. I have two beautiful children, an amazing husband, a new house and the Inn is doing very well!" Lorelai smiled and sighed.

"Lorelai, I wanted to apologise for what I said at the mall and for what happened. I .. I don´t know why I did what I did. I never wanted to hurt you or the baby. If anything would have happened to one of you..." Emily said and stared at some point behind Lorelais head.

Lorelai could not remember that she had ever seen her mother like that.

"Look, mom, I should have told you and dad that I´m pregnant. I know that I hurt you, but I was just so angry after what you did when we told you about the engagement. But what happened at the mall was not your fault. I maybe had contractions all morning, but I just didn´t notice them. It had nothing to do with you. You´re grandson is just not a very patient guy and wanted to meet us three weeks earlier than we expected." Lorelai told her and stood up.

"Come on,let´s look what dad is doing with him. Little Will might know more right now about the insurance business athan I will ever know." she tried to lighten the mood and walked outside and Emily followed her.

When she was nearly out of the room she noticed another picture which hang in the middle of the wall, right of the door. One of Lukes and Lorelais wedding pictures. Luke in his suit, Lorelai in her wedding dress. They were walking toward the dance-floor, hand in hand,staring in each others eyes, smiling, shutting out the rest of the world.

Emily watched it for some seconds, when Lorelai interrupted her.

"We can show you the video later, if you want!" she asked.

"That would be lovely!" Emily answered and closed the door.

"Wow, I was right, you talked about the insurance business, dad!" Lorelai laughed when she walked into the nursery.

"Why would I talk to a baby about insurance business!" Richard asked confused.

"Well, what else could you talk about that is so boring that he falls asleep!" Lorelai was still laughing and picked up her son and placed him in the crib.

"Oh, really, Lorelai!" Emily said when she heard the comment.

But Luke saved her, when his voice echoed through the room, through the baby-monitor.

"Dinner is ready!"

**TBC**


	11. Dinner part 2

_So here it is: dinner part 2!_

_professer: There are some babies who need to be fed that often. my little brother was one of them and it drove my mother crazy! But it wasn´t for long!_

_to all the "reviewers": Thank you so much. Keep it up!_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

The four of them sat around the round table in the dinning-room and Luke served the lasagne he made. It had been Lorelai´s wish, and of course he had followed it.

"Is Rory also coming?" Richard asked and started to eat his salad.

"No, she has a date with Logan. I don´t know what they are doing, I just hope they won´t steal any more yachts!" Lorelai said and laughed bitter. They hearing at the court had just been a few days ago and because of Logan´s lawyers, the punishment had just been a few hours of social work.

Luke shot his wife a warning look, because this topic was not the right one for a dinner conversation. He wanted this to be a nice evening, as far as this was possible with her parents in the house. He was just tired of arguing with them. And he could see that they were really trying this time.

"Hmhmm" Lorelai cleared her voice and changed the topic immediately when she saw Luke´s look.

"I hope you like lasagne, I graved it yesterday in the hospital and forced Luke to cook it today. I hope that´s okay" she said quickly before her parents could say anything about Rory.

"It tastes delicious. Don´t worry" Richard said to Luke.

"Uhm, well... Thank you." Luke said, feeling uncomfortable.

"Where do you have the baby monitor?" he asked after looking round.

"Here" Lorelai said and pointed to the chair next to her.

"Why is this thing lying on a chair?" Luke said and raised one eye-brow.

"Because... when Will starts to cry, I will have the feeling that he is here next to me and then when I turn this thing of and go and look after him, I will feel a lot better, than if it would just stand somewhere in the room." she explained.

"I think I don´t need to understand this, do I?" Luke asked and shook his head. He had no idea what she was talking about.

"No, you don´t need to. As long as it makes sense for me, that´s enough. But I hope you know that sooner or later my logic always turns out to be logic!"she told him with a smirk on her face.

"Ah yes? Do I really know that? I don´t think so!" Luke shot back.

"Well, remember when I told you, that you just should throw your clothes into the wardrobe, because sooner or later they end up that way anyway! I was soo right!" she smiled with a triumphing smile on her face.

"One point for me, mister!" she laughed and clapped her hands.

"How is that one point for you? I folded all of my clothes and hung up my shirts and then you come, looking for one of my shirts to sleep in and throw my whole stuff out of the closet and onto the floor." he said.

"Still, one point for me. It doesn´t matter who messed up your system, it´s just important that it happened!" she laughed.

Emily and Richard just sat there watching them interact, both suppressing a comment about what they had heard. This banter seemed to be normal and it was obvious that they both enjoyed it.

But there was more. Lorelai stole some lasagne from Luke´s plate and he ate the parts of her salad he knew she would not eat. It seemed like they were married for twenty years and not only for ten months.

And while Emil watched them she thought of some secure topics to talk about, but couldn´t find one.

Then they heard Wills voice through the baby-monitor. He was not crying, but seemed to whimper. Lorelai listened for some seconds and wanted to stand up, when he stopped.

"Seems like he has a bad dream." she said and looked at Luke.

"Why are you looking at me, I didn´t do anything!" he defended himself.

"Well, you gave Miss Patty our baby boy!" she teased him.

"She grabbed me! I just wanted to get away from her. And before I could react she took him out of my arms!" Luke said, making a face about the grabbing-part.

"She grabbed you?" Emily asked shocked.

"Yeah, Miss Patty seems to like my husbands butt!" Lorelai laughed.

"Aaah, geez... Lorelai!" Luke said and blushed.

"You say that a lot lately, husband of mine. I heard it about a thousand times this morning when Sookie, Babette and Miss Patty were here!" she giggled.

"Well what else can I say when you discuss stuff like that while innocent husbands and babies are in the room!"

"Stuff like what?" Richard asked, he had no idea what they were talking about.

"Dad, I really don´t think you´d like to know!" she laughed and used her napkin to dry her chin, because he had spit out the water she had been drinking when her father asked that question.

But he still didn´t get it.

"Why not, Lorelai?" he asked innocently.

"Well dad, let´s put it like this: If you are really interested what we did during our honeymoon and how often we did it and where..."

"Lorelai!" Luke tried to stop her.

"Or what we did and didn´t do during the pregnancy you´re welcome to join us the next time!" Lorelai said and laughed again when she saw her fathers shocked expression, before he also blushed and stared at his plate.

"Lorelai, really!" Emily said, but had to hide a smile.

"And back to you and what you did, Mister!" she said to Luke. " I think you, above all persons, after what happened during the test run of the Inn, should know that it might not be a pleasant experience to lye either in Babette´s or in Patty´s arms and have a certain "view"!" she teased him.

"Don´t EVER remind me of that again! EVER!" Luke said, but also had to laugh.

"Why what happened?" Emily asked curiously.

"Babettes bathrobe slipped open during dinner..." Lorelai began

"... and she wore nothing else!" Luke finished her sentence.

"And Luke was sitting next to her!" Lorelai completed the explanation.

"Oh!" Emily said, but also had to laugh this time. Richard was still staring at his plate, different shades of red visible on his face.

"Yeah, but in the end it was worth it!" Luke said and smiled at Lorelai.

"Yes, it definitely was!" she smiled back. Then she saw her parents curious looks.

"We kissed for the first time that evening." she told them.

"Ah, that explains your smile" Emily told Lorelai.

"It definitely does!" she said and leaned over to Luke, who was sitting next to her and kissed him.

"Does anybody want more, otherwise I´ll start to clean up!" Luke said some minutes later.

"No, thank you Luke." Both Emily and Richard said. Then there was silence.

"Why don´t you go over in the living room and I´ll join you when I finished here!" Luke asked and stood up.

"Yeah, ok. But leave the dishes in the sink, we can do that later, together." Lorelai said and stood up also. She walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch. Her parents followed her.

There was silence again, this time Emily broke it.

"This is really a beautiful house you have " she said.

Lorelai looked at her for some seconds to find out if this was honest or not. But it was.

"Yeah, Luke bought it, even before we got engaged. He had this dream of moving in here, starting a family. He was even friendly to Taylor to get it. And then when we got engaged and he wanted it back, Taylor gave him a tough time. But in the end we moved in here, we got married, now we have Will. Luke´s dream came true.!"

"But why did he had to get it back? I thought he bought it before you got engaged." Emily asked.

"Well, yes and no. He had bought it, but when I was mulling over Mike Armstrong´s job offer, or I told him I was mulling, he backed out of it, and then back in after we got engaged."

"So you were mulling about it?" Richard asked.

"Well, no, not really. I was flattered and Sookie told me that I could do it if I wanted. But then I thought about Luke and Rory and my home and the Inn and I knew that I couldnt do it."

"What did Luke say when you told him about it?" Richard wanted to know. He wanted to know if he was right about Luke.

"Well he said that I should talk to Mike Armstrong and think about it." Lorelai told him. And Richard knew that he was right. Luke would do everything to make his daughter happy.

Then they heard William again, really crying this time.

"Stay, I get him!" Luke screamed from the kitchen and walked upstairs.

"Hello, my son. What´s up with you? Why are you crying, sweety? You can´t be hungry. Are you bored? Do you want to join us downstairs? Come to daddy, son" Luke said and carried William downstairs then sat next to Lorelai on the couch. All six eyes were on him and at first he didn´t understand why they were staring at him.

But when Lorelai took his hand, squeezed it and then kissed his cheek, he knew that they had heard every word.

Emily smiled at Will, who had calmed down. Lorelai saw it.

She knew that her mother would have loved to hold him, but she couldn´t give her son to her mother yet. She knew that it maybe was unfair, but she couldn´t. She looked in Lukes eyes and she knew from the look he gave her that he understood her.

"Why don´t you show them the wedding pictures?" he asked to break the silence.

Before she stood up to get them she mouthed "Thank you" in Lukes direction and then stood up.

They watched the wedding pictures and after they had finished, it was time to feed Will again, which he made clear, by crying furiously.

Richard and Emily knew that it was time to go and they left, but not before inviting Luke and Lorelai to their Friday night dinners. Only if they would have time of course.

"Do you think we should go?" Lorelai asked Luke, while she lay on their bed, feeding William.

"Maybe, but not this week and not next week. Let´s not overdo it. Today was a beginning, but they are still your parents, if you know what I mean." Luke said and slipped in beside her.

"I know what you mean, believe me. And I totally agree with you!" she told him and took his left hand in her right hand and suddenly squeezed it hard.

"Hey, son be gentle! You can´t be that hungry!" she said to Will and turned him so that he could suck on her other breast.

Luke had to laugh.

"This is so your son. All greedy!" he laughed, even harder when she slapped him on the chest.

"You can´t deny it either! Or how would you explain it, that he wakes me up every two hours at night to be fed and then just isn´t tired anymore! If he keeps this up, I will be a mess in less then a week!"

"I never woke you up every two hours!" Luke tried to defend himself.

"Well, not to be fed...!" Lorelai grinned.

**TBC: R+R**


	12. Why?

Thanks again for the nice reviews! I hope you also like this chapter...

vasj: What´s the name of your kid? I know I´m curious, but I would really like to know: )

And I don´t know why my brother ate that much, I just know he did! ; )

* * *

**Chapter12:( Will:one and a half month) Why?**

When Luke woke up, the clock showed 05.30 a.m. . He turned off the alarm and got out of the bed, as silent he could, so that Lorelai could sleep a little bit longer until Will needed to be fed again. He was one month now and needed to be fed every three hours now, no matter if it was night or day.

Lorelai was exhausted, but she never complained. He helped her as much as he could, but it was not easy at the moment.

After Wills birth he had spend the first two weeks with Lorelai and the baby at home and Cesar and Lane had worked full-time. When he went back to work, at first Cesar took off for two weeks and then Lane. Now they were both back, but he still had to work the whole day. A lot of paper-work needed to be done.

He took of his sweatpants and his t-shirt and stepped into the shower.

Before Will had been born it was a ritual that he opened the diner later and he and Lorelai had at first taken a shower together and then had breakfast.

But since Will was born and he was back in the diner he stood up as early as before her pregnancy and she slept in most of the days. They saw each other for the first time when she came for breakfast in the diner and then when they were both back from work.

She had also started to work again two weeks after the birth. At first just half a day, but soon she was back for the whole day. She had Will with her, because she needed to feed him and because it was a lot quieter in the Inn than in the diner.

He missed Will and Lorelai a lot during the day, because he had enjoyed the two weeks at home.

He just washed his hair when the shower cabin opened and Lorelai stepped in.

"Can I help you?" she flirted and slung her arm around his waist and leaned her head against his back. He turned in her arms and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Good morning" he greeted her.

"Mmmh, good morning!" she said and tried to deepen the kiss, but Luke stepped back and held his head under the water.

"I´m already finished. I need to hurry up. If Will´s already up I´ll dress him and change his diaper. See you later?" He said and stepped out of the shower.

Lorelai was stunned and stared at the cabin door.

Luke walked into the nursery and saw that Will was already awake.

"Good morning, William! You´re awake already, so let´s dress you!" he said in a baby voice. Will started to struggle when he heard his fathers voice.

Luke kissed him on the cheek before he laid him on the changing table and started to unbutton his dress when Lorelai walked into the room. She wore a bathrobe and had a towel on her head.

"I dress him, you can go." she told Luke and stepped between Luke and the changing-table.

"Uhm, sure, thank you" he said and kissed her on the cheek before he went to the diner.

When Lorelai heard that the front-door had closed she sighed and took a deep breath. And when Will started to squirm some time later she realised that she had stared into the air, deep in thoughts.

"Sorry, my baby. Mommy is sooo sorry. Yes, I will change you now. I don´t forget about you. I love you, sweety" she said to Will, while she changed his diaper and dressed him.

During the morning Luke wondered where Lorelai was. In general she stopped by around eight, but not that day.

By ten he was worried and walked over to their house to see if something was wrong, but she was not there.

He walked back to the diner, packed a bag with some pie, eggs and a hot chocolate and walked to the Dragonfly.

He found her in her office, Will sleeping in his stroller.

"Hey, I thought you would stop by! No breakfast today?" he asked, waked in and closed the door.

He placed the bag on the desk in front of her, but she shoved it aside.

"I don´t have time for that now. But thank you anyway." she said in a very sharp tone and then put her attention back to the papers in front of her.

Luke was taken aback by her tone, but decided to just ignore it. During her pregnancy he became used to her moodiness, and she had been very moody. Sometimes when he had come home she had been lying on the couch, crying and twenty minutes later she had danced through the room just to throw things at him some minutes later. And since he was back in the diner her moodiness was back and increased day by day. stupid hormones´he thought.

"Maybe you will find the time to eat something later. See you at home!" he smiled and tried to kiss her on the lips, but she turned her head, so that he landed on her cheek. He gave her a confused look and then left her office and went back to the diner.

Lorelai stood up and took Will out of his stroller. Then she sat down on the small couch in her office and pressed the sleeping baby against her chest, stroking his back and placing kisses on his head, before she carefully lay her cheek against his head and closed her eyes for a few seconds.

When Luke arrived at home around ten that night Lorelai already lay in bed, Will was asleep in his crib. He changed and also slid in the bed. He wanted to snuggle closer to Lorelai, so that she could sleep with her head on his chest, but she turned around, so that he was facing her back.

Since he went back to work she slept like that, so he also turned around and fell asleep.

He woke up in the middle of the night. He looked over to the clock on his night-table. 2.48 a.m. it said.

When he turned around he noticed that Lorelai was not lying in bed anymore. ´She had fed Will around ten, she did that every day. Then at one again, so she must be in bed right now´, he thought and stood up. He walked over to the nursery and found Will asleep in his crib. Lorelai was not here.

Then he heard something downstairs and walked in the living-room. It was dark, but he heard sobs coming from the couch.

He turned on the monkey-lamp who stood on a small table next to the couch. She was sitting on the couch, her knees against her chest, her hands clutching a handkerchief.

"Go away!" she said through her sobs.

"What?" he asked stunned.

"You heard me, go away!" she said little bit louder this time.

"You are sitting here in the dark living room, crying and expect me to just go?"

"That´s what you do the best, so do it now and leave me alone! You don´t seem to have problems with that lately",she yelled the first part, the last part was nothing more than a whisper.  
Luke was shocked. But he was not willing to go, he wanted to know what was wrong. He sat down next to her and lay one arm around her shoulders, trying to pull her close. She shrugged it off.

"Get your hands off!" she hissed.

"Lorelai what is wrong with you?" he asked, trying to sty calm.

"Nothing is wrong with me, I´m fine. Go back to bed, or to the diner. Or elsewhere. It doesn´t matter where, just go and leave me alone!" she was crying harder now.

"I won´t leave you alone like this. Lorelai! Tell me what´s wrong! You know that you can talk to me!" he tried it again.

"Yeah, talk, of course I can talk to you" she laughed bitterly.

"Lorelai..." he was getting angry now. She started to sob so hard that she couldn´t say anything.

Luke hated seeing her like this and wanted to help her. He tried again to pull her close, and this time she let it happen. When her head touched his chest, she slung her arms around him and hugged him so hard that it nearly hurt. He felt that his shirt got wet because of her tears, she was still crying hysterically.

"Why...why don´t you love me anymore? What... have I done,... Luke? What? Why... don´t you love me..." she sobbed and at first he didn´t understand what she was saying, but then it hit him. He had no idea where that was coming from. He stroked her hair, he needed to soothe her before he could talk with her.

" I know that I look like crap at the moment ...and I´m fat , but I will get my figure back, Luke, I promise, but don´t leave me...please don´t leave me!" she cried. Then suddenly her head snapped up and she looked at him for the first time. Her eyes were red, her face swollen and wet.

"Or do you just wanted Will and now that you have him..." she couldn´t finish her sentence.

"Have you lost your mind?" Luke interrupted her a little harsh. But then his voice became soft again.

"Lorelai I have no idea what you are talking about. Why on earth could you possibly think that I don´t love you anymore? Please explain it to me, I don´t get it!" he said a little helpless.

She clung to him again, her head buried in his chest.

"You don´t touch me anymore" she whispered.

"What?" he whispered back, shocked.

"You don´t touch me anymore, you don´t kiss me anymore and you push me away every time I try it and you´re in the diner the whole day, so that you don´t have to see me!" she said and tried to untangled herself from him, but he held her close.

"Lorelai when did I do something like that?" he asked her and let his chin rest on her head.

"The day after the dinner with my parents, the following days, everyday Luke. The last time this morning when I stepped into the shower with you. I thought I would try it one more time and you pushed me away again." she said and started to cry again.

"Oh, Lorelai! I don´t know what to say to this" he started.

"You don´t have to say anything. If you don´t love me anymore, then you can go. Or I will go, this is your house. I will move back in my house and I take Will with me. But you can see him every time you want."

This was beyond every imagination for Luke. He felt like somebody had taken away the ground under his feet. He needed to fix this. He took her head in his hands and forced her to look him in the eyes.

"Lorelai, I need you to listen very carefully now. I will never, never leave you. Never. No matter what happens. You are the love of my life and I love you. I love you more than anything or anybody else. I waited years for you and I will never let you go!" he told her slowly, so that she would understand every word.

"But why don´t you touch me anymore?" she asked, still looking at him, doubt in her eyes.

"Lorelai, you know that I can´t make love to you at the moment. "

"I´m not talking about sex, Luke. I know that we can´t have sex for at least two more weeks. But I´m talking about kissing me good bye, not just a peck on the cheek. I´m talking about holding me close at night and I´m talking about making out under the shower, but not about sex" she said, staring at him, observing his reactions. He shook his head, then a smile appeared on his face.

"You have no idea what you do to me, don´t ya? "he asked and laid his forehead against hers.

"When you stepped into the shower this morning you nearly gave me a heart-attack. I needed to get out of it, otherwise I would have pushed you up against the shower wall. I had to take a very cold shower when I arrived in the diner" he smirked and kissed her. When he pulled back she was smiling also, the doubt was nearly gone.

"Why didn´t you tell me? I really thought that you don´t want me anymore." she asked and kissed him again.

"I didn´t want to put that pressure on you. I don´t want you to sleep with me until you´re completely sure that you want it again. I don´t want to hurt you. Promise that will only sleep with me again when you´re ready!" he said.

"Ok ,promise. But it´s okay if you touch me. I trust you" she told him.

"But I don´t trust myself. I don´t know if I can stop, once we´re past a certain point." Luke confessed.

"I know that you will stop when I tell you to. I know you. And you might not need to take a cold shower afterwards" she winked at him and smiled.

"If you go on talking like that, I will need one now!" he laughed and then kissed her again. After some seconds Lorelai slid her tongue along Lukes bottom-lip and he opened his mouth. She crawled on his lap while their kiss got more and more passionate. She felt now, that he hadn´t been lying, he was very aroused.

He slid his hands under her shirt and caressed her back. She moaned and slid her hands under his shirt and her hands started to wander to his pants when they heard a furious cry from upstairs.

"See, no chance to let it go any further. Your sons is hungry again." she said, breathing hard.

"Then don´t let him wait. We can´t finish that with or without him." Luke said and stood up, holding out a hand for Lorelai. When she took it, he also pulled her up and into his arms.

"You´re okay now?" he asked her.

"Yes, and sorry for doubting you. I just really, really missed you, I think that and the sleep deficit got to me. You come with me, I´m sure your son also wants to see you!" Luke lokked into her eyes and saw that she was lying, she wasn´t fine.

They walked up the stairs, hands joined.

And while Lorelai sat own in the rocking chair, Luke picked up Will.

"Here we go" he said when he handed her the baby, then sat down on the armrest and watched while Lorelai was nursing Will. When he started to smack, Luke started to laugh and Lorelai joined him. They took Will with them when they went back to the bedroom and Lorelai lay him down on Luke´s chest before she lay her head in Luke´s arm-crook.

"I love you" she said before she closed her eyes.

"I love you, too Lorelai. Please never doubt that again!" he answered, kissed her and hoped that she would be fine now.

**TBC Please R+R**


	13. Annoying

_**Well who said drama was over?**_

_Thanks for the reviews! I hope you´ll give me some for this chapter, too!_

* * *

**Chapter 13: (ten weeks old): Annoying**

"You are not kidding. You really make me go there tonight!" Lorelai said and then took a sip of her decaf, then put it back on the diner counter in front of her.

"Please don´t start this discussion again. I really can´t hear it anymore. They are you´re parents, it´s your father´s birthday and they invited us, you said yes. So just stop right here!" Luke said in a very annoyed tone, and then took some plates and carried them over to the waiting guests.

"I know, that I said yes. But he was going on and on how he wanted to see Will again and how cute he is and then I couldn´t say no. He blackmailed me into coming! And you did nothing to stop me!" she went on, when he was back behind the counter, refilling the coffee-machine.

"Lorelai, seriously, why shouldn´t we go? Give me one reason! A good one! Again: he is your father, it´s his birthday, we have time, you said yes."

"But I don´t wanna go! They have seen Will and the house, we have been to Friday night dinner last week and I don´t want to go there again that soon. I feel like I´m walking on egg-shells the whole time we´re in that house. I have to watch every word that I say, otherwise my mother will get that hurt look on her face. Before they were showing no feelings at all, beside their disapproval for my life, but we talked. In a weird way, but we talked. Now everything they say is how proud they are, how beautiful our house is, how nice I look in my dress and after that there is silence. I can´t deal with that. Disapproval? Yes! Disappointment? Yes! Mistrust? Of course! But this awkward silence? Nooooooo! And I would rather spend the time alone with you" she ranted.

"We will go, end of this discussion! And now go and change Will, take a shower and then change into something which is expected tonight. A dress or so. I will be home in half an hour and we will leave at six o´clock sharp!" he ordered and then went into the kitchen without another word.

She was driving him crazy. Not that she hadn´t before, but this time it was really annoying.

Since her breakdown on the couch four weeks ago, their relationship at first had been better again, he spend more time at home with Lorelai and Will, but something had changed, nevertheless.

The more time he spend with her, the more time she demanded. Sometimes she came into the diner and clung to him, following him through the diner, until he would give in and go upstairs with her, would sit down on the couch and hug her for at least twenty minutes. When he didn´t, the fear he had seen that night would reappear in her eyes and she would look so heart-broken, that he would give in then.

Also Rory had noticed that her mother was different and Emily had called him a week ago and had asked him if everything was all right between them. He had had a long talk with Rory about it, because he needed to talk with someone. They both had agreed that it were just the hormones and that she would be herself again soon. But the longer he saw her like this, the more he doubted, that it were just hormones. He thought that maybe Will reminded her of the time when she had Rory and had to do everything by herself. Maybe that had got more to her than she would ever admit.

But no matter what it was or why she was acting like that, he had reached his border of understanding and it was starting to make him angry.

He was kind of relieved that they wouldn´t be home alone that evening, but at her parents house. She hadn´t left the house since Will was born. She went to work and in the diner. Once to her parents, because he had forced her, but she never visited Sookie, Rory or anybody else. She was waiting at home for him to come home and wouldn´t let go of him until he had to leave the next morning.

He had always enjoyed spending time with her, she was funny and beautiful, sometimes sad and silent or angry, but always Lorelai. But this wasn´t the woman he had married anymore. She seemed more like a scared child with a baby on her arms, pleading for help and love everytime she would see him. And this might have been the situation when she had Rory, he thought. He had to talk with Emily or Richard. They weren´t his favourite people, but he needed their help, and he could just hope that they would do it. They owed him!

* * *

When he stopped the car in front of the Gilmore´s house he had to untangle his right arm first from Lorelais grasp before he could get out of the car. She looked like she would start to cry every moment, but he ignored it and opened the back door to take out Will in his car seat. He walked to the door and after he rang the bell he felt that she was grasping his hand. Lorelai just let it go so that they could both hand their coats to the maid after the door had opened and then took his hand again. 

He pulled it away to greet her parents, congratulated Richard and kneeled down to get Will out of his car seat before she could take it again. He had never imagined that he could be annoyed of Lorelai touching him.

* * *

When the doorbell rang again, Lorelai knew that it must be Rory, but she felt nothing. In the last time everything she felt was fear. She didn´t really know of what she was afraid, but the only thing that helped was when Luke took her in his arms and held her as close as possible. She had tried to explain it to him that one night, but because she didn´t really know what she was feeling or why it was difficult. 

When Rory entered the room she hugged her, then sat down on the couch again.

When she had entered her parents house the first time with Will last week the fear had intensified, but this time it was even worse. They hadn´t started dinner yet and everything she wanted to do was run.

Luke sat beside her, playing with William. The baby laughed and made noises that sounded like "Gaaah" everytime Luke would hold him over his head, just to let him down a few seconds later.

She should be happy about this, but again she just feared that it would be over soon.

During the dinner she was quiet, barely eating anything. She felt sick And when the dessert arrived, the urge to vomit was so strong that she stood up and ran up the stairs into her old bathroom.

At first Luke was shocked, but then he became worried and followed her, handing Rory her brother before he ran after Lorelai.

* * *

He found her on her knees, her head over the toilet, throwing up. Like he had done it during her pregnancy he kneeled beside her and rubbed her back slowly. 

When she was done he picked her up and carried her to her old bedroom, lying her down in her bed.

Again he felt helpless, but he wasn´t annoyed or angry anymore, just worried.

She had rolled herself onto her side, brought up her knees nearly to her chest and stared into nowhere.

He watched her intensely for some seconds, then lay down behind her, his hands over her waist, caressing her stomach. He placed a soft kiss on her neck,be fore he spoke, nearly whispered.

"Lorelai, you need to speak with me! I can´t stand this anymore. Please tell me what´s wrong!" he was so worried now that he nearly started to cry.

"I don´t know. I´m scared. All the time I´m scared. I don´t know why" she whispered back, happy that she didn´t have to face him, because she knew that she would have started to cry immediately.

"I already told you that I won´t leave you. I love you, you know that!" he whispered back, he couldn´t speak louder, it would have ruined the intimate moment and he hoped that this time they could get out of the way, whatever was in their way.

"You say that. But maybe if I do something wrong, you won´t love me anymore and I will be alone again." she said a bit louder.

He turned her around and forced her to look at him.

"You could never do anything like that. You know, you´ve been really annoying the last few weeks and sometimes I think you are driving me crazy. But I´m far more worried than annoyed. I want to help you. I want my wife back!" he told her honestly.

"I want that, too. But when you´re not with me I feel like everything is falling apart. That you won´t come back, or something will happen to you, or Will or Rory. And that Ill be alone again. I don´t think that I will be able to deal with everything all by myself. I need you."

"I need you, too. But what made you so scared that you needed to vomit? That´s why you threw up, wasn´t it?"

"After my parents visited us and you started to work again this feeling of loneliness started to increase everyday. I started to see signs that you don´t want me anymore. After my breakdown on the couch it changed. I started to worry that I will be alone again. That maybe everything was just a wonderful dream. I don´t want to wake up."she tried to describe her feelings.

Luke looked at her and tried to understand what she was trying to say...

**TBC... Please review!**


	14. Wake up!

**Wow, thank you!I never got so many reviews for a chapter and I really liked it. **

**GilmoreLover:**you might be disappointed after reading this chapter, but I have the whole story already in my head. All I can say is : stay tuned!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: Waking up**

...then he suddenly pinched her

"Oww!" she said and slapped him on the arm.

"What are you doing?"she asked.

"I´m trying to convince you that this is not a dream and you are alreadyawake!Im here, Will is downstairs with Rory and your parents and this Logan kid. You had a hard time when you were younger. But this room here is not you. And we won´t leave you here. You will never be in the position you were in then. I will take you home after we have celebrated your dads birthday. We will bath Will, you will feed him, then we will lye him down to sleep in his crib and if you like we will watch a movie afterwards. Then we we´ll also go to bed, we´ll wake up tomorrow and go to the diner. You can bug me and maybe you will get a cup of real coffee, just this one time. But before, you have to calm down and trust me that this is not a dream. I mean what a weird dream would it be, in which we would lye in your old bed, on your fathers birthday, after you puked your guts out! So wake up!" he tried to joke.

This time she got his message. Unlike on the couch, this time it really hit her. She didn´t know why, it just happened. It clicked in her head. All weight fell from her shoulders and she started to smile. Not one of the sad smiles or not-Lorelai-like smiles she had worn all month, but an honest, happy Lorelai trademark smile. And he smiled back.

Then suddenly she jumped out of the bed and started to pull on Lukes arm.

"Come on, Lukey. Let´s celebrate! I really feel like it now!" she laughed when she saw his confused look. Everything felt so different suddenly. Her old confidence was back, her parents couldn´t take anything away from her. Not her husband and not her baby. Maybe Rory, sometimes, but not her two men. And that was enough.

Luke also jumped out of the bed when he saw her standing there, radiant with happiness. He hadn´t an idea what he had said that had changed everything, but he was more than happy that she was smiling again.

He pulled her close and hugged her, before they left her old room and went down stairs, still both smiling like crazy.

"Lorelai, you´re okay?" Emily asked concerned. She had Will on her lap.

"Yeah, I´m fine. Maybe I´ve just eaten something wrong today. But I´m fine now." She knelt down in front of her mother in the living room. It didn´t even bother her that Emily was holding Will. Rory shot Luke a curious look, but he just shrugged, shook his head and smiled.

Will smiled when he saw his mother, struggling excitedly with his legs and arms, like he knew that his mother was happy again."Gaaah!" he made again, and Lorelai kissed him on his nose.

"Are you singing for your grandfather? Yeees, I know you´re singing for him. Say "gaaah" Will!" she laughed and he did it again, laughing with his mother.

"Gaaaah!" Lorelai made and Will repeated it.

"Well. I have to say, that´s a nice song!" Richard laughed.

"Happy birthday dad!" Lorelai said, stood up and hugged him.

"He´s a very smart boy!" Emily said when Lorelai had joined Rory and Logan on the couch.

"Yes, he is. He´s not 3 months old and already smiles and "gaahs" the whole day. He´s incredible. You should see him when Luke comes home. Then everything you can see is the huge smile on his face and he struggles like crazy, sometimes I´m barely able to hold him. And if Luke comes home two minutes later than usual he is crying like crazy and I´m not able to calm him down." Lorelai said and turned her head to smile at Luke, who stood behind her.

The rest of the evening went very well. Luke took Will and placed him on the floor to play with him. The little boy had caught everyone´s attention when his giggles had filled the room.

Lorelai had talked with Rory and Logan and the longer she had talked with the young man the more parallels she had discovered. Maybe Logan was what she would have been if she hadn´t got Rory.

Emily and Richard had also enjoyed the evening. They loved to see the smiling baby and they felt that something had really changed that night. The smile Lorelai had worn on her face when she had come down the stairs with Luke, had not once left her face again.

And Luke... they both knew before that he was a nice guy. Emily had liked him before he and Lorelai became a couple. They just always have thought he wasn´t good enough. But now they saw their daughter interacting with her family and they knew that without Luke she wouldn´t be that happy. They had accepted that evening that he knew her better then they ever would, and that he had more influence. As long as Lorelai would be happy they would accept this.

It was late when they left and headed back to Stars Hollow, nearly eleven p.m. . Will was already asleep in his car seat and when they arrived at home they just lay him down in his crib without changing him.

Rory and Logan had decided to join them watching a movie. It was the first time that Lorelai really felt that her family was happy. Every member. No conflicts, no problems.

When the movie was over Rory and Logan went to her room and Lorelai fed Will again, before she joined Luke in he bedroom.

She wanted to plop down on the bed, when an idea came in her head.

"Hey, husband of mine! Get up!" she said lay her head a little bit on the right side.

"Wife of mine, it´s nearly two o´clock in the morning. And although our son might sleep till five or six, we should go to bed!" he told her. She started to pout and he was glad that she was doing that again. She hadn´t done it what seemed like forever.

"Okaaayyy! Then I will take my bubble bath in our huge bathtub alone!" she said and started to unbutton her blouse. She threw it at him. Then she walked backwards towards the bathroom-door, slowly opening her skirt. When she reached the door she let it drop to the floor and smiled at him seductively.

Luke watched her show, enjoying it a lot. Then he stood up and walked over to her, getting rid of his shirt in the process. When he stood in front of her, she reached for his belt and opened it and his zipper. His slacks fell on the floor and he stepped out of them. This morning all he had wanted was that Lorelai would stop touching him all the time, and now he longed for it.

She placed one hand on his chest and kissed him quickly.

"Luke... you know that we can´t... as much as I want... but I´m not sure I can..." she told him and became serious.

"I told you that you should take all the time you need. Let´s take this bath you were babbling about!" he smiled and kissed her.

"I wasn´t babbling!" she protested and wanted to walk into the bathroom, pretending that she was offended, but he grabbed her by her waist and kissed her neck.

When they lay in the tub, Luke behind Lorelai, cheek against cheek, Lorelai played with his finger.

"What a day!" he sighed and then kissed her cheek.

"I ´ve been annoying the last few weeks!" she said.

"I can´t deny that. But I was more worried about you."

"I´m sorry. But you were so great. You´re sure you can deal with me for the rest of you live?"

"I´m sure I can´t live without you!" he said and stroked with his thumb over the white-gold ring she wore.

"Very good answer! You´re perfect!"

"I´m perfect for you!" he whispered into her ear.

"Whoa, Mr. Grumpy, I think Babette and Miss Patty will kidnap and rape you when theyll find out what a lovey-dovey you can be!"she laughed.

"Aah, Geez! Lorelai!" he grumbled.

"Seems like everything´s back to normal" she laughed when he said that.

"Thank god!" he said before he stood up and got out of the bathtub, dried himself and then held Lorelais bathrobe open for her. She stepped into it and he tied it for her. Then he picked her up and carried her to the bed. When he got in next to her, she snuggled up against him, like she had done the whole last month. But this time she just lay her head on his chest, not hugging him so tight he could hardly breathe.

"What have I told you tonight at your parents house, that made the change? I mean I´m happy that you´re happy again, but what was it?" he asked and kissed her forehead.

"Honestly? I have no idea. I could hear the click in my head and then everything was fine again. Maybe...but... I really don´t know!" she said. Luke started to chuckle.

"What? Are you laughing about me? That is not very nice of you!" she told him and started to tickle him. He laughed even harder but tried to stop her. When he had caught her hands, he held them tightly together.

"I just doubt that it´s a good sign that now not even you are understanding your actions! That´s crazy, even for you!" he said and started to laugh again. And Lorelai also had to laugh. After that they lay there for several minutes and Luke drifted off to sleep, when she spoke again.

"Luke...hey, don´t sleep! I want to ask you something!" she whispered in his ear.

"Mmmmh?"

"Well, when I saw you playing with Will tonight, on the floor of my parents house I started to wonder..." then she was silent again.

"Wonder about what?" Luke mumbled still half asleep.

"I know Will is still really small and I mean... we can´t even ...you know... but maybe in a year or two...only if you want... " she rambled.

"What re you talking about?" Luke asked. If he was fully awake he was most of the times able to put together what she wanted to say, but he was too tired. Lorelai took a deep breath, then said.

"I was thinking that maybe it would be nice in a year or two to make a little brother or sister for our baby boy. I mean they could play together, cause Rory is too old... and they could argue... about toys I think... and drive us crazy because they run around in the diner or the Inn.. or..." Luke stopped her with a kiss.

"Yeah, that would be very nice! I love the idea of having another kid. But let´s wait. I think a year or two is okay. We could enjoy having Will being a baby before we have another one. "

"So maybe on our second wedding day we could try for another!" she grinned.

"Yeah, we could do that! Speaking of wedding days, I have a surprise for you. I booked a room for a week-end in a really nice hotel. I spoke with Sookie and Cesar and with Rory, she will look after Will."

"Oh, wow! You´re the best!" she said and hugged him.

"But now I´m really tired, Mr. Perfect. Let´s sleep!" she told him and yawned.

"Who was babbling the whole time!" Luke asked and grinned before he switched of the light.

**TBC Please review!**


	15. Aliens

**Thanks again for the reviews.**

to Izzpuppy: I know what you mean and I thought long about putting this in, but I just think that they both changed (in my story of course, but maybe alsoI the series, but well hopefully see that soon!) and that it´s not fair that Rory can do whatever she wants and be selfish, while Lorelai cant enjoy what she has. But I don´t think that this is really replacing, I would say it´s accepting. I hope you will like this chapter better!

* * *

**Chapter15: Aliens**

"Hi Mom, it´s me!"

"Oh hi, kiddo!" Lorelai said and sat down on the edge of her desk.

"Mom, please promise that you won´t kill me! Whatever I say now, promise!" Rory said in an unsure tone.

"Ooookaaayyy!" Lorelai said and preparing herself that she would have to bail her daughter out again, or anything comparable.

"My professor in literature decided suddenly to write an exam on Tuesday, which means I have to learn the whole weekend, which means I can´t look after Will! I´m sooo sorry , Mom!" Rory said.  
"Oh noooo! Rory. Tell me that that´s a joke! And it´s a very bad one!"

"No, mom, it´s not a joke. I also thought so at first, but it´s not. But I know that you are really looking forward to your first wedding day with Luke and I feel so miserable. But Logan said he would look after Will."

"Logan? Would like to look after your 3 and a half months old baby-brother!" Lorelai had to laugh.

"He likes him! And Will likes Logan!" Rory defended her boyfriend.

"I know that he does and I really appreciate the offer, but I don´t think that he can handle him the whole weekend. I have to think of something else."

"But if you don´t find somebody then tell me and I will help Logan. I will bring my books and I will learn at home." Lorelai smiled when she heard that Rory was speaking of "home". She had finally accepted the former Twickham-house as her home.

"No, sweets it´s fine. And thank Logan for the offer. But I´m sure we will find someone. And now start learning!"

"Okay, bye mom. And I´m really sorry. Tell Luke how sorry I am!"

"I will! Bye!" Lorelai said and hung up the phone. This was a disaster. It was Thursday evening, she and Luke wanted to leave Friday morning for romantic weekend in an hotel. And now Rory called and said she couln´t look after Will. Lorelai wasn´t angry, it wasn´t Rory´s fault, but she knew they had to find a solution. She grabbed her purse and walked over to the diner. He looked after Will today, it was part of their new arrangement. Two days Luke would look after him and would bring him over to the Inn when he needed to be fed and two days she would look after him. Then Luke again and so on.

* * *

"Luuuke...Where are youuuuu?" she screamed when she entered the diner and he was nowhere to be seen.

"Luuuke...I neeeed you... we have problem!" she screamed and walked behind the counter.

"Would you stop screaming!This is a diner not a football stadium!" he said grumpily when he emerged from the storeroom, Will in one arm, a pack of napkins in the other hand.

"And what are you doing behind the counter? Go, go get!" he told her and waved with the napkins in his hands in the direction he wanted her to go. She walked around the counter and plopped down on a stool. When Luke turned his head to lay down the napkins beside the coffee-machine she stuck out her tongue.

"I know exactly what you are doing!" Luke told her with raised eye-brows and faced her again.

"And what were you babbling about? What problem do we have?"he asked then.

"Well to make a long story short: Rory can´t look after Will this week-end" she told him.

"What! Why?" he asked confused.

"I don´t know how to answer the what-question, but the answer to your why-question would be the long story. She has something to do for Yale. Not her fault. She is terribly sorry and even Logan said that he would after our little boy here"

"Not an option! I can´t believe she lets us down again.! Maybe it´s not her fault this time, but what´s with the two dinners she just never showed up to? This girl is so not Rory anymore!" Luke shook his head and then grinned, when he thought of Logan handling a baby a whole weekend.

"I know what you mean. But what can we do. I got kind of used to it. Maybe that´s the new Rory and I just have to deal with it. Any ideas for a babsitter?" Lorelai asked.

"What about...Sookie?" Luke said

"She has two kids at home and an Inn to handle this weekend. Next!"

"I´m out. Do you have any ideas?"

"No, not really. There was this idea for not more than a second that maybe, just maybe we could ask my parents!" she looked at him, waiting what he might say. She wasn´t sure about his reaction.

"Or we could take him with us.." she went on when he stayed quiet.

"No, I also thought about your parents, but I was sure you didn´t want them to look after him. But I mean, they are crazy about him, especially your father, I think they know the basics about handling a baby... why not? Call them and ask! The sooner the better!"

"Thank you!" she said and gave him a quick kiss before she took Will and walked upstairs to call them.

* * *

"Emily Gilmore" her mother answered the phone.

"Hello, mum, it´s me, your daughter, Lorelai." she stammered.

"As far as I remember you are the only daughter that I have, and I remember your name!" Emily told her in her typical Emily Gilmore manner and Lorelai had to smile at that, because her mother seemed to be her old self again.

"I´m glad you do!" Lorelai laughed

"So am I" Emily said and joined her laughing.

""Well, mom, um, I wanted to ask you something, I mean me , Luke and I wanted to ask you something..."

"Yes?"

" You know that we are going on this weekend trip to celebrate our first wedding day...?"

"Yes I remember that!"

"And Rory wanted to look after Will...?"

"Yes!"

"But now she has an exam next week and can´t look after him..."

"Yes"

"And then Logan offered that he would look after him..."

"I see!"

"No, mum, I´m sure you don´t, because we don´t trust him to look after Will for a whole week-end. Maybe for an hour or two yes. Maybe an evening if Rory helps him, or if we would be in the next room..."

"Lorelai stop ranting and come to the point! Do you want us to organise a nanny or that we should keep an eye on Logan?" Emily interrupted her.

"No, that´s not what we thought. We thought that maybe, just if you don´t have any other plans, you and dad could...?"

"Oh, really? Lorelai! We would love to!" Emily nearly screamed into the phone and Lorelai held the phone away from her ear.

"I´m glad you think so, mum. When can we bring him over tomorrow?"

"Whenever you like. We will be at home!" Emily said and Lorelai could hear that she was still smiling.

"Well, then see you tomorrow!" Lorelai said.

"See you tomorrow!"

* * *

"And?" Luke asked when Lorelai re-entered the diner.

"They do it! Don´t be shocked if my mother will greet you with a hug and a kiss tomorrow. She sounded so happy, that I think that might be an option!" She said on a stool in front of the counter and sat Will in her lap.

"I think I could live with that!" Luke said and smirked. He knew there would be some reaction to that statement immediately. He was right.

"What? You could live with that? If my mother would kiss you? Full on the mouth with everything!" she made a disgusted face.

"Nobody said anything about a kiss on the mouth. As innocent as I am, I thought you are talking about a kiss on the cheek"

"Ha, innocent...you? No way! I think the last three months caused some amnesia! But I´m sure by tomorrow evening you will remember pretty well!" she said and tried to wink at him.

He leaned forward, placed his elbows on the counter, so that he was eye-to-eye with her.

"You´re sure you´re ready? We don´t have to... you know. Not because it´s our wedding-day. I don´t want to hurt you just because you think it would be a nice present or I would expect it." he whispered, so that only she could hear.

" You are the sweetest husband ever!" she smiled and kissed him.

"But don´t worry. I really want it. Actually I can´t wait. It´s been more than three months. I really miss it." she said and kissed him again, a little longer this time.

"Uuuuh, can´t wait till tomorrow! Seems like you´re celebrating your wedding day a bit earlier!" they heard Miss Patty´s voice and broke apart. Luke immediately took Will and fled into the kitchen.

Lorelai just smiled and was sure that Patty would call Babette the second she would have the opportunity to and tell her what ever it was that she was imagining right now.

* * *

The next morning around nine Lorelai rang the bell at the Gilmore´s house.

The door flewopen and both Emily and Richard stood there.

"Oh my god, they truly exist! Aliens!" Lorelai said aloud and Luke had to laugh. Emily and Richard both just shook their heads, to express how inappropriate the comment was, and then greeted their daughter and her husband, before they took Williams car-seat with the baby in it and hurried over into the living-room.

"Stop them! Police! Help! Luke do something! They are kidnapping our baby!" Lorelai yelled, but Luke placed one hand over her mouth to silence her.

When he took it of he gave her a look and she started to giggle.

"I like your other way of shutting me up a lot more!" she told him and then watched how her parents took Will out of his seat and took his little jeans-jacket off.

While Richard started to play with his grandson, Lorelai and Luke explained to Emily how to feed Will, when to feed him, what he liked and what not...

In the end Richard and Emily needed to throw Luke and Lorelai out, because they couldn´t separate from their son. Because Lorelai had hugged her baby so hard he had got scared and had started to cry. Then Luke had to calm him and it was nearly noon when they left.

"I already miss him!" Lorelai pouted when they walked over to their car.

"Me, too! But I´m sure he will have a good time. And if there are any problems they will call us."

"Oh yes, they will!" Lorelai stated. She had let them promise it first and then swear it and then she was thrown out before she could think of another possibility. Then she started to smile.

"One weekend just you and me!" she said and sighed contently. This would be their first wedding-day and everything would be perfect. How could it not, she had Luke to herself all weekend, without a diner or the Inn, a crying baby, nosy neighbours or a daughter with a crazy boyfriend.

"Hey Luke! Do you think the next year will be as eventful as this?" she asked him after they drove for about one hour.

"With you as my wife? Sure!" he smiled.

* * *

"How long till we arrive?"

" Five minutes less then when you asked the last time" he grumbled.

"Uuuh, I know. I want to listen to the reggae-fever CD!" she said two minutes later.

"Lorelai...!" he warned her.

**TBC review please!**


	16. No dog and a camera

_Hi, I´m back. It´s a little bit difficult for me to update at the moment, because although I have a break at university I have a lot to do and I´m back with my parents for that break which means I have to share the internet access with my two brothers. It´s so much easier having his own flat, believe me!_

**_Thanks again for the reviews, I´m looking forward to more!_**

_**to gilmoregrly4life**: I can tell you that I definitly won´t get Emily pregnant. For the rest of your questions: Go on reading, I won´t tell you the answers._

_**to Izzpuppy:** Dont worry, I don´t think your review was that bad. It showed me that you read it very intensely, which is a compliment. Tell me if you disagree when you think I head in the wrong direction with the story, or you don´t like parts of it._

* * *

**Chapter 16: No dog and a camera**

"Thank god, we are here!" Lorelai said excitedly and started to bounce in her seat.

"You´re saying ´thank god´? I think this is my line after two hours in a car with YOU!" Luke told her and got out of the car. He walked over to her side and opened the door for her.

"My lady.." he grinned.

"Thank you kind sir!" Lorelai laughed and grabbed her bag.

They stood in front of an apartment which was part of an hotel, but lay a bit on the side and had it´s separate entrance. In front of it was a huge garden and on the back of it a lake. Because of Lorelais connection to Mike Armstrong Luke had been able to get a tip to find a nice Inn or hotel for their first anniversary. Sookie had contacted Mike and asked him and he hand send a brochure.

"Wow! This is great!" Lorelai smiled and pulled Luke on his hand towards the front door. He had got the keys from the reception before they drove up their driveway to their own apartment.

She grabbed the key and unlocked the door. And before he knew it they were inside and she had pressed him against the now closed door, kissing him passionately and unbuttoning his shirt.

"Whow, whow, slow down! I would like to survive this weekend!" he said and grabbed her hands.

"You will survive. Who else would take care of my needs when we´re back home?" she grinned and kissed him again.

"needs, huh!" he grinned and suddenly picked her up. She screamed out of surprise, but then went on unbuttoning his shirt. Luke placed her on the bed and while he slid out of his shirt and the T-shirt he wore, Lorelai got out of her blouse and threw it on the floor.

"You can leave the rest right there, too!" she told him and got rid of her skirt and then lay back against the pillows. Luke did like he had been told and joined her on the bed, completely naked.

They kissed feverishly and soon her pants and her bra joined the rest of the clothes on the floor. Their hands roamed over each other and Luke placed kisses all over her body. When she couldn´t stand it anymore Lorelai pulled on Lukes hair to bring him back up to her.

"Luke, please. I need you. It´s been way too long!" she said with a hoarse voice.

He brought his lips back to hers and lay on her.

"Your sure? I don´t want to hurt you" he asked through the kisses.

"Yes... please... Luke!" she moaned when he kissed down her throat. But suddenly he stopped and rolled off of her.

"Luuuuuk! What are you doing? Come back here! Now!" Lorelai whined.

"Lorelai, I don´t have.. I forgot the condoms. I mean you´re not on the pill..."

Lorelai scooted over and then lay on top of him.

"You don´t need to worry about that as long as I´m nursing Will!" she told him and kissed him again.

* * *

"Richard is the bottle ready? Hes getting a little bit impatient" Emily yelled to be louder than the furious screams of Will.

"Yes, yes. I think it might be all right now, Emily" Richard told her as he entered the living room with a bottle and then handed it to his wife.

Emily sat down and offered Will the bottle, which he accepted immediately.

"He eats like his mother!" Emily said, but had to smile.

"Looks like it, Emily. And he has her eyes."

"Yes, but his hair starts to get brighter. It´s not as dark anymore as it was when he was born."

A few moments of silence followed while they both watched their grandson eating.

"It was really easy heating up that bottle. I didn´t need to mix anything. I always had some trouble doing it when Lorelai was a baby. It´s pretty nice that she thought of it and already did that!" Richard said.

"She didn´t need to mix anything, Richard. This is mother-milk." Emily said and shook her head slightly.

"How could that possibly be ? How could she get it in these bottles?" Richard asked and thought about it.

"Oh, Richard, really. Sometimes you´re so naive! There are pumps for that. Should I explain it more detailed? " Emily explained him with raised eyebrows.

"Oh..um..no...well... I´m in my office if you need me" he said embarrassed and left the living room.

"Your grandfather doesn´t know anything about things like that, William. You were hungry, I know. But you are fine now? Yes, you are. I´m sure we will get along pretty well, don´t you think? We don´t want to disappoint your mother..." Emily said in a baby-voice to Will.

* * *

"Oh god, you have no idea how much I missed sleeping with you!" Lorelai said breathless and lay her head and her upper body on top of his, then kissed him.

"Well, I think I have a pretty good idea, believe me!" Luke smiled and rubbed her back slowly.

"I don´t think that we will get out of this bed anytime this weekend. I hope you´re not tired!" she told him and placed some kisses on his chest.

"I´m fine with that. But I know you and I know that you will get hungry soon."

"Room-service!" Lorelai asked.

"No way we´re eating in bed. But I know that they have a good restaurant here. We could go there, eat something and then come back and..." he grinned.

"I like the way you think!" she whispered before she kissed him passionately. Luke pulled her on top of him, when he suddenly felt something wet against his chest and broke the kiss.

"What´s that?" he asked confused. Lorelai slid down and lay next to him, hiding her face behind her hands. Luke looked down on his chest and started to laugh when he realised what it was.

"Oh my god, this is sooo embarrassing!" Lorelai mumbled behind her hands. Luke just laughed harder and pulled her towards him again. She hid her face between his chest and his arm, her face all red. Luke needed some time until he was able to speak again.

"Lorelai, this is really nothing to be embarrassed about. I just never, not in one of these thousands of books we read, read anything about this. I mean that it could happen." he still grinned.

"Yeah, well if your son would be here, we wouldn´t have this problem. But because he isn´t and it´s past his feeding time... I think I really need to pump milk before it starts to hurt." she explained to him.

"It hurts?" Luke asked, his smile gone.

"No, at the moment it just feels a little bit uncomfortable, like when you eat too many marshmallows and they lye in your stomach and it expands to a size that people think you´re pregnant."

"I´m very familiar with that feeling!" Luke said sarcastically.

"Okay, I will take care of that" she said pointing to her breasts "and you will find something to wear and then wait in the shower for me!" she said and got out of the bed and kissed him one more time.

* * *

"Yes, Lorelai. Of course, tell Luke we took care of that. Yes he´s asleep. Have a nice dinner! Bye" Emily said and hung up the phone.

"And you told them that he´s fine?" Richard asked and sat beside her on the couch.

"Yes, about a thousand times. As if the list they made for us wouldn´t be enough. I mean we also raised a child."

"Yes, we did. But you have to admit that we always had a nanny to help you."

"Yes, thank god. Lorelai was a cry-baby. She screamed day and night..."

"And never stopped... until today!" Richard completed her sentence.

"But she was such a beautiful child. Remember on her third birthday when we bought her that yellow dress and the matching ponytail-holder for her curls? She looked adorable."

"Yes, she did. Until she started crying and threw herself on the floor kicking furiously around, because she wasn´t allowed to eat chocolate-cake in that dress."

"You remember that?"

"How could I not? It was the first time she yelled ´I hate you´before she ran to her room and locked the door and we had to call someone to open it!"

"Oh, yes..." Emily said quietly and then glanced over to Will, who was still sleeping in his traveller-bed.

* * *

"Hey, Luke! Do you think we will still be that happy in 30 years?" Lorelai asked while they walked slowly around the lake their arms wrapped around each others waists.

"I hope so. If you´re still alive then. I mean with the coffee and your eating habits...!" he said and kissed her.

"Don´t think you´ll ever get rid of me! I swear, when I die before you I will follow you as a ghost and begging for coffee and cake!" she grinned.

"I hold you to that!" he told her with a grin before he became serious. "as long as you would still be there, I would be fine. I can´t live without you!"

"Oh Luke!" she whispered and hugged him. When she let go of him again, she tried to lighten the mood.

"Sometimes I wish a had a recorder with me that I can prove that you´re such a cheese sometimes, when you will deny it the next time and be macho-man again."

"Macho man, huh? I will show you macho-man!" he grinned and pulled her in the direction of their apartment.

* * *

Emily woke up and when she heard something and walked over to Lorelais old bedroom when she saw that Richard wasn´t in bed anymore. When she opened the door she gasped and needed a second before she found her voice again.

"Richard, can you tell me what on earth are you doing? Why are you wearing that?" she asked an pointed to his silver-glitter vest.

"Well, William cried, I heard him through the monitor. So I went down, heated up a bottle and fed him. I changed his diaper.."

"YOU changed his diaper!" Emily couldn´t believe it.

"Yes I did. But he started to cry again when I lay him in the bed. So I picked him up and started to walk around, but he wouldn´t calm down. Then I started to sing. But because I can´t sing without my vest, I went over to the pool-house and put it on. He seems to like it, so I lay him on Lorelais bed, between the pillows, so that he couldn´t fall off and started started to sing for my grandson." He explained like it was the most normal thing on earth.

"Richard! You danced!" Emily stated.

"Yes, I did. And he seems to like it." Richard said before he started to sign "Mein kleiner grüner Kaktus" again.

"I don´t believe this! I need to get the camera!" Emily mumbled before she walked downstairs to get the photo-camera.

* * *

"Good morning beautiful! Happy anniversary!" Luke whispered into Lorelai´s ear and then placed some kisses on her cheek. He knew that she was already awake.

"Mmmm... Morning" she mumbled and pulled him to her so that he was lying on top of her, her eyes still closed.

"If you open your eyes I have something for you!" he said between the kisses. Immediately she opened her eyes and grinned.

"Uuuuh, a present me! Where is it? Gimme gimme!"she squeaked and clapped her hands.

He picked up a small box from the floor and handed it to her, still lying on top of her.

She slowly opened it and her eyes got huge when she saw the necklace inside. It was made of white-gold, matching her ring and had some small diamonds in it.

"Oh my god!" she whispered then she was speechless and hugged him.

"Lorelai.. I need air.. you are killing me here..!" he choked out after a few seconds.

"That´s what you get for making expensive gifts!" she laughed. "But I also have something for you" she told him, then pushed him off, got out of the bed and walked over to the dresser. She took out a small package, walked back to the bed, lay down and then pulled him near, so that he was lying on top of her again.

"This, my perfect husband is for you!" she grinned and handed him the package.

He unwrapped it and smiled when he saw what was in it. It was picture frame with several pictures from their wedding, one of Luke with Rory when she was about nine years old, and one with Will after his birth. The silver-frame had the engraving "Award for the perfect husband and best daddy in the world!"

"Read the card!" she told him and he opened it.

"I don´t need a dog, nor a fence, nor matching jogging suits. But I have it now: the whole package. Thank you so much. I love you! your annoying, but beautiful (although I don´t have my figure back at all) wife"

Luke had to laugh when he read the last sentence.

"Don´t you think we should start working on getting my figure back?" she asked and raised her eyebrows while she grinned seductively.

"We can do that!" he said and kissed her.

* * *

**TBC Review please!**


	17. sick and tired

_**Thanks again for the reviews! Now after all the fluffy chapters I´m gonna add some drama, the main point off this story. 16 chapters were needed to get here... uff!**_

To **ProFfeSseR**and **Kylie1403** : All I can say is: I know!

* * *

**Chapter 17: (4 and a half months old) sick and tired**

"Hey, do you feel better?" Luke asked when he entered the bedroom. Lorelai was lying on the bed, her eyes closed. She just groaned in response. Since yesterday evening she felt sick and had a headache. She threw up several times during the night and Luke ordered her to stay home. Lying in the dark on the bed had helped her a bit, she was not throwing up anymore. She was just tired but she knew that Will needed to be fed. So she sat up and lifted her shirt before she took Will from Luke and positioned him on her breast.

"Do you need anything? Something to drink, some food?" Luke asked her as he stood next to the bed.

"Ugh, don´t mention food! But a glass of water would be nice" she told him and he walked downstairs and got the water for her. He placed it on the night-stand and then sat down on the bed,waiting for her to finish feeding Will. After some minutes the baby was satisfied and she handed him to Luke and slid down on the bed again, closing her eyes.

"God, Lorelai, you look horrible! You´re sure you don´t wanna go and see a doctor?" Luke asked her and caressed her cheek with one hand while holding his son with the other.

"It´s just some virus Luke, it will be over soon. And I can´t take any medication ´cause I´m still nursing Will, so it won´t change anything. But you could call Rory and tell her that we cant have dinner with her and Logan tonight."

"Yeah, sure I´ll do that. And you sleep. Do you have fever?"

"No. You look after Will?" she asked

"Sure" he said before he kissed her cheek and walked over to Wills nursery.

* * *

"Let´s change your diaper son and then we gonna call your sister." he told him when he lay him down on the changing table.

"Shhh, Will don´t cry. You mom needs to sleep, she´s not feeling very well."He handed him an rattle and Will took it, waving wildly around with it. When Luke was done, he took will and walked downstairs in the living room and called Rory.

"Hi Mom!" Rory answered the phone.

"Um, actually it´s me, Luke"

"Oh, I saw the ID and I though it would be mom. What´s up?"

"Lorelai is sick and we need to cancel the dinner."

"What´s wrong with her?"

"Maybe some virus, I don´t know. She has a headache and she´s throwing up. I hope she´s asleep now." Luke explained.

"Is grandma looking after Will?"

"No, I took him to the diner with m, then I came back because he needed to be fed, but I won´t go back. I took the rest of the day off so that I can look after her."

"Mmmh, fine. Otherwise grandma would have been happy to look after him. They talk about nothing but the weekend he spend with them."

"I know, believe me, I know" Luke said and rolled his eyes.

"Have you seen the picture of grandpa dancing on front of Will?" Rory laughed.

"Yes, your mother put a copy on Wills picture wall. This vest is really... " Luke shook his head.

"I still can´t believe that grandpa did this."

"Well, your grandparents are strange people. But other topic: When should we have dinner then?" Luke asked.

"I have to talk with Logan first, but I think maybe in four weeks?"

"Four weeks? I don´t think your mother will be sick that long!"

"Of course not, but at first I have some exams and then Logan invited me to go skiing, so that I will be able to do it on Christmas. We just take a week off from Yale and then he will teach me."

"Taking some days off? Skiing on Christmas? So you won´t be here on Christmas?"

"No, I won´t" Rory said

"Does Lorelai know about that?"

"No, I had no time to tell her. But I will do it when we come for dinner."

"Ror, you know that she will be devastated. I mean, what are you thinking? You always celebrated Christmas with her. Even last year."

"Luke I don´t want to argue about this. I always celebrated Christmas with her, but this year Logan asked me and I said yes, because I really want to. It will be fun. And mom won´t be alone. She has you, Will and grandma and grandpa. Not to speak of the people in Stars Hollow."

"That´s not the same, Rory. But you go and tell her and see how she will react. But I want you to know that I´m not okay with it."

"I need to go Luke. I hope mum will feel better soon! See you in four weeks" Rory said and the line went dead. She had hung up.

For a moment Luke stared at the phone in disbelieve. But then Will tried to grab the phone, but it was too big for his little hand. Luke smiled and offered Will his finger,which he accepted. He let him play with it for some moments, before he took him and placed him, that he was standing in his lap. William looked at his father with huge eyes, waiting what would come.

"Can you tell me what´s wrong with your sister? Has she lost her mind? Your mommy will be very sad when she hears this. Maybe you need to talk with your sister. Can you do that? No of course you cant!" Luke said and placed a kiss on Williams cheek.

William made some sounds as if he was trying to answer and Luke had to laugh.

"Yes, you will tell her that!" he said and then placed the boy on his shoulder and hugged him, while he placed several kisses on his head.

"What do you think, why don´t we go for walk and let your mommy sleep?" Luke said, stood up and placed Will in his stroller, which stood in the entrance area.

* * *

A week later:

"Hello Lorelai, this is your mother. Luke told us that you are still sick but working again. I tried to catch you at the Inn, but whether you really weren´t there or you just gave Michel orders that you won´t speak with me. I´m really concerned, please go and visit a doctor, Luke said you still didn´t do that. I expect you back at Friday night dinner when you feel better."

Lorelai shut her cellphone after she checked her mailbox and threw it on her desk. Why couldn´t they just leave her alone. Everybody told her what was best for her: Luke, Rory, Sookie, her mother, Babette, Miss Patty, even Kirk gave her the advice to visit a doctor before he would catch that virus, too. She felt nausea again and quickly went to the bathroom where she threw up one more time, that afternoon. Afterwards she refreshed herself and then went over to Lukes diner. When she entered he stood behind the counter.

"Where is Will?" she asked him without greeting him.

"Upstairs, he´s asleep" Luke said and looked at her questioningly. He knew that she was angry about something.

"I need to talk to you! Now!" she said and hurried up the stairs to his former apartment.

Here we go´ he thought and followed her.

She began the second he had shut the door.

"What on earth are you thinking? Why are you running around telling people that I´m sooo sick and I need to see a doctor? " she asked upset.

"I m not running around telling people that they should talk to you. But when they ask me how you are I tell them that you are sick, ´cause it´s the truth" he answered.

"I am not sick!" she stated.

"No? What are you then? Is it normal for you that you´re throwing up several times a day for over a week now. I dont think so!"

" I know when I´m sick and at the moment I am not! You cant tell me , no one can tell me if I´m sick or not, ´cause I know it." she yelled.

" Stop yelling you will wake up Will! And I don´t know who you are trying to fool, maybe yourself, but I just know that you are not fine. " He said to her and walked over to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"I´m worried Lorelai. I´m really really worried. Maybe you are right and it´s nothing just some problem with your stomach or something. But you need to see a doctor. Please Lorelai, promise me that you will make an appointment today. I already lost my parents and both of them were pretending it was nothing and when they went to a doctor it was too late. Please promise you will go!" Luke begged her. She saw the concern, the fear and the sadness in his eyes.

"I promise!" she whispered and hugged him, lying her head in the crook of his neck. They stood there for a few seconds before she untangled herself from him and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door shut, what woke up William. Luke picked him up and tried to soothe him while he heard vomiting sounds out of the bathroom.

* * *

2 days later:

"Well Mrs. Danes we have the results now..." the doctor began and Lorelai fidgeted on her chair. The vomiting was still a problem and she had lost a lot of weight in that short time. She felt tired and exhausted even if she just stood up and it became more and more difficult for her to nurse William, because it hurt her.

So she sat on that chair, fidgeting with her hands while the doctor told her what was wrong with her. When she heard the diagnosis for the first time she thought she heard wrong.

"What?" she asked looking up from her hands. But when the result was repeated her eyes opened in shock and she had the feeling she couldn´t breathe anymore. The first thing that came to her mind was Luke, Rory and her parents.

"No!" she chocked out and didn´t even realise that she dig her fingernails into her own thighs.

**TBC Review please**


	18. Tell me

_Thank you so much for all the reviews, wow. I think one more and my email account would have dropped dead of exhaustion!_

_I give in ( you were begging) and post the next chapter, I finished until chapter 22 last night. I always have the next one ready before I post another one, which means, it´s already written what will happen before you get to read the other one. I´m looking forward to your reviews!_

_And those who are waiting for drama... just wait it´s heading there!_

* * *

**Chapter 18: Tell me**

"No, William this is nothing to eat!" Lorelai said and took her cellphone away from Will. He had started to put everything he found into his mouth, no matter what it was.

Lorelai was feeling better because of the medicaments the doctor had given to her. Luke had been questioning her for over a week what the doctor had said, but she had told him it was just some virus. And again she was sure that he knew she was lying, but she coulnd´t tell him the truth. Their whole plan would be destroyed and their life would be a chaos.

William was lying on the floor in their bedroom while Lorelai got dressed for the Inn. He lay on his stomach, playing with the toys which surrounded him.

When she was done she picked him up and hugged him, tried to savour the moment. The she walked downstairs and placed him in his car-seat and headed over to the Inn.

* * *

"Hello this is Luke Danes, could I speak with doctor Grey? Thank you" Luke said and waited while he sat in the storage-room.

"Doctor Grey, hello?" a female voice answered.

"Hello, my name is Luke Danes, I´m the husband of Lorelai Danes." Luke started.

"Oh, didn´t the medicine help her? I told her to stop by once again if it didn´t help."

"No, they helped, its not about this" Luke said, and wanted to go on when she interrupted him once again.

"Then you decided about the operation. Does she really want to do it?" Now Luke was confused.

"Which operation? She told me she had a virus, but I dont believe her and now I called and hoped that maybe you would tell me what is wrong with her."

"Oh, uhm, Im sorry I already said too much. I can´t tell you anything. I just can advice you that you need to talk to her and decide what to do. As fast as possible, or we can´t do anything anymore. She was really devastated when she left me."  
"Um, okay, Thank you" Luke said in shock. He had been right, it was something serious. He needed to talk with her, now. So he stormed out of the diner and ran over to the Inn.

* * *

When he arrived there he saw Sookie standing outside with a furiously crying Will in her arms. He took him from her nd tried to soothe him, while Sookie told him in panic.

"I tried the last minutes to call you, but it was always occupied. She just stood there in the kitchen and suddenly lay Will on the table and then she fainted. She just fell down. Will started to cry and she hit her head on a chair. We tried to wake her up and just when Michel wanted to call the ambulance she woke up and ... and told us not to call them. She told me to look after Will and ordered Michel to drive her home. And she told me not to call you, but I just couldn´t. He wouldn´t stop crying and your her husband and..and.." Sookie burst out into tears.

Luke was even more panicked now than when he had arrived. With Will on his arms he walked home and wished he would have taken the car to come to the Inn.

* * *

When he arrived at home Will had stopped crying and just looked at him.

Luke walked upstairs into their bedroom and saw Lorelai lying on the bed, asleep.

He decided to let her sleep, no matter how hard it was for him and walked over to the nursery.

He lay William on the huge patchwork blanket the town women had made for him and sat next to him on the floor. He handed him his Tweety-ring and William stuck it in his mouth and laughed.

He played with his son for two hours, until he was tired and needed a new diaper, but Lukes thoughts were all about Lorelai and what she might tell him.

* * *

After Will was asleep in his crib walked over to the bedroom, Lorelai was lying on the bed, crying silently. Her sobs were muffled because of the pillow she buried her head in.

He walked over to her and sat down on the bed and reached out to rub her back. When he touched her, she was so surprised that she nearly fell off the bed.

Before she looked at him she tried to wipe away the tears and then faced him.

He din´t need to say a thing, she could see the question in his eyes. He knew she was lying and he wanted to truth.

"Luke..." she started, but then she was overwhelmed by her emotions and threw herself into his arms.

His expression was blank, he just lay there on the bed, holding her and rubbing her back, while his imagination went wild.

They lay on the bed like that for several minutes until she was able to speak again. She sat up and looked down on him, tears still glistening in her eyes.

"Im so sorry Luke. I can´t tell you how sorry I am. I ruined everything, our plan, our whole plan. It´s worthless now. I´m just... I´m sorry. I understand it if you´re not able to go through this with me. It´s my fault, it´s all my fault..." she started to cry again.

"Lorelai what´s wrong with you? What is it? Just tell me!" Luke said and pulled her down again, so that she was lying on top of him.

"I know it´s too much. With the diner and Will. I thought about the...the...operation...but I dont know if I can do that."

"Why not Lorelai?" Luke asked

"Why not? You mean, you want that?" she said and looked up.

"If it helps you, of course." Luke stated.

"Help me? " she said shocked.

"Lorelai I love you and I want to to be fine again."

"I love you, too. But I can´t handle it, it´s too much. I don´t know what to do, Luke. I don´t know what to do." she sobbed.

"Lorelai please tell me what it is. What´s the diagnosis? I need to know!"  
She took a deep breath and untangled herself from him.

"I don´t know how to tell you, and that just before Christmas. I´m just so sorry. Please don´t hate me!" she said.

"Just tell me!" Luke pressed and prepared himself for the worst. She stood up and paced beside the bed for a moment. Then she stood still and looked at him.

**TBC Please review**


	19. No!

_Ok, because I´m in a good mood today I post two chapters today, never did that before. But it´s also because I worked 18 chapters to get to that point. I can´t believe I did it until here, which **doesn´t** mean the story is over!_

_I got really used to these many reviews, so don´t let me down on my hardest chapter. I think I wrote it 4 or 5 times, so here we go...

* * *

**Chapter 19: No!** _

"I´m pregnant again and the doctor is 90 sure that its twins!" she told him as fast as she could and waited for his reaction.

Luke let out a deep breath, then nearly sprang off the bed and hugged her as hard as he could without hurting her.

"Don´t ever scare me like that again! I thought you had cancer or some other serious illness! I even called your doctor this afternoon, but she wouldn´t tell me anything. God Lorelai...!"

His relieve was obvious.

"What are we gonna do Luke? I can´t have another kid now. It´s too early, not to speak of two other kids. I just can´t handle three babies!" she mumbled against his neck.

He sat down on the bed and pulled her into his lap.

"Take he deep breath!" he told her and she did.

"Ok, let´s start at the beginning: How did this happen? I mean your still nursing Will, right?" he asked

"Yeah, but obviously this stupid book was wrong about all that hormonal stuff it said. You can get pregnant while your nursing, I should have asked the doctor and not just believe this... thing. I screwed up this time..." she wanted to start gain, but Luke stopped her.

"Sshhh, Lorelai. If, then we both screwed up. It´s not your fault alone, as we all know. So next important question: How far along are you and is it really that sure that we´re getting twins?" he asked and squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

"Ten weeks. The honeymoon again. And she made that photo-thing because some hormones were very high and she wanted to know if everything is all right. And she said that she is pretty sure she saw two, not one. She said maybe the next time we will find out for sure."

"I think we really need to take care the next time we´ll celebrate our wedding-day!" Luke said and tried to lighten the mood a bit, but got no reaction from his wife.

"Wow, so maybe twins. Oh man...just...wow!" he said then when the realisation hit him all of a sudden.

"Luke what are we gonna do? What are we gonna tell the others: Rory, my parents, the town? Hey guys, he knocked me up again because I was too stupid and told him, we need no protection or We know it´s too early, but it was a mistake. Ah and by the way, we really did it this time: We get twins! or.."

"Stop it Lorelai! It´s no ones business how this happened or if it was planed or not. Maybe Rorys business and I´m sure we will hear some comments from your parents, but all that matters is that we want these kids." Luke told her.

"Do we?" she asked him and faced him.

"What does that mean? Sure it wasn´t planed. I mean not now, but we wanted another kid,we talked about it. And now we will have two, just a little earlier. And we can´t change it." Luke stopped then and looked at her. He studied her expression and once again it hit him.

"Wait... the operation you were talking about... you were talking about an abortion. Am I right?" he asked her in a strange voice. She just looked at him but remained silent.

"Am I right?" he asked again,louder this time.

"I just thought that... with Will still so small and the diner and the Inn and Rory being crazy... it´s just not the right time. And then twins Luke.. it would be hard enough with one more baby, but two? It´s not the right time.." He suddenly stood up and she nearly fell on the floor.

"You would kill our children because it´s not the right time? You really thought about it, didn´t you? " he said in an icy voice. Again silence.

"I can´t believe this... you would really kill our children. I need to get out of here!" he said and rushed out of the room and down the stairs.

"Luke wait!" Lorelai yelled, but the front-door already slammed close. She started to cry again and wanted to follow him when she heard Will crying in his crib. So she walked over and picked him up, the sat down in the rocking- chair crying together with the baby-boy.

* * *

It was past three o´clock in the morning when she heard the front-door. She had tried to call him and had searched him everywhere in town, but there had been no sign from him and he had turned off his cellphone. She ran down the stairs and wanted to hug him ,relieved that he was back and they could talk it out, but he just pushed her away and walked upstairs into their bedroom. She followed him, begging him to talk to her, but he said nothing. 

He opened the wardrobe and pulled out a bag and stuffed some of his clothes into it.

"What are you doing? Luke!" Lorelai cried, but still no response. She walked over to him and tried to take away the bag, but Luke was stronger and caught her hand, then he went on. Lorelai stared at him, she had never seen him like this. She couldn´t tell if he was angry, hurt or disappointed or everything together, but the warmth he normally seemed to send out was gone and he was cold. Lorelai shuddered.

When his bag was full he took it with him when he walked over into the nursery and grabbed one of Williams bags and also filled it with some baby-clothes, then he grabbed the bag with the bottles and some food, which was ready for the next day in the diner. Lorelai stood in the doorway, her jaw nearly on the floor. She thought this was a nightmare and she hoped to wake up soon. Luke would never...

He walked over to the crib and carefully picked up William, who was asleep. He kneeled down and placed him in his carseat, which stood next to the crib on the floor.

"Luke, what are you doing?" Lorelai yelled, after she realised that this was the reality.

"I need to get out of here. Away from you. I can´t stay here, while you are thinking about killing our children, or even doing it. And because you said everything is too much for you I´m taking Will with me."

"No!" she whispered shocked.

"I don´t know when I will be back." was everything Luke said before he walked out of the nursery.

"Luke, no! You can´t take my son way! Where are you going? I need to know!" Lorelai yelled.

Luke, who was already downstairs turned around.

"I can´t leave him with you. Maybe you will also get rid of him when he doesn´t fit in your time-schedule anymore!"he said in this cold voice again, before he left the house.

Lorelai ran after him, but he was already in the car and drove away without looking back.

"Will!Luke! Come back! Please come back! Give me my baby back! Luke!" Lorelai screamed while tears were streaming down her face.

* * *

"Lorelai?" it was Sookies voice which she heard the next day. 

"Lorelai your front-door was wide open. Don´t you know it´s cold outside or is this a new idea of Luke to bring you closer to nature, because..." Sookie stopped when she saw Lorelai. She was lying on her bed in nothing but a short night-gown and no blankets. The wardrobe was open, the rest of the room was destroyed. The lamps were lying on the floor together with all of Lukes clothes and Lorelais make-up. Lorelai her self just stared on the ceiling a blank expression on her face.

"Lorelai?" Sookie said and sat down next to her friend, but got no reaction.

"Lorelai?" she tried again and touched her shoulder. Slowly Lorelai turned around, her eyes red and puffy from crying, her whole face swollen and wet.

"Luke left me. He took Will with him. I .. I think he might not come back for some time!" Lorelai explained before she burst into tears again.

**TBC review please**


	20. I need

_Wow, so here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy, although it´s a bit short!_

_**to Izzpuppy**: I had to look up what "knack" means, but I found it : ) , so thank you!_

_**to BluEyedBeauty**: Youll see... ;)_

_**to orangesherbert7**: Wow, what a review... slow down! It´s just a story!_

_**to iceprincess954**: This story is not to tell my personal opinion about abortion. It´s just how I think Luke would react, because I think he´s really conservative sometimes, so if somebody feels offended, totaly not my intention!_

_**to ProFfeSseR: **Sure there´s a plan, or why would I have the story till chapter 23 already written and completely finished in my head: )_

_**to Kylie1403**: Not forever, but a while.._

_**To the rest**: Just thank you for the reviews and I´ve never had so many OMG in the reviews!_

* * *

**Chapter 20: I need..**

Two days later, two days before Christmas, Lorelai still had no message from Luke. She still couldn´t believe that he did this to her. If he yelled, threw things, didn´t speak to her at all, she could deal with it somehow. But that he left and took William with him, was something different. It had been Sookie who had stopped her the day before, calling the police and telling them that he had kidnapped her son. She was furious, but above all she was sad. She missed William... and Luke.

And what made it worse was that she blamed herself. If she told him earlier, or in a different way... she had no idea what to do.

She just lay there in her bed, thinking all day long and staring at the wall. She had never in her whole life felt that horrible. Not when Rory dropped out of Yale, not when she ran away with her daughter from her parents house or when Chris had left her for Sherry and Gigi. Not even when Luke had left her after her parents vow-renewal. She had had the whole package- and lost it.

Several times a day she tried Luke´s cellphone, hoping that he would answer it and would bringat least William back.

The only times she left the bed was to use the bathroom or to pump milk, because she was still breast-feeding William.

She hadn´t told Sookie why they had started to fight, just that they did. She couldn´t tell her that she was thinking about an abortion. Had thought about it. Luke´s words were echoing in her head kill our children . Every time she closed her eyes she heard them over and over again and she felt even worse, if that was possible.

If she had to raise these children alone, she would do it now. Luke was right, she could never kill them. She wanted to tell him, wanted to tell him that she wanted to work this out, have the babies and be a family again. But Luke was gone and if he brought back William, would he stay?

* * *

"Mum?" a voice interrupted her thinking and Rory appeared in the doorway. 

Lorelai didn´t burst into tears, she felt like she had no more left. She just stared at Rory and tried to sit up a bit.

"Mom, Sookie called me. What happened? She babbled something that Luke left and took Will with him? That can´t be true! Mom?" Rory said and sat down on the bed.

"It´s true. He´s gone. I don´t know where he is and when he will be back. If he will come back.. He grabbed Will and left at three o´clock in the morning. And it´s my fault, everything is my fault Rory." she told her with a very shaky voice, nearly whisper.

"But why? What happened?" Rory asked shocked. She still couldn´t believe this.

"I´m pregnant again. With twins. I told him we didn´t need any protection cause I´m still nursing Will. It was in the book, but it´s not true. It´s an old lie." Lorelai paused.

Rory knew that Luke would never leave her mother because she was pregnant, so she waited for her mother to go on.

" I told him and he was so great. He said that he wanted these kids. But I was so... so I asked him if we really do. And I talked about an abortion. I discussed it with my gynaecologist because I was so shocked when I found out. And then he yelled at me how I could even think about killing our babies and he left. He came back early in the morning, grabbed some clothes, Will and left. He said he couldn´t leave him with me, because I might get rid of him when he won´t fit in my time-schedule." Lorelai paused again and stared at the bed-covers.

"I have no idea where he is or if he will come back. But he can´t take Will away from me..." Lorelai´s voice cracked and she wasn´t able to speak anymore.

Rory sat there and listened to her mother. She needed time to take it all in, before she could say anything. Her mother pregnant again, with twins, Luke left and took William with him. Lorelai talking out an abortion...

After some minutes of silence and thinking she took her mothers hand.

"He will come back. Luke would never keep William from you. And then you can talk. Everything will work out." she tried to reassure her mother although she wasn´t convinced herself.

" I don´t know. But I´ve never seen him like this. He was so cold. Like his love had been replaced by hate. I´m sure he hated me when he walked out of here."

"He could never hate you. He loves you more than anybody else!" Rory tried again.

"No, he loves his children the most. His son and these two in here, although he just knew some minutes. And I talked about killing them. He hates me, I now it."

"Oh mom! He could never hate you!" Rory said and hugged Lorelai. But her mother staid stiff and didn´t return the hug. She stared against the wall.

"Have you eaten something?" Rory asked when she let go of her.

"Sookie brought some soup. But I´m not hungry."

"You need to eat, mom. You´re eating for three now. You need it." Rory tried to convince her.

"I need Will and Luke" Lorelai whispered and lay back down on the bed.

* * *

Two days later, on Christmas Rory was still with her mother. She had convinced her to drink something, for the sake of the babies, but Lorelai stayed in bed, without really talking to anyone and refused any food. Rory had called Emily and Richard and just told them that Luke and Lorelai had a fight. Of course they wanted to know what had happened, but Lorelai had asked her not to say anything. Together with Sookie she had also arranged someone to help out at the Inn and the diner and she had a lot to do to keep the nosy town-people out of the house and away from her mother. They wanted to know where Luke and William were, what happened to Lorelai,if Luke would be back for Christmas... but she just ignored their questions. 

It was that afternoon, when she was sitting in the living-room watching TV while her mother had finally fallen asleep when she heard the front-door open. The next thing she heard was her crying brother.

She jumped off the couch and ran to the front-door. Luke was standing there with a crying Will in his arms. Looking not better than her mother. He didn´t say anything, just walked past her and upstairs. She followed him. He entered the main bedroom and placed Will on Lorelai´s chest. The baby calmed down immediately and Lorelai opened her eyes.

She wasn´t able to say anything, she just hugged her son and kissed him several times while tears ran down her cheeks. Luke watched the scene for a moment, then turned around and walked downstairs. Again Rory followed him.

When he walked towards the front-door she grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Where are you going now? Will you run again, this time without Will? Have you any idea what you did to mum?" Rory yelled and got louder with every word.

"You took her son away from her and never answered you cell! She was worried sick that you would never come back! She lay there in that bed all day long. She refused to eat and to talk about it. Don´t you care? Why can´t you just talk about it? You´re such an idiot. You´re going away because she thinks about an abortion and you are endangering the life of your children because you go away. You know she doesn´t eat when she is sad or upset. A few days more and you might have killed the three of them!"

Luke just stood there, watching Rory while she yelled at him. When she was silent he walked outside without saying anything and closed the door behind him.

**TBC**


	21. silence

_Ok, I decided to already post this chapter, cause I´ve got 3 more already ready and Im always curious what you are thinking about it. So again, I´m looking forward to your reviews!_

**to Kylie1403**: Rational needs some time. And with Luke it sometimes needs a lot of time! (season 5 ep 13-16! He nearly killed me, I was sooo sad!)

**to localizy**: I dont understand your review:( Do you want me to make Luke go away!

**to ProFfeSseR**: Wow, you´re always reviewing and always a real comment! thank you! I was really ashamed! (if you got my review you know what I´m talking about!)

to** Lorelai Gilmore46**: You just started to read it! wellcome!

**to ultimategilmoregirl**: Poor girl! Did at least someone hand you a tissue?

**To the rest **: thank you! I´m always really happy when I check my mails and have a lot of reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 21: silence**

Two hours later, after nursing William, putting him down in his crib and taking a shower Lorelai walked down the stairs and found Rory in the living-room.  
"Where is he?" she asked her daughter

"I don´t know. He just walked away" Rory stated sadly.

"I need to find him." Lorelai just said and walked out of the house.

"Mom, you need a jacket, it´s freezing outside!" Rory yelled, but Lorelai was gone.

* * *

At first she walked over to the diner, then to the Dragonfly and finally found him on the bridge by the small lake. He sat there staring into nowhere, deep in thoughts.

She walked over to him and sat beside him. He looked at her for a second, then looked away quickly.

They sat there in silence for some minutes and Lorelai started to shiver, because it was so cold. Luke slipped out of his jacket and handed it to her. She took it and lay it over her shoulders, taking one deep breath, because she was surrounded by his scent.

"I will have these babies" she told him after some more minutes.

He looked at her again, then looked away.

"Will missed you" he said.

Suddenly she couldn´t take this situation any longer.

"Why did you do that? Why did you take my baby away from me without telling me where you are and when you´re coming back! I was worried sick. I thought you might never come back!" she screamed while she attacked him with both her hands. She hit him on the arms and his chest. At first he was surprised, but then he caught her hands and held them tightly. Tears were on her face and she sniffed after she had calmed down a bit and he let go of her hands.

"I´m sorry" he said then and this time he really looked at her. She could see that he looked as horrible as she did.

"You should go home. It´s cold!" he told her after some more minutes.

She stood up, but then everything started to spin around and she placed a hand on Lukes shoulder to steady herself.

It hit him like an electric shock and he stood up quickly and steadied her.

"You´re okay?" he asked after she let go of him and he stepped back

"No" she stated simply.

"Are you able to walk?" he asked. But of course he knew this was not what she was talking about.

"Yes" she said and walked away, but stopped after some steps.

"It´s Christmas and it´s cold. Come home!" she said, but didn´t turn around to face him.

"I don´t think that..." he started, but she interrupted him.

"I´m tired and exhausted. Please" she said silently. She needed him to be there, to be home, no matter how unsure everything was and how hurt they both were. She began to walk again and heard his steps behind her.

* * *

When they arrived at home, Lorelai still a few steps ahead of Luke they both saw Richards car in the driveway. The Christmas dinner, Lorelai had totally forgotten about it. But at the moment she didn´t care.

They entered the house and heard her parents in the living-room, chatting with Rory. They both just said "Hello" and Emily and Richard stared at them.

The radiant happiness which normally surrounded the couple was completely gone, the argument must have been a lot worse than either of them had imagined. Emily noticed that Lorelai was thinner, with red eyes and a swollen face. The twinkle she always had in her eyes was gone and she looked sad. When she looked at Luke, she noticed he looked just as horrible.

"I´m gonna take a shower" Luke said and walked upstairs. Lorelai walked over to her mother and took William out of her arms. Still in Lukes jacket she sat down on the couch and cradled her baby against her chest, then lay her forehead against his little one and closed her eyes, without saying another word.

Emily and Richard exchanged a concerned look, but then just talked to Rory again. They knew Lorelai wouldn´t tell them what had happened. Not till the problem would be solved.

* * *

Luke had some trouble holding back the tears when he walked into their bedroom. Lorelai had obviously destroyed the whole room in anger. Their lamps were gone, his clothes everywhere on the floor, the pictures broken. Even their wedding- picture lay on the floor, the frame shattered in thousand pieces. Some of Williams baby pictures lay on the bed and Fred lay on Luke´s side of the bed. She really had though he might not be coming back. When that dawned to him, he felt hurt again. He had needed some time to think, to think about their life, their marriage. What their marriage was worth if she thought about an abortion, without even telling him that she was pregnant. What was she thinking? That he would leave her because she was pregnant, because it was not the exact time they had planed it. That he would be angry or that he wouldn´t want those babies because he was afraid what the town or her parents might say? She had really thought about it and when he remembered the words of her doctor it somehow seemed like a done deal.

And then he had asked himself if she had wanted more children at all. Having a baby had been his idea and she had agreed. They had got William. But another kid was a topic she had brought up.

When she had told him that it would be twins, he had remembered the night of the fire at the Inn when she had told him about her dream. In her dream she was having his twins and they were married. And when she had found out she was pregnant with William she had told him again about that dream and had babbled about the beautiful night-gown and how happy she had been in this dream. The next thing he knew was that she told him she didn´t want these kids and was thinking about an abortion. He had felt a sharp pain and then felt nothing anymore. She had shred his heart in pieces in one sentence. Then he had got so angry that he needed to leave or otherwise he couldn´t guarantee for anything anymore.

And now here he was in the bathroom, drying his hair and fighting his tears back.

This Christmas was supposed to be special, with William and Lorelais parents in the house. It was suppose to be happy and cheerful. They had bought tons of presents for Rory and William and Luke had got an amulet for her with Wills picture engraved on the inside and the dates of their marriage and his birth. On the back of it it had the engraving "Can´t live without you! Love Luke"

He walked out of the bathroom and thought about if he lay it underneath the Christmas-tree or not, and then decided against it. He placed it on her pillow and walked downstairs into the kitchen to fix something to eat and to avoid the stares of her parents and Rory.

* * *

Lorelai sat on her couch William still in her arms. She was staring at him and taking in his baby-smell, while he played with her fingers. He took her thumb in his mouth and chewed on it. She stroked his cheek with her other thumb and he smiled. He looks exactly like Luke´ she thought. She just concentrated on the baby and didn´t hear or saw what happened around her. When Emily tapped her lightly on the shoulder she snapped out of her daze.

"Lorelai dinner is ready" Emily told her.

"I´m not hungry. I´m staying here with Will" she said and then put her focus back on her son.

Emil walked in the dining-room and looked at Luke. He was staring at his plate.

"She´s not hungry." she simply said and sat down. Luke thought about it for some seconds, then grabbed Lorelais and his plates.

"Excuse me, but she needs to eat" he said and left the room.

He put the plate down in front of her and joined her on the couch. He took William and sat him, leaning against the couch, between them and handed him his rattle.

She looked at William, who smiled at his father and at her while playing with his rattle and then at Luke, who just grabbed the fork and handed it to her.

She took it and began to eat. They sat in silence and Luke felt a little relieved when he saw that she was eating, then stared back at his own plate.

They both didn´t realise that Rory opened the dining-room door a moment and looked at them. They just needed to fix this, there was no other way. If they separated, her mother would never be the same again.

**TBC Review please!**


	22. Merry christmas

_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear **ProFfeSseR,** happy birthday to you!_

_Actually this chapter is kind of a present for you, because I didn´t want to update till Friday at least, because I was sooo fast this week that I thought you needed a break. But because it´s your birthday...! I hope you have such great weather like we do here in Germany today!_

**to localizy**: Thanks, now I got it!

**to orangesherbert7**: I think after this chapter I´m gonna make you wait, so don´t get too used to it!

**to muffin aux carottes**: "Post the rest please!" --> I might be fast, but not that fast! P.S: J´aime bien ton nom!

**to Tonks2004:** I don´t think that´s possible. You can only be mad at the author, but please don´t be mad at me!

* * *

**Chapter 22: Merry Christmas**

If Rory wouldn´t have been there, the evening would have passed in complete silence. Neither Luke nor Lorelai were saying a word, they just answered some questions. After the dinner Luke had cleaned the kitchen and washed the dishes. Then he went outside, what caused that Lorelai ran to the window, afraid that he might leave again, but he just shuffled the snow away.

Lorelai focused the whole evening on Will. She nursed him, cuddled him and played with him and just ignored everybody else, except Luke, which she observed the whole time.

Her parents left shortly after the dinner, sensing that this wasn´t an evening to celebrate and Rory excused herself and drove back to Logan, to their skiing-trip, which she had interrupted.

* * *

After Lorelai had put Will in his crib and had unpacked the bag with his clothes she walked back into the living-room where she found Luke on the couch, doing nothing but sitting there in the dark. She sat beside him and waited. He wasn´t angry anymore, neither was she, but there was a thick wall between them and she needed to break through it. 

"Where have you been?" she asked him.

"In Maine, in Liz´s summer apartment." He answered. They weren´t looking at each other, both just staring at the floor.

"The lamps in the bedroom are broken. We need to get new one´s, I can´t fix them." he told her then.

"I´m sorry. I was so angry when you left that I just... Should I buy some new ones?"

"Yeah."

Again there was silence for some minutes. And again Lorelai broke it.

"Luke we need to talk about it. About what happened and what we´re gonna do now."

"I know. But I just can´t... you ... when you said..." Luke shook his head.

"Can we talk tomorrow?" he asked after a pause.

"Sure. I just need to know..." she began but then stopped. She wasn´t sure if she wanted an answer to that question.

"What?" he pressed

"Do you.. do you still love me?" she whispered. He looked at her and then lay his hand on top of hers.

"Of course I still love you." he said. A single tear ran down her cheek and he pulled her closed, hugging her, while she rested her head on his chest. Her arms were around his waist and he stroked her hair with one hand.

"I love you, too" she sobbed.

After a while when she was able to control herself again, she untangled herself from him and stood up.

"I´m going to bed, I´m tired. Night!" she said and walked towards the stairs.

"Lorelai?" Luke called her and she stopped.

"Merry Christmas!" he said

"Merry Christmas" she answered and walked upstairs.

* * *

Lorelai walked into the bedroom and realised for the first time the chaos she had left. She walked to the closet and began to lay Luke´s clothes back in there. One of his flannel-shirts she threw on the bed. Then she picked up the wedding picture in the shattered frame and lay it on her night-stand. She picked up her make up and creams, before she dressed herself in Luke´s flannel. It calmed her and somehow reassured her that they would work this out. 

She crawled into the bed and under the covers and lay the pictures of William on Luke´s night-stand. When she lay her head on the pillow she felt something cold and searched with her hand for it. She felt that it was a chain with something and wanted to switch the light on again, but then remembered that the lamp was broken. She stood up and walked over to the window. It wasn´t that dark because of the moon and then snow on the ground and she was able to see what she held in her hands. She opened it and saw the picture,then turned it around and saw the dedication.

A small smile appeared on her face and she put on the necklace with the amulet. She crawled back into the bed again, this time on Luke´s side.

She placed an hand on her stomach and stroked it lightly.

"Hey you two. Merry Christmas!" she said and lay on her side and fell asleep. It had been the first time she had allowed herself to realise that she was pregnant again. She would have another baby. Babies. There were two babies in her. Their babies.

* * *

Luke sat on the couch for some time, then walked upstairs to get a blanket. The door was a bit open and just when he wanted to enter he heard Lorelai´s voice, talking to their babies. 

He smiled and silently walked back downstairs and lay down on the couch.

* * *

The next morning he woke up because he felt some weight on his stomach. He opened his eyes and saw Lorelai sitting on the edge of the couch and she held Will, who was sitting on Luke´s stomach, smiling and squeaking when Luke opened his eyes. 

Luke sat up a bit and then placed a kiss on Williams cheek.

"Good morning my son. You slept well?" he asked him.

"I think so, because now he´s wide awake and wants to open his presents" Lorelai answered for him and gave Luke a little smile, which he returned.

"I don´t think that he knows that there are presents for him." Luke tried to get back to their banter, which had always been a save ground.

" Well, he´s my son and I always knew when there were presents, Rory always sensed it, so I think there is a huge possibility that he also has that talent." she accepted his offer.

"Then we better don´t make him wait" Luke said and took Will and then walked over to the Christmas tree and sat down on the floor. He placed Will in his lap and handed him a small present.

Luke looked up and saw that Lorelai was staring at them, playing with her new amulet she wore. She placed it over her finger, so that he could see it.

"Thank you" she said then.

"No, thank you" he answered and they both knew they weren´t talking about the necklace.

"Will, no! This paper is nothing to eat!" Lorelaismiled then and sat down next to them under the Christmas tree.

**TBC Please review**


	23. Happy New Year

_Okay, next chapter today, because tomorrow I might not have the time to post it. And because I have to finish chapter 26 today, because otherwise there will be no updates for a loooong time, I publish this one so early this morning._

_It´s so hot here, that I can´t sleep (39°C)._

**to localizy**: I totaly understand your problem, I have the same! But that´s not the only one. The counter at the stats for the reviews isn´t working properly either. Sometimes it says "2 reviews" although I got 15 or so, very depressing when you´re looking at the stats!

**to LoVeLuKe**: Read this chapter and youll know. But better doesn´t mean good!

**to lilienprinzessin** and **gilmoregrly4life** : Emily will play an important role in chapter 25, so just a little patience!

**to ProFfeSseR**: I hope you had a nice birthday! Actually right now it´s too hot here. You can´t go outside and the pools are just..urgh!

**to Izzpuppy**: Oh yeah, she is! And because of your question with Christmas and Christmas Eve: I really don´t know, in Germany it´s all the same. You have three days and they are all called Christmas here. And because it´s not really important for the story I was too lazy to look it up. But the dinner was the day before you open the presents in the morning, that´s the important part! ( In Germany you have dinner and you open the presents on the 24 dec. and the other two days are pretty boring and just to visit the family!)

**to LLLoveForever**: I thought about it for a second, but that´s not what I wanted. If he comes back just because there are complications, then the problem wouldn´t be solved. That´s why I did´t put it that way.

* * *

**Chapter 23: Happy New Year**

Two days later they still hadn´t talked about what had happened. They both avoided the subject, afraid what result their talk would bring.

They had found some sleeping arrangement: Lorelai took the bedroom, Luke slept in the guest bedroom downstairs. It wasn´t that Lorelai didn´t want him in their bedroom, she was just afraid to ask him to come back. And Luke wanted to sleep in his own bed again, but he didn´t found the courage to ask her. He was the one who had left and took her son away, now he had to deal with the consequences.

They both looked after Will and Luke went to the diner to check on things, but the main time they spent together in the house, avoiding "the talk" and both were walking on egg-shells the whole time. Rory had called and Lorelai had told her that everything would work out. She was still hurt that Rory spend Christmas and the New Years Eve with Logan and not with them. On the other hand she was glad that she wasn´t there, so that she and Luke had time alone and had to talk.

* * *

"I´m back!" Luke said when he entered the house. He had been in the diner again.

There was no answer so he assumed at first that Lorelai had gone out, but then he heard some noise upstairs.

He found William on his blanket in his nursery, playing with Lorelais cellphone again. He took it away and handed him a toy. Gladly William accepted it.

"Lorelai?" Luke called again, but again no answer. He walked into the bedroom and found the bathroom door open. He recognised the sounds coming out of it. When he entered it, he discovered that he heard right, she was throwing up again. At first he wasn´t sure what to do. When she had been pregnant with William, they had spend hours together sitting on the bathroom floor, her head on his shoulder, while he rubbed her back or stroked her hair and afterwards carried her into the bedroom, sometimes helped her to change and then lay her on the bed. Although it wasn´t what he would call a nice situation, he had enjoyed it in some way, because she had totally relied on him then.

In the current situation he wasn´t sure what to do, but then he couldn´t just walk away.

He took a glass which stood on the board above the sink and filled it with water and handed it to her, when she leaned back against the tub. She took a sip and thanked him.

He stood there for an awkward moment, then sat down on the edge of the tub and was surprised when she leaned her head against his thigh.

He hesitated for a moment, but then reached out an stroked her hair.

" I think I´m done" Lorelai said after some minutes and stood up.

She walked into the bedroom and plopped down on the bed, exhausted. Luke followed her.

"Do you need anything?" he asked. And again the memories came back when she had been pregnant with William. The had lay there on the bed, she had snuggled as close as possible against him and they had fantasised about their baby.

"No, thanks. But could you look after Will?"she said and swallowed hard, she had the same pictures in her head.

"Yeah, sure" he told her and walked over in the nursery to look after his son.

* * *

Two hours later William was cranky because he was hungry, so Luke carried him over to the bedroom. Lorelai was asleep, so he had to wake her. He sat down on the bed and then stroked her arm.

"Lorelai!" he said quietly and moved his hand upwards to her cheek.

"Lorelai!" he said again.

"Mmmhhhmmm, Luke honey, let me sleep" she mumbled still half asleep. He had to smile when he heard it and a flood of emotions suddenly rushed through him. She looked so peaceful and so beautiful. How could he have thought about leaving her? How could he have thought about a divorce? What was written on the amulet was true, plain and simple: He couldn´t live without her.

"Lorelai you need to wake up. Will is hungry" he said, still caressing her cheek. She needed a moment, but then opened her eyes. She looked directly into Luke´s and he quickly removed his hand from her cheek. He felt like he had been caught doing something forbidden. He had to clear his throat, while he handed her Will, before he could speak.

"I uhm,... he is hungry" he said and quickly left the room.

* * *

On New Years Eve the situation was still the same. Sookie had invited them over, but Lorelai preferred to stay at home. Maybe they would speak that day, it could be a good start for the New Year Lorelai thought.

Luke had cooked a dinner which they had eaten mainly in silence. Lorelai felt that the silence got to her. She had never been good with it, she preferred babbling and ranting, even screaming.

After dinner she sat down in the living room and watched Willy Wonka together with Will, who played with his rattle, chewed on it.

Luke joined them , but again there was silence. Lorelai broke it, she had to do it.

"Luke, we need to talk" she stated

"I know, but can´t we do it.. I dunno... tomorrow maybe?" he said

"No, we can´t. This silence is driving me crazy. And I need to know what you are thinking. I can´t just sit here and wait, while I don´t know what´s going to happen. Please Luke tell me what you want. Do you... do you want a ... a divorce?" she asked and pressed her hands together, afraid of his answer.

He turned around and looked at her for some time before he answered.

"No, I don´t want a divorce. I thought about it, but no... But I just don´t know how to work this out"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I don´t know how I can get you to trust me. Not to doubt me all the time and shut me out. God, Lorelai... you know I really ask myself what this marriage is worth when you are pregnant and you are thinking about an abortion and you don´t tell me. I mean, what else didn´t you tell me?"

"I was just so shocked and I felt so.. guilty... and stupid that I told you I couldn´t get pregnant. I had no idea how you would react."

"That´s exactly what I mean. You are expecting that I just walk away and leave you with these kids. Actually the thought that I could be happy about it never crossed your mind. And... it hurts." he admitted.

"But Luke I do love you. I´m so afraid of losing you because I love you"

"Yeah maybe. But obviously love isn´t enough for a marriage."

"Luke please forgive me. I was in kind of a shock state. My imagination was running wild and I only thought of the worst that could happen. And I thought that maybe if I just wouldn´t be pregnant anymore would solve everything. And when you yelled at me that I would be killing our kids, it really was the first time that I realised what it meant. Being pregnant was no longer some abstract problem, but I felt that there are really our children in here. I could never have an abortion. They ´re our children Luke. We´re gonna have two babies! And I´m soo scared."

"Me, too. I don´t know either how this will work. Three children, the Inn and the diner, that´s a lot. But somehow it will work out. We have to work it out."

"But what if we fail? If we have no more time for anything between feeding the babies, changing the diapers and singing them to sleep. We will have no more time for Will, not to speak of Rory or for our relationship. That´s why the thought of an abortion crossed my mind. It seemed like a possibility, just for some moments. And I really wanted to talk to you. I just couldnt"

"Why?" he asked. This was the main point. Before she didn´t knew why, there was no solution for this.

"I don´t know" she said sadly. She truly had no idea.

"You need to figure this out. Otherwise I don´t see a chance for this marriage in the long run." he told her and then leaned his elbows against his knees and lay his head in his hands, then sighed. Lorelai hesitated for a moment then sat closer to him, Will still in her lap, and then lay her head against his shoulder.

"I will figure it out. I promise." she told him, in nearly a whisper.

Luke sat up straight and at first Lorelai was taken aback, she thought maybe it was too early for him that she snuggled against him, but then he leaned back against the couch and lay his arm around her shoulders and then pulled her to him. She accepted his offer and lay her head against his chest and placed Will in his lap, so that he could hold him and she could sling her arms around his stomach and his back. They stayed like this and all three of them fell asleep.

* * *

When Lorelai opened her eyes two hours later her two men were still asleep. She smiled at the sight, but then realised that it was midnight when the firework exploded, outside and on the TV.

"Luke, hey, wake up!" she nudged him, carefully not to wake Will.

"Luuuke!" she whined and tapped against his shoulder.

"Mmmh...what? Lorelai?" he asked sleepily, but opened his eyes. When he looked at her she had a huge smile on her face.

"It´s midnight! Happy New Year!" she said, still smiling. He also had to smile.

"Happy New Year!" he said and their smiles faded when their eyes locked. Simultaneously they leaned in and met for a kiss. It was just a short one, but sweet and with a huge promise. When they broke apart the smiles were back.

"Happy New Year angel!" Lorelai said then and kissed Will softly on his cheek. She then placed a hand on her belly and wanted to speak, when Luke placed his hand over hers.

"Happy New Year babies!" Luke said.

After some moments Lorelai yawned.

"Im tired, I think I will go to bed." she told him, hoping that he would get the hint. But maybe he didn´t get it or he ignored it.

"Goodnight. I think I will also go to bed, I didn´t sleep much the last weeks." he told her and handed her William.

"Yeah me, neither. Sleep well!" she said a little bit disappointed and walked upstairs, while Luke turned off the TV and walked into the guest-bedroom.

**TBC**


	24. The answer

_Because I can´t see your reviews for chapter 23, I can´´t answer them, maybe it´s gonna work after I published this one? I don´t know, but at the moment I really have some problems with ff: I can´t see the reviews for chapter 23, I don´t get any more story alerts... very strange! I hope you can see this chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter 24: The answer**

A week later Lorelai had her first official appointment with her doctor. She still hadn´t asked Luke to come with her. She had told him about the appointment and had hoped that he would offer to come with her, but he hadnt. But she didn´t want to go alone.

An hour before the appointment she walked into the diner, Will in his stroller.

"Luke? Luuuke!" she yelled and sat on a stool in front of the counter.

"Oh, hi! Don´t you have.. you know.. a "meeting"!" he asked, careful that nobody listened. They hadn´t told anyone but Rory about the pregnancy yet.

"Yeah, youre right. But I thought maybe you could... come with me?" she asked quickly and held her breath, waiting for his answer.

"Cesar, you´re on duty. I take a break, I don´t know when I will be back" he yelled into the kitchen and threw the towel in his hands on the counter, before he walked around it.

"Let´s go!" he simply said and wanted to walk out of the diner when he heard Patty´s voice.

"Well, well, dolls ... you´re gonna make a nice family trip?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah something like that!" Luke grumbled and placed a hand on Lorelais small back to signalise her that she should walk outside.

Before they drove to Hartford, they stopped at their house, that Luke could change his clothes, and then finally left.

* * *

They were ten minutes late, and already awaited when they arrived. They were the last patients for that day. Lorelai asked one of the nurses if she could have an eye on Will before she walked into the examination-room. Luke hesitated to walk in, but she grabbed his hand and pulled him in.

"Well, you told me already on the phone that you decided against the abortion. Have you calmed down a bit and adjusted to the fact that you might get twins?" the doctor asked her.

"I think so. We still have a lot to figure out, but I think I even would be disappointed if you tell me today that there´s just one in here" Lorelai said and shot Luke a small smile and he squeezed her hand, which he still held.

"Well, then let´s see if I was right. I will at first do some general examinations and afterwards the ultrasound, if that´s okay with you?"

"Sure" Lorelai just said.

"Then please change into that gown over there and then lye down on that stool, you already know how it works" the doctor smiled.

* * *

"So, everything looks fine here. You can lye down there and I´ll do the ultrasound." the doctor told her after the first examinations. She stood up and did like she told her. The gel was as cold as she remembered it. The doctor was sitting on her right side, Luke stood on her left, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Here we go" the doctor said and turned on the sound . Lorelai heard the heartbeat. Heartbeats, cause there was more than one. And instead of at the monitor she looked at Luke. His face softened by the sounds and he uncrossed his arms. He was stunned for some moments, then looked at Lorelai. Their eyes met and both had tears in their eyes. Luke kneeled down and placed a kiss on her forehead, and then took her hands. She laced her fingers through his and then kissed him on his cheek. They both held back the tears and then looked on the monitor. The doctor had waited, witnessing the scene between them and now started to explain.

"Maybe you already heard it, but there is definitely more than one baby. You´re getting twins. My congratulations." she said and then showed them the points on the screen which were their kids.

* * *

After Lorelai had re-dressed they walked outside the doctors office, Luke with William on his arm, Lorelai pushing the empty stroller with one hand, because with the other she again held Luke´s left one. Lorelai felt happy and for some moments she forgot that there was still this huge question standing between them. She felt like flying.

But in the evening when she lay in their bed, alone, she was puled back down to earth in a very unpleasant way and she cried herself to sleep, feeling lonely again.

* * *

The next morning, Luke just wanted to leave for the diner, he heard Lorelai calling him, she was crying, he could hear it. He hurried up the stairs and when he arrived in the bedroom she was standing in front of the mirror, just in a bra and open jeans. And he had been right, she was crying.

"Lorelai what´s wrong?" he asked her and leaned against the door-frame,but he had an idea where this was heading.

"Look at me! I´m fat. These two are growing by the second. Yesterday I could close my jeans, and today? No way! Soon I will be so fat that I can´t walk anymore. I have nothing to wear. And everybody will see it. And they will talk and the news will be all over the town and my parents will know... god my parents. Why did I call you? You should go! I don´t want you to see me like this. I´m fat and ugly with a swollen, wet face. And I feel like throwing up because I have no more tablets, and without them I´m throwing up all day..." Luke thought this was enough and he walked to her and hugged her. She was sobbing against his shoulder and she didn´t seem to calm down. So he lifted her up and carried her towards the bed, sitting down on it and placing her in his lap.

"See, here we are in our bed again, because you´re feeling sorry for me. And...and I can´t stop crying... stupid hormones... and I can understand you that you don´t want to sleep in a bed with me...cause I´m crying all the time... every night...and that makes me ugly... and now I´m getting fat and even more ugly if that´s possible... maybe you should turn the guest bed-room into your own..." she sobbed.

"Lorelai, stop it!" he interrupted her a bit harsh, but he couldn´t let her talking about herself like that.

"I don´t know what you are seeing when you look into that mirror, but all I can see is my beautiful wife standing there crying, just in her bra and some open jeans and is looking so incredible. You are pregnant, darling. And that includes that your jeans won´t close anymore, you know that. And that has nothing to do with that I´m not sleeping in this room anymore. I thought it would be better and I thought you wanted it that way, because of what I did."

"What you did?" she sniffed

"I took Will away from you. I just left because I was angry and there is nothing I can do to change that, I just hope that you can forgive me one day" Luke told her.

"I already did. And I need you to believe me that I really want these kids. I never would have had the abortion. It was just a stupid idea..."

"I believe you" he just stated and was glad when he realised that she had stopped crying.

"Luke?" she asked after some minutes of silence.

"Yeah?"

"I think I know the answer now" she told him and he remained silent, waiting for she was going to say.

" I think it´s because you´re always so perfect and you´re doing everything for me. You´re always there and I ´m never doing anything for you. And I try ... to be perfect, but I fail, I completely fail. And every time I do that I´m asking myself when you will have enough of me and go, maybe meeting another woman, who deserves it more that you are doing all these things for her. That´s why I didn´t tell you. I thought maybe this time you would see it." she told him and wanted to stand up, but he held her back.

"You are not failing. And I already told you more than once that I won´t leave you. Look, I´m here, now. I know I left, but after these days I missed you so much that I just had to come back. And I have to say that I´m relieved that this is the only reason you didn´t tell me. Don´t doubt yourself. I hate that your mother did this to you. Come with me, I wanna show ya something!" he said and stood up and pulled on her hand so that she followed him. He walked into the nursery where William was sleeping and let the door open so that some light fell into the room. He placed Lorelai on her shoulders, so that she was standing in front of the crib. Luke slung his arms around her waist and placed his chin on her shoulder.

"Look at him. Do you remember what you said when you saw him for the first time? You asked me "Isn´t he perfect?" and I told you that he is. He is perfect because he is a part of you. And soon we will have two more and they will just be as perfect as their older brother. So don´t ever talk of a failure when you speak about our kids, okay? I know they weren´t planed, and I still have no idea how we will handle it, but when I look at you and see that you´re pregnant with my kids, I´m over the moon and I can´t wait to meet them. Actually at the moment I feel like jumping up and down and screaming that we will have twins, so that everybody knows." he told her in a gentle voice and at the end with a small grin on his face.

Then they both stared at their sleeping son until Lorelai turned around in Lukes arms. She wore a similar grin and placed her hands on his cheeks, cradling his face in her hands. She leaned in and kissed him, hesitating at first but when she felt him responding, the kiss grew more passionate. She moaned when their tongues met and he glided his hand to her waist. He broke the kiss for a second, but his hands remained where they were: one in her hair, the other on her belly.

"Not here... bedroom" he mumbled and walked backwards into their bedroom, kissing her all the time and kicked their bedroom door shut before they fell onto the bed.

**TBC review please**


	25. bear attack

Ok, I found a way (a complicated one) to read my reviews now ( you don´t wanna know, it would be an extra chapter) and that´s why I´m answering the ones from 23 and 24 right now:

**to vasj:** I haven´t really thought about it in chapter 23 and 24, but I also think that Will gets a bit old to breastfeed him. I think I mentioned that she stopped in 26 or 27? I´m not sure, but the topic will come. I already wrote these some time ago, so I don´t really remember.

**to VeroSNM**: Dirty? No, I don´t think that it´s a dirty chapter with Emily and Richard in it, but read yourself! Was there a really dirty chapter in this story? I don´t remember, maybe I have to re-read my own story!

**to muffin aux carottes**: Oui, je parle francais, mais l'écrire c'est un autre chose...!

**to orangesherbert7**: Luke won´t be the one doing something crazy!

**To the others**: Thanks again for your reviews (although I couldn´t read them at first, which is not your fault, of course!), I hope I also get some for this chapter, enjoy, it´s a little bit lighter then the others before!

* * *

**Chapter 25: bear attack**

"Urgh, this is sooo unromantic! Having dinner with my parents on Valentines Day! Which fool made that date?" Lorelai asked while they drove to Hartford. William was sleeping in his car-seat, while Lorelai ranted about the date with her parents that evening.

"Actually you did." Luke stated and raised his eyebrow for a moment before he concentrated on the road again.

"And you didn´t stop me! I was just too nervous to check the date, but you should have warned me, but you didn´t. So if you´re not getting lucky this Valentines Day because I´m too angry and upset: Your own fault!" Luke didn´t answer that anymore, this rant lasted for half an hour already and it was repeating itself every five minutes. When he didn´t answer anymore she stopped for some seconds.

"Luuuke?" she said then.

"Stop pouting, just tell me what you want!" he told her.

"Grump!" she replied, but then her voice became sweet again.

"Do we really have to tell them tonight?" she asked and batted her eyelashes.

"Seriously Lorelai, I don´t think that you are able to hide it any longer." he grinned.

" Being proud of yourself, huh? But I can buy more outfits like this. The seventies are "in" again and you told me that I don´t look pregnant in this. Or were you lying?"

"No I wasn´t. But you´re 4 months pregnant and it´s getting more obvious with each day" he stated.

"I hate that you´re always right. Can´t you say something stupid once in a while, so that I can be right then?" He just ignored her comment and went on.

" Don´t worry so much. They will be happy and I think they might be able to hold back their comments" he finished what he wanted to say.

"Wow, thank you. That was fast! You will be sooo wrong! And I will be soooo right and I´m looking forward to the second when we will leave Azkaban and you´ll have to admit it!"

"Azkaban?" Luke asked

"That´s what one gets when he falls asleep during Harry Potter: Ignorance!" she giggled.

* * *

"Come in, Come in!" Emily greeted them before they could walk into the house. Richard immediately took William and headed to the living-room.

Luke and Lorelai both took off their jackets and handed them to the maid.

"Lorelai what are you wearing?" Emily asked and pointed to her colourful blouse, which was cut in a seventies style, which meant, tight over her breasts , but fluffy in the middle, so that it hid her belly.

"That´s very hip again, mum." Lorelai said and rolled her eyes.

"Very hip? You can wear that if you´re going to a club or a bar, but not to a dinner with your parents!" Emily insisted.

"Okay mum, next dinner we´ll have in a techno club in New York, so that I can wear this outfit. Happy?" Lorelai said and winked at Luke, while Emily walked into the living-room.

They sat down on the couch while Richard lay on the floor.

"Richard would you mind at least sitting up while we´re having guests or should I serve your drink on the floor now?" Emily said.

"Yeah, dad you can sit. Will can sit, too." Lorelai told him.

"You can sit? Already?" Richard asked William and sat him on the floor. Luke smiled proudly when William sat without help and then babbled something like "mamamamam".

He looked so cute, that even Luke had to admit it. Lorelai had dressed him in baggy-pants and sneakers and a black dress-shirt. His blue eyes were sparkling and his straight, dark-blonde hair was sticking out from his head, like Lorelai had put gel in it, which Luke never would have allowed.

"See, he can say mum! I told ya!" Lorelai laughed and nudged Luke with her elbow.

"Would you stop that!" he told her and shot her a look.

"Aha! Someone´s jealous!" Lorelai mocked him and then kissed him on his cheek.

"No, someone will have bruises if you don´t stop!"

"Mum, Dad, actually we came here to tell you something" Lorelai started then, because she felt some courage rush through her.

"No, you don´t get a divorce!" Emily said suddenly and put the bottle she held in her hand back on the cupboard.

"No, we don´t get a divorce" Luke said, but in a strange voice, and only Lorelai knew why.

"No, actually that is so not what I wanted to say" Lorelai said and Luke took her hand.

"Mom, Dad: I´m pregnant again and to make this announcement complete: Im pregnant with twins." After her statement her parents stared at them for some seconds, but then Richard reacted at first.

"Well congratulations! I´m sure our two grandchildren will be just as great as the other two already are!" he said and then hugged Lorelai and shook hands with Luke.

William, however was not so pleased that his grandfather had stood up and began to scream furiously to get his attention back. Richard laughed and sat down again.

" I can just hope for you that maybe not both of them will get their mothers temper, like their older brother!" Emily said and then congratulated both Luke and Lorelai. After they all sat down again Emily wanted to know more.

"So that´s why you´re wearing that! Are you already showing?" she asked.

"Yes, my jeans won´t close anymore."

"How far along are you?"

"Four months" Lorelai answered and had to laugh when William started screaming excitedly while he hit Richard with one of his teddy bears.

"Will it´s not very nice to hit your grandfather. I have to take that bear away from you, if you won´t stop, sweety!" Lorelai said, still laughing.

"Oh Lorelai! Leave the boy alone!" Richard jumped in and handed Will the bear again, because William had thrown it away.

"Wow, Dad, I never thought you liked that! I sometimes would have appreciated to know" Lorelai said, what brought her a glance from her father.

"And when did you found out?" Emily started again.

"Some days before Christmas" Lorelai said and then smile left her face, but when Luke squeezed her hand it re-appeared.

"Before Christmas? That means...Lorelai could I speak to you alone for a moment?" Emily said, but it was more an order than a question, then stood up and walked in the direction of the kitchen

"Here we go" Lorelai muttered, then whispered in Lukes ear.

"If I won´t be back in five minutes, you need to rescue me or help me planing my escape, because I might have killed her!"

* * *

Emily waited in the kitchen, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Lorelai, tell me: Is it possible that this... this.. husband of yours was not very pleased when you found out you´re pregnant?" Emily started as soon as Lorelai had entered the kitchen.

"What?" she asked stunned. She had expected a rant about not telling them earlier, but this was unexpected.

" Now it´s all clear. Your strange behaviour at Christmas, this over protectiveness for William and your face swollen from crying. Luke doesn´t want these children. How dare he? What did he do? Did he put pressure on you that you shouldn´t have them? Did he force you to stay at home after they will be born? Did he hit you? Did he.."

"Mom! Stop right there!" Lorelai interrupted.

"It´s none of your business what happened before Christmas. And Luke would never do anything like that to me!"

"None of my business? When my only daughter looks so miserable on Christmas that I think she will start to cry any moment, because obviously that´s what she did the whole time. And in general nobody is able to stop your babbling, and I sometimes really wish I could find the button to turn you off, you didn´t say a word the whole evening? I think that´s absolutely my business! And if this diner man is the reason..."

"It was me!" Lorelai yelled to stop Emily from insulting Luke.

"It was you?" Emily asked stunned.

"I didn´t wanted these kids at first. I was the one talking about an abortion. Luke was happy when I told him that I´m pregnant. And he left when I told him about the abortion. He brought Will back four days later on Christmas and I was just happy to have my son back. And we hadn´t really talked about it when we came back and it took us nearly a month till we worked it out. That evening I thought Luke wanted a divorce because he hated me." Lorelai said and fought with the tears.

"Why would you do something like that? Why have you been thinking about an abortion? When you were pregnant with Rory you didn´t even think about it!" Emily was shocked.

"It´s just... I didn´t wanted to disappoint Luke or you. It wasn´t planed and it´s my fault... and then twins! We still don´t know how to do it. I mean where will we put them while we´re working. Will alone is one thing, but two more babies? We won´t have any time for anything...I want these babies , cause they are our kids and I love them and the bad timing is not their fault... but I´m sooo scared, mum. I´m scared out of my mind." Lorelai sobbed and tried to wipe away her tears with the back of her hand.

"Oh Lorelai!" Emily said and then hugged her daughter. She couldn´t remember the last time she had done that.

"You will find a solution, I´m sure. And if you need any help, just call. I would be happy to look after my grandchildren if you are working or if you and Luke will need some time alone. I know that you are able to deal with everything alone, but don´t be too proud to ask." Emily said and stepped back.

"Thanks mum, but..." Lorelai sniffed.

"Don´t turn it down. Think about it. Decide when the babies are born and tell me. And even if you don´t want us to look after them on a regular basis, you are always welcome with them, or to call short hand if you need someone!" Emily interrupted her.

"Thank you!" Lorelai said and hugged her mother just a few seconds.

"Are you fine now?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, stupid hormones. I think I´m crying all the time! Let´s go back and see if dad survived Will´s bear attack!" Lorelai laughed.

* * *

"What happend?" Luke asked when Lorelai sat beside him and leaned her head against his shoulder for just some seconds. He could tell that she had cried again.

"Nothing. Everything is fine. I´ll tell you later!" she smiled and kissed him. She had intended just a quick peck, but then she wasn´t able to pull back.

"Mhhhhmmm!" Emily cleared her throat loudly and raised an eyebrow when the two looked at her.

"Sorry I have to interrupt, but dinner is ready!" she said then with an unmistakable irony in her voice. Luke blushed and Lorelai grinned at Emil when she saw her embarrassed husband. Emily smiled back and then walked out of the room.

Lorelai pinched his cheek and stood up.

"Come on daddy! We´re hungry!" she said in a baby- voice and pulled him by his hand into the dinning-room.

**TBC review please**


	26. an incredibly good plan

_Ok, so next chapter today, because tomorrow I might not have the time to post it. It´s getting lighter again, lot more fun to write!_

_**Thanks for the reviews!**_

_**to No.13dreamer:** Of course I know which sex they have, it´s my story and I knew it from the second I started this one! ;) But you just have to wait!_

_**to gilmoregrly4life**: Lorelai and camping!

* * *

**Chapter 26: an incredibly good plan**_

"Am I really in the kitchen or am I just dreaming that I´m in the kitchen?" Lorelai asked Luke the next morning and plopped down on a chair and lay her head on the table.

"Why don´t you just go back to bed and sleep. I can take Will with me."

"Sleep? Good idea. But I have to go to the Inn in half an hour, because we have a wedding there today. And yes, you´ll take Will with you, otherwise there will be no wedding because no one will understand the priest when our boy is crying the whole time." Lorelai said with closed eyes.

"Where have you put that stuff to rub on his gums?" Luke asked and placed a cup of decaf in front of her.

"Nursery, bag, pocket" Lorelai mumbled.

"I think after the wedding you should sleep. You´re not awake! His teeth and these babies are wearing you out, huh?" Luke asked and caressed her neck.

"You forgot Valentines Day , or better: Valentines Night with my sexy husband!" she grinned and looked up.

"If you want to leave in half an hour you have to get ready." he ignored her comment.

"I know, but I can´t move. Too tired." she said and leaned back in her chair.

"Ok, I got it! Come here!" Luke said and rolled his eyes, then lifted her up.

"Thank you!" she grinned and kissed him while he carried her upstairs.

* * *

"Oh hey and I figured out a new and incredibly good plan how to tell the town!" she said twenty minutes later, when she walked into the nursery where Luke was dressing his crying son.

"Hey little boy mommy wants to say something and daddy won´t understand me if you´re crying like this! Why don´t you chew on that while I tell daddy about my great plan?" Lorelai said to William and handed him a soft ring to chew on and it helped.

"See? Better!" she kissed William and tickled him, so that he started to laugh,then turned her attention back to Luke.

"I decided that I will take some clothes with me to work today. One of the maternity jeans and a really tight top, and then I will change after the wedding, because in this blouse nobody sees that I´m pregnant. So after I changed I´ll walk into the kitchen and tell Sookie and then Ill come to the diner during lunch rush, so that Patty and Babette will be there and our problem is solved. Everybody will know within three seconds! I´m a genius!"she laughed and looked very pleased with herself.

"Fine by me. I will just hide in the kitchen so that I don´t have to hear their stupid comments about... you know!" Luke said.

"You mean our sex-life? About how insatiable we are? What a man you are, knocking me up that fast again and then with twins? Are these the comments you are talking about?" she grinned.

"Exactly!" he rolled his eyes and stood Will on the dressing table, looking at him.

"I think you can go like that! You´re looking good!" he told him and kissed him on his cheek.

"Can I also go like that? Am I also looking good?" Lorelai asked and turned around one time.

"You can go like that and you know that you´re looking incredible!" Luke told her.

"Thank you! See you later!" she replied and kissed him hard on the mouth, before she ended the kiss abruptly and walked outside with a content smile on her face, while Luke stood in the nursery stunned for some moments.

* * *

"Hey Sookie I´m going to the diner!" Lorelai said when she walked into the kitchen of the Dragonfly, after she had changed in her office. In the clothes she wore now it was more than obvious that she was pregnant.

"Okay, see you later!" Sookie answered, but just kept stirring her sauce, without turning around.

"All right, we try this again: I´m going to the diner! See you later Sookie!" Lorelai said and waited for her friend to turn around.

"Yeah, see you later!" Sookie answered, again without turning around.

"Sookie!" Lorelai shrieked.

"What?" Sookie asked confused and turned around.

"Oh my god!" she said and stared at Lorelais protruding belly. Then the spoon in her hand fell on the floor and she began to shriek and nearly knocked Lorelai over when she hugged her.

"Oh my god, oh my god, you´re pregnant again! I can´t believe it! Do you know what you will get? How far along are you? Does Luke know? Is he happy?" she rambled and, still hugging Lorelai.

"Sookie.. I ... need... air!" Lorelai laughed and then answered the questions.

"And yes, of course Luke knows, I mean I couldn´t hide this from my husband if I wanted to!" she said and pointed to her belly.

" And again yes, he is happy. And no we don´t know what we will get and I´m four months pregnant!"

"Four months? Oh my, this is a huge baby then! I mean Will was big, but for four months, I mean you look like...Wow!"

"Well, it might have something to do with the fact that we´re getting twins!" Lorelai grinned.

"Twins?" Sookie asked with huge eyes.

"Oh my god. Oh my god!" she squeaked then and hugged Lorelai again.

" I know, I know, Sookie! But I have to go. Otherwise I´ll miss the lunch rush at the diner!" Lorelai grinned.

"You want to walk into the diner dressed like this. Everybody will know!"

"Exactly my plan!" Lorelai grinned and walked towards the door.

"Lorelai?" Sookie stopped her, she was serious now.

"When you are four months pregnant... you were pregnant around Christmas... and .. I mean... had your pregnancy something to do with Luke leaving?" she asked.

"Not exactly the pregnancy, but I´ll tell you later!" Lorelai said a bit uneasy and then left the Dragonfly.

* * *

Luke saw Lorelai approaching and immediately took William out of his seat.

"Oh my!" he said to his son and placed him against his shoulder.

When Lorelai opened the door the bell jingled and the people looked at her, the diner fell silent, while she stood in the open door and grinned at Luke.

Then hell broke lose and everybody rushed towards her and hugged and congratulated her, while Luke disappeared behind the curtain and walked upstairs. He could hear some comments like the ones Lorelai had made this morning and blushed and mumbled

"Ah, Geez!" several times.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Lorelai walked into the room and sat beside Luke on the couch. William was asleep now and Luke watched some baseball game on the TV.

"I think you can come back downstairs. It´s safe now. All questions answered!" she said proudly.

"ALL the questions?" he asked

"Well um, yeah, ALL the questions" she confirmed.

"Ah Geez, Lorelai!" he said again and she laughed.

"I just said the truth! Do you have some time now that the crowd is gone?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"To confirm my answers!" she said and kissed him, then straddled his lap.

"Lorelai! Will... is sleeping... right over there!" Luke said in between the kisses.

"Exactly, he is sleeping! You just have to be a little quieter!" she said and sucked on his neck while she unbuttoned his shirt.

"Me? I don´t think I was the one screaming last night!" he grinned and brought her mouth back to his own.

**TBC Review please**


	27. Just you wait

_Thank you again for the reviews! One dirty comment at the end and the rest is forgotten! ; )_

_So next chapter, this time without dirty comments (I think, I don´t really remember!)_

* * *

**Chapter 27: Just you wait...**

"Hey hey hey little boy, you stay here!" Luke said and stopped William from crawling out of his room. William was not that fast yet, but he tried to crawl away every time he got the opportunity to. When Luke pulled him back inside the room, William started to scream and cry furiously.

"I hear someone isn´t getting what he wants!" Lorelai said when she entered the room and saw her screaming son lying on the floor, Luke standing beside him.

"He tries to crawl out of the room all the time. And every time I pull him back inside he gets angry and starts to scream. I wonder where he got that from!" he said and raised his eyebrows.

"Not from me! I mean I have Rory to proof you wrong. She never did anything like that. She was such a nice and silent kid" she sighed and looked at her son who again tried to crawl out of the room.

"I think your dad has told you to stay here!" Lorelai said and picked William up. He started to scream again and squirmed and struggled and Lorelai had problems holding him. Luke took him, but he didn´t stop. Williams face was deep red because of all the screaming.

"William. Stop it!" Luke said loud, nearly yelled. The boy stopped immediately and looked a bit scared at his father, then started to cry.

"There´s no need to cry, boy. But I wont accept such a behaviour. I know you ´re just eight and a half months, kid, but that doesn´t mean that you can do whatever you want" Luke said softly and stroked Williams back and he calmed down.

"See, that´s my boy" Luke smiled and kissed him. Lorelai walked over to Luke.

"Wow!" she whispered in his ear and kissed him on his cheek.

"I see you can handle him. I´m impressed." she said.

"And you my son, really need to think about your screaming whenever you don´t get what you want. Not ...very...nice..of...you!" she said and placed a kiss on his nose after every word of her last sentence. William laughed and started to struggle again, but this time out of joy. Luke put him down again and closed the door before Will could crawl out of the room again. He then sat down in the rocking chair and held out his hand for Lorelai, which she took and the sat sideways in his lap. Luke placed his hands on her tummy and stroked it.

"Hello you two! Don´t take your brother as a role-model, or I will go crazy!" he said and leaned his chin on Lorelais shoulder.

"We really need to be stricter. He is sooo cute and sooo small, but he already knows how to get what he wants. I mean most of the time I just can´t stand it when he screams like that and give in. But I know that it´s wrong." Lorelai told Luke while they watched how William played on his blanket.

"I know what you mean. But for me his screaming is easier to handle than if he would start to pout. I think I would not have the slightest chance then." Luke grinned.

"Good to know!" Lorelai laughed and turned her head to kiss him.

"As if you wouldn´t know that already!" Luke rolled his eyes.

"But I don´t think that man pout, do they? But there is a huge possibility that we get at least one daughter this time who can pout for you!"

" I would like that" Luke stated.

"You want a daughter?" Lorelai asked surprised.

"Yes, I mean we have a son, so a daughter would be great."

"Wow, now I´m surprised. I thought you might wanna have two more boys. To play baseball and go fishing.. that kind of stuff. So you want a daughter. One daughter and a son, two daughters, what would you like these babies to be?"

" You mean beside healthy? As I already said a daughter would be nice" he answered.

"Aaaaand?" Lorelai pressed.

"and.. I don´t know! Maybe another son? But I´m okay with whatever we get" Luke said.

"So you want this twins to be a couple." Lorelai grinned.

"And you? " Luke asked.

"Mmmh... I also think a girl would be nice. And the other? I don´t know, I´m okay with both, but I think you might have some problems with two more pouting mini-me´s!" she laughed.

"God help me!" Luke said and then yawned.

"So you are tired from feeding him this night. I did this ever two hours the first time, then every three! And you sit here all tired just because you have to feed him once a night!" she teased Luke.

"Yeah, I know. You´re happy you´re not breast-feeding anymore?"

"Happy isn´t the right word. Im just... it hurt since I´m pregnant and he was never really.. gentle and with his two teeth now it would be hell. And the last few times it was just exhausting. I mean maybe everything was a little too much. These two inside of me taking my energy and eating with me, him outside. It´s always said that you should nurse your baby for six months, I did it nearly seven, that´s enough." Lorelai sighed and turned a bit, then leaned back against Luke.

"And he was already eating a lot of normal stuff. Have you already decided whether you will nurse the twins or not?" he asked then.

"No, I will see then. But if you want me to, then just say the word!"

"No, that´s your decision. But I´m willing to feed them, too. Also at night of course. It might help you, otherwise you will get no more sleep. But let´s see then"

"Yeah, I mean we have still five months to decide. But what we could think about by now are names!"

"Last time it was easy. I think we should consider the same names for a girl, or girls."

"Exactly my idea!" Lorelai agreed.

"But what about names for a boy or boys? I mean we can´t use the ones in the book this time. They are too... I don´t know... unusual. I mean I would have no problem with the name Said or Ricandro, but..."

"Not an option!" Luke said.

"So is my father´s name: Not an option. I don´t want my son to be called Richard. I would always have the sound in my ear my mother pronounces that name! Urgh!"

"But as a second name we could use it" Luke suggested.

"Only if we use your name as a second middle name when we get two boys!" Lorelai told him with a grin.

"Lorelai!" Luke said. She started to pout and he gave in.

" God, please don´t let these two be pouting images of their mother!" he said then with a smile what brought him a slap on the shoulder from his wife. Just when he wanted to say something he felt that Will sat on one of his feet, staring up at them.

"Poor boy. Are your parents discussing names without asking for your opinion!" Lorelai said and leaned forward and picked him up, then sat him on her lap.

"God, one more month and I won´t be able to do that anymore. Rory was sooo right when she analysed my dream that night many many moons ago!" Lorelai groaned.

"You mean your twins dream? What did she say?"

"She said "You´re gonna be sooo fat!" She should have added more o´s to her so!"

"When do you have your next appointment?" Luke asked.

"With Rory?"

"With your doctor!" Luke said and let out a breath, when Lorelai giggled.

"Next week. Wanna come with me? Maybe these two will be more co-operative than he was and we will know what sex they have"

"Hear that? You were stubborn without being born!" Luke said and tickled William.

"He´s so cute when he laughs like that!" Lorelai squeaked.

"Cute? Come here my son!" Luke said and took him, then stood up and grinned at Lorelai.

"Say: Mummy, men aren´t cute!" he sat William on his arm, so that he looked at Lorelai. William started to squeak and Lorelai had to laugh.

"Yeah, just agree with you daddy. Wait till your sisters are here, then you won´t have any chance at all. So think about with whom you make your alliance!"

"Since when do we get two daughters?" Luke asked

"Since now! I just decided it!" Lorelai grinned and stuck out her tongue.

"Come with me, boy. Leave your crazy mom here. We´ll make a nice evening just us guys!" Luke said to William.

"With beer and baseball?" Lorelai asked.

"No, actually with porridge and his chewing-ring!" Luke laughed and kissed her.

"And I´m not allowed to join you?" Lorelai pouted.

"Didn´t you want to go over to Sookie before he screamed?"

"Yes, I wanted. But that was so not my question. Just wait till our girls are here, then we will have girls nights very often and kick you out every time!" she said to Luke.

"And you!" she said and pointed to Will who lay his head against Luke´s shoulder and was nearly asleep.

"Traitor!" she said quietly and kissed him on his cheek.

"So, come on son. Let´s have a rough mans night!" Luke said and kissed the head of his son, then walked downstairs and sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

Lorelai came down some minutes later with her purse and kissed Luke goodbye and placed a kiss on Wills head.

When she walked towards the door she started to sing "Just you wait Henry Higgins, just you wait..." and Luke had to laugh.

"Your mother..." he whispered to Will and shook his head . He suddenly couldn´t wait anymore to find out the sex of the babies.

**TBC**


	28. Out!

**_Thanks again for the nice reviews!_**

**_At first I wanted to make you wait to find out the sex of the babies, but then I decided against it, becauseI already did it with William. So you´re gonna find out this chapter._**

_**to ProFfeSseR**: I also hate it when parents are always yelling, but in this story it´s just a one-time thing to happen, because what can you do if you have a furious baby, screaming so loud that you can´t get to him! But you´ll see in this chapter that this is not what Luke is supposed to be as a father( in my story)._

_**to LukeNlorelaifan:** We also read it at school and watched the movie, and I just loved this scene, so I had to put it in!_

_**to vasj:** Greetings to your daughter! (You´ll see why!)

* * *

**Chapter 28: Out!**_

"Where is he? Where is he?" Lorelai screamed when the maid opened the door and ran inside, into the living-room, Luke followed her with a huge smile on his face.

She picked up William, who had crawled through the living room, then swirled him around in a circle before she hugged him and started to jump up and down, while they both squeaked and giggled.

"Luke, I see the appointment went well, the doctor actually could to tell you the sex of the babies?" Emily asked and just ignored Lorelais squeaking.

"Yeah, she was!" Luke confirmed and walked over to Lorelai and took William out of her arms and sat him back on the floor, but not without kissing his cheek. Then he slung his arms around her waist, to stop her jumping, and placed his hands on her belly.

"So what do you get?" Richard asked curiously.

"Well..." Lorelai grinned.

"Lorelai!" Emily pressed.

"We know, but we don´t tell ya!" she laughed, stuck out her tongue and then started to bounce again, until Luke stopped her.

"Lorelai, really, this is nothing to joke about. Just tell us!" Emil said annoyed.

"Nooo! Our little secret!" she pouted and then smiled at Luke. He saw that Emily got angry, so he hurried to explain.

" We decided that we won´t tell anyone till these two are born, so that we don´t have to discuss about names and stuff."

"I see. But I hope they are both healthy" Emily said a little bit offended.

"Yes, everything is fine mum." Lorelai assured her and placed a kiss on Luke´s cheek.

"Did you tell Rory about the sex of the babies?" Emily asked then

"No, I just called her and told her that we know. She can´t tell you!" Lorelai grinned.

* * *

"Will no!" Luke suddenlysaid and hurried to pick his son up before he could crash one of the expensive vases who stood on the floor. Of course he started to scream and struggle again immediately.

"William, what did I tell you about your screaming?" Luke asked him and held him above his own head. In general he stopped then, but not this time. Lorelai walked over and signalised Luke to hand him over, which he did, but William only got more furious. She tried to sit him on her hip, but because he struggled and kicked so hard it was impossible.

"Ow!" Lorelai said when he kicked her in the stomach. Luke took him again and held him tight with one hand, while he stroked Lorelais belly softly with the other.

"Hon´you´re okay?" he asked her concerned.

"Yeah, it wasn´t that bad" she told him and squeezed his hand for a second, while William still screamed.

"Poor boy, come to your grandfather" Richard said and held out his arms to the baby.

"No, Richard. It´s okay, we can handle it." Luke said and Richard was taken aback.

"But it sure doesn´t look like you can!" Emily said and stood next to her husband.

"Mom!" Lorelai warned her.

"What Lorelai? If you can handle it why is your son still screaming like crazy and is all red in the face? Is this your way to handle it? Just let him scream? He is a baby Lorelai!"

"How we handle this is none of your business! He is our son and we will deal with it the way we like!" Lorelai yelled.

"And dealing with it for you means ignore it?" Richard asked.

"Richard, Emily, we are thankful that you looked after him this morning, but Lorelai is right: We will deal with his screaming the way we like. He got used to just start screaming whenever he doesn´t get what he wants, that´s not acceptable, even if he´s just eight and a half months old." Luke finished the discussion.

"Lorelai, could you hand me his car-seat?" he asked her and placed his struggling and still screaming son in it, then took the baby-bag and Lorelai mouthed "Thanks" in his direction..

"You´re ready?" he asked before he said good-bye to Richard and Emily and walked outside.

"Bye, mom, bye dad and thanks again for looking after him. Oh, and Rory said she will be here next Friday!" Lorelai said before she followed Luke outside.

"I think I´m gonna join him on the back-seat and try to calm him." she told Luke once they had placed the car-seat in the car.

* * *

William had calmed down very fast when the car started and fell asleep and when they arrived at home they just placed him in the crib before they met in the living-room.

Luke wanted to join Lorelai on the couch when the phone rang.

"Danes... yeah... yeah we´re back... yeah just wait a second... Lorelai for you... Michel!" he said when he handed her the phone and rolled his eyes.

"Michel hi! What can I do for ya?" she asked over-friendly and gestured to Luke that he should sit down.

"You told me that you would come back immediately after the appointment and now I am sitting here in this hotel all by myself and these annoying guests and their horrible children and where is the woman who should be here? At home!" he said with his strong french accent.

"Well, maybe it is because the woman who is at home is your boss and she is pregnant with twins, so she has every right to stay at home!"

"Yes, yes, that might be a possibility. But don´t blame me if I´ll lock these stupid kids in the cellar and throw away the key!" he told her with a sadistic smile.

"Michel I´m too happy to argue with you right now. We just found out the sex of the babies and I´m gonna stay at home today and celebrate with my husband , who also took the day off, so don´t wait for me!" she told him and smiled when Luke shifted a bit, so that she could lean against his chest with her back.

"As long as you are not pregnant with cute little puppies I don´t care what sex they have! See you tomorrow. And if you won´t be here tomorrow I will be sick for the rest of the week!" Michel said and hung up.

Lorelai stared at the phone in disbelieve for some moments then she had to laugh and threw the phone on the couch.

"What did he want?" Luke asked.

"Just complaining that I don´t stop by the Inn today. Same as usual." she said before she snuggled closer into Luke´s chest and let out an content sigh.

"So after your mothers little demonstration, we stay with the names?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, unless you want to change them!" Lorelai said and turned a bit so that she could see his face.

"No, I want to keep them. I like them a lot. And maybe these two already got used to them, because you talked to them all the way from the doctor to your parents and used the names about a million times." he smiled and stroked her belly.

"You´re right. Maybe they would suffer from some after-birth- wrong-personality-shock if we change the names now."

"Is there such a thing?" he asked.

"Yes, of course." she nodded.

"And who suffered from such a thing?"

"You know... that man.. in ... that film..." she began but had to laugh when Luke raised his eyebrows.

"uhuh!" he said and kissed her.

* * *

"Do you think they will look more like me or more like you?" Lorelai asked some minutes later, still breathless from the passionate kiss.

"Everybody says that Will looks like me, but has your eyes. Maybe this time they will look like you, but have my eyes? I don´t know. But I´m relieved that they are not that kind of twins who will look exactly like one another. That would be hard. One who screams furiously while the other two confuse you because you don´t know who is who."

"That would have been funny!" Lorelai chuckled.

"Funny? When you couldn´t say which of your kid is which?" he asked confused.

Lorelai just grinned and leaned in for another kiss when the doorbell rang.

"Oh, noooo!" she said and Luke groaned and pushed her a bit forward that he could stand up.

He had just opened the door when Patty, Babette, Taylor, Kirk, Lulu, Mrs. Kim, Lane and the Troubadour walked into the house and straight to Lorelai.

"And, darling? What do we get?" Patty asked.

"WE? Have you told them about the appointment today?" Luke asked and locked his arms in front of his chest.

"It might have slipped that we have an appointment today and that we maybe know the sex of the babies afterwards!" Lorelai smiled apologetically.

"Don´t grill us here!" Babette pressed.

"Yes, tell us! My mother expects me at home in three minutes for lunch. Otherwise she will lock me in my room again and I´m not allowed to see Lulu. She´s so strict since I moved back in with her!" Kirk said.

"We will tell you as much as we told Rory and Lorelai´s parents: Nothing! We know, that´s enough! I don´t need your opinion at all! And now: Out! All of you!" Luke said grumpy as always, Lorelai just chuckled on the couch.

"That´s typical. But I can´t guarantee that your sons or daughters or whatever you will get, will get the right school-uniform by the time they´ll come to school. Maybe then your son will have to wear a skirt.." Taylor said.

"We have no school uniforms in Stars Hollow, Taylor!" Luke stated.

"Well. Maybe we will have then..!" Taylor tried, but Luke interrupted him, because he took him by the shoulders and dragged him to the front-door, then yelled

"Out!" to the rest, who didn´t found the courage to argue with him. When he closed the door and walked back into the living-room Lorelai just wiped away her tears from laughing so hard.

"You should have seen Taylors face when you took him by the shoulders. I think he thought that now you´re gonna throw him off the roof or something!"

" This town is full of lunatics! Every freakin´ meter of it! And why the hell did you tell them anything? Are enjoying it that they will drive me crazy with their questions?" Luke ranted and paced from side to side in the living-room.

"Oh, my poor baby, come here!" she laughed and held out her hand.

"Don´t call me that!" he grumbled but took her hand and sat behind her.

"Take a deep breath and then go upstairs and bring me my screaming-one. I want to cuddle him a little bit while he can´t kick me. I don´t want him to feel neglected."

"You´re right we have to pay attention that that won´t happen." Luke said while he walked towards the staircase.

* * *

"Look who is already awake again!" Luke said when he came back down with William in his arms.

"You´re awake and you weren´t crying. See, you can be such a nice boy if you want to." she said to William and took him. She sat him on her legs, which she lay straight on the couch, while she leaned her back against Luke´s chest again. She pulled up her sweater, then took one of Williams hands and stroked over her belly with it.

"See Will, in here are your two siblings. They can already hear you. Can you say: Hello Laila MelodyI´m your big brother and I will beat you up if you play with my toys! Or: This is me, Sara Emily, I´m the big boy who will cut all your dolls hair, just to tease you!"

"Really nice ideas you´re telling him about!" Luke sighed and drew some circles on her skin with his fingers. William took his index-finger and held it, then looked at Luke and smiled, as if he had understood what his mother had told him.

**TBC Review please!**


	29. Couldn´t care less

**So next chapter already. I think I´m too fast, but I want to finish this story before I´ll leave for Cairo for 5 weeks.**

**to LukeNlorelaifan**: Sorry, but two girls. That´s the way I decided it. I thought about it for a long time, but there´s a scene in my head for the final chapter, where it just need to be girls (in my head!)

**to muffin aux carottes**: You´ll see if they will be like Lorelai. Sorry I don´t write back in french, but I haven´t done it for 2 years now and I would make too many mistakes in writing. But I like it that you write your reviews in French that keeps me in training!

**to vasj**: Wow, if Luke and Lorelai would have more children in this story (which they won´t) I would have all your family members names in here, without even noticing it. Very funny coincidence!

**to Lorimar Jayne**: They´ll do it, just wait!

* * *

**Chapter 29: Couldn´t care less**

"See, I told ya he is fast!" Lorelai laughed and had to cough afterwards. She lay in her bed in her pyjama, while Emily ran after William, trying to keep him away from the stairs, while he crawled from his room to his parents bedroom and back, obviously enjoying that his grandmother ran after him.

Lorelai had caught some virus somewhere and was sick and because Luke had to pick up some things in Lichfield, Emily had offered to look after William, which was not as easy anymore as she had thought, now that he was nine months old.

"huuuh, huuuh!" made William when he sat in front of Lorelais bed, holding out his arms for his mother. She bend over, picked him up and stood him in her lap. He started kind of bouncing up and down and smiled.

"Are you dancing? But we don´t have music, honey!" Lorelai smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Mum, look over there is a CD player, can you start the CD?" she asked Emily.

"Lorelai you are ill and your son will catch the virus if you don´t pay attention. Hand him over." she said and took him before Lorelai could answer. But William had enjoyed playing with his mother a lot and started to cry.

"My poor boy. Come to mommy, sweety" Lorelai said and held her arms open for William. But Emily was not willing to hand him over.

"Oh please, can´t you listen one single time! For the sake of your son" Emily said and tried to soothe William at the same time.

"But I´m bored. Mum, pleeeeeease!"whined Lorelai.

"Then sleep and stop this inappropriate whining. You´re a grown woman and you´ll soon be mother of four children!"

"Oh my god! Four kids! Me? I never thought about that! Do I have to get a volvo now? Or a mini-van? I don´t want a mini-van! My baby, you don´t want a mini-van either, huh! We have to talk with your dad!" Lorelai said and Emily rolled her eyes. Then suddenly Lorelai started to laugh.

"What?" Emily asked irritated.

"You can stop Will and me from dancing, but not these two" she laughed and slid the bedcover aside.

"Hand him over, please!" Lorelai said and this Emily gave her William. And like a month before Lorelai pulled her shirt up and then placed Williams hands on her belly.

"Can you feel that, sweety. See, now your... uhm... these two are dancing!" Lorelai said and nearly it had slipped that she was expecting two girls.

William was not really interested in his mothers belly and let himself fall on Luke´s side of the bed.

"Your dad isn´t here to cuddle with you. But I´m sure he´ll be back soon!" Lorelai smiled and caressed his cheek. William lay on the bed, enjoyed it and slowly drifted to sleep, while Emily watched the interaction between her daughter and her grandson.

* * *

"I put him in his crib" Emily whispered some minutes later.

"No, let him sleep here. It´s fine!" Lorelai whispered back.

"Do you want something to eat or to drink?"

"No, Luke forced me to eat some soup before he went to Lichfield. But do you have time?"

Lorelai asked, still whispering.

"Yes of course. I cancelled everything, I didn´t knew when Luke would be back."

"William will sleep for some time and I thought maybe you wanna watch the wedding video with me. You still haven´t seen it."

"I would love that." Emily said, obviously touched.

"Then hop in here. You can take Luke´s side of the bed, I take Will. The tape is in the drawer."

"I can´t lie down in Luke´s bed!"

"Why not? Do you have some serious illness or haven´t showered for some weeks?"

"Lorelai!"

"It´s all right mum, I´m sure Luke doesn´t mind" she reassured her. Emily didn´t look convinced, but gave in. She wanted to see that video.

* * *

After she had put it in the recorder, with Lorelais instructions, of course, she sat down on the bed and Lorelai replaced William, so that he lay at her side, his head on her shoulder. Lorelai started the video, but then stopped it again after a few seconds.

"Mum! Take off your shoes! Come on! Goood! Now place one foot on the bed...very good... now the other... see more comfortable... and you can lean against the pillow, it´s clean, Luke changes the sheets and covers everyday since I´m sick!" Emily shot her a look and Lorelai started the video again.

* * *

"So...um.. this is me... Lorelai Gilmore... it´s the 19. October and I can´t believe that I´m getting married today... Right now it´s 4 o´clock in the morning, but I can´t sleep anymore because I´m so nervous...and I will have dark rings under my eyes later ...and look horrible... which makes me even more nervous! So Luke if you see this video some day and I never showed up at the wedding, I´m sure I died of a heart-attack. And if this is the case I want you to know that I love you!" Lorelai said into the camera while she filmed herself . Then there was a cut and another person was filming, because Lorelai and Luke were both on the screen now.

They were standing in the back-yard of the Inn under the chuppah, exchanging the vows. Lorelai had tears in her eyes and one could her several sobs from some women among the guests, but Buddy cried the loudest, while Maisy tried to calm him and muffle his sobs with a tissue.

"... you may kiss the bride" the priest said and Lorelai beamed at Luke.

"My favorite part" Lorelai whispered, but still so loud that everyone could hear her and the audience started to laugh.

"Ah Geez!" Luke said embarrassed, but Lorelai grabbed his tie, pulled him close and kissed him hard and passionate.

"I thought he said ´you may kiss the bride´and not ´you may rape the groom ! Naughty, naughty girl!" Miss Pattys voice could be heard and again everybody laughed.

* * *

Lorelai had to laugh while she watched these scenes, but Emily just sat there with no expression at all on her face. Lorelai had expected some comments, but her mother remained silent.

* * *

After a scene where Taylor held a speech until Luke stopped him and Miss Patty´s girls showed a dance, the dance followed.

" Lorelai and I discussed a very long time which song I should play for their first dance, because they have no song. We couldn´t find a solution. And because my normal stuff is not appropriate, neither is Lorelais I had a problem. But I think I found something, when I read a book which I also gave you as a present for your wedding, as you will see. I hope you like it!" Lane said and started a very slow version of "A new day has come".

"Wow, I never thought I would dance to a Celine Dion song with you, after you ruined Titanic for me, when you discussed theconstruction of the ship during the whole film!" Lorelai mocked Luke, but began to smile nearly shyly when she saw the expression on his face. He held out his hand, as he had done it at Liz´s wedding, and she took it, while she stared in his eyes. Everything and everybody else disappeared and they nearly didn´t hear the end of the song, while they still stared into each others eyes.

Then came a scene where Lorelai chased Luke with a piece of cake and he refused to eat it, followed by the scenes where they unwrapped their gifts.

When they unwrapped a small jeans jacket they both looked confused.

"Huh, somebody gave us the wrong present?" Lorelai asked and held up the jacket.

"No, I just thought maybe you could need it some time in the future!" Babette grinned and the other guests started to whisper.

"Ok, stop this whispering: She is not pregnant!" Luke declared.

"You are not pregnant, aren´t you?" he asked Lorelai then bit quieter.

"No, I´m not! But maybe Babette is right, maybe we will need it, some time in the future?" she asked.

"Yeah, maybe she is right!" Luke said and kissed her, what caused cheers and whistles from the guests.

* * *

"Oh man, we didn´t knew how soon future would come!" Lorelai laughed when she saw the scene. Emily remained silent.

* * *

Then they watched Rory dancing with Luke and a rant from TJ about why Luke didn´t wore "air-pants" for his wedding.

The next scene had been filmed from some distance, because one could barely understand what they were saying.

It showed Luke and Lorelai alone on the porch of the Inn, obviously thinking they were alone, because Luke kissed Lorelai several times.

"I wish my parents could be here and see this. See you." Luke said, his arms around her waist, his chin on her shoulder.

"Yeah, me too!" she said and kissed his cheek, then stared into the dark again for some seconds, before she bit her lower-lip.

"We should have invited them!" Luke said, knowing that she thought about her own parents.

"They wouldn´t have come. And I would have sent the invitation, again hoping them to be happy for me just once and then ..wham... right into my face their disapproval and the message that maybe some DAR-chick had invited them to her husbands 121 birthday and they need to go there, because otherwise my mother won´t get the first cup of tea anymore at the next meeting, would have come." Lorelai said and wiped the single tear away which had escaped.

"Come here!" Luke said, turned her around and hugged her. Lorelai mumbled something into his shoulder, what caused that Luke hugged her even tighter and stroked her hair with one hand.

"I know, darling, I know!" he said and the screen went black for some seconds, followed by a scene where everybody was talking and dancing, some were drunk, others sleeping on the chairs and tables, while Morey played the piano.

* * *

"What did you say to Luke?" Emil asked.

"I said: I miss them" Lorelai answered honestly and looked at William who still slept in her arms.

"We would have come" Emily just said and squeezed Lorelai´s arm for a second, then stood up.

"You need to take your medicine again.!" she said and walked out of the room. Lorelai sighed and was startled when Emily re-appeared in the doorway two seconds later.

"And Lorelai: I cancelled the DAR-meeting today, I won´t get the first cup of tea anymore." Emily said.

"And I couldn´t care less!" she added with a small smile and headed downstairs.

**TBC Review please**


	30. Back home

_Ok, the next chapters are kind of fillers, so if they are boring, don´t blame me! ; ) I had some problems writing it, because in my head I´m already three or four chapters ahead._

_**to muffin aux carottes**: For me Rory is the most difficult character to write about. maybe because I personally think that she´s kind of boring, which makes it hard for me to write something funny about her. But I put her in this chapter and the next one, this time more possitive than before!_

_**to lilienprinzessin**: the reason why they don´t get along is in the first or second chapter. It has to do with rory dropping out of Yale, but over all with their reaction to Lorelais engagement._

_**to gilmoregrly4life**: I don´t know at the moment how many chapters are there to come, but I don´t think there will be more than 10 more, maybe even less. ah, and Rory won´t have a baby in this story. The reason is mentioned in my explanation to muffin aux carottes._

_**to ProFfeSseR**: I´m leaving for Cairo the 25th august. It´s not really a vacation, because I make a language course in cairo, which means I have 5 hours at university a day.

* * *

**Chapter 30: Back home**_

"Hello you handsome boy, are you healthy again? Did your parents take good care of you?" Patty said and wanted to take William out of his high-chair.

"Hey!" Luke yelled and with an angry look, so she sat William back in the chair.

"I just wanted to greet your cute son. Such a handsome one. And so friendly, totally his mothers child!" she added and then hurried to get out of the diner.

"Poor boy, I think we have to lock you in the house when you´re older, that she keeps her hands off you!" he whispered to Will and handed him a plastic baby-cup with tea.

"Hello Luke!" Kirk greeted him and took a seat on the counter.

"What do you want Kirk?"

"I just wanted to remind you of my offer to look after William Jeremy when the twins will be born. He can even live with me and my mother. And sometimes Lulu when she spends the night. But then he has to sleep in another room, of course. But I would turn the baby-phone on. That we can he hear him, not that he can hear us, I mean..."

"Thank you Kirk what a nice offer and we appreciate it, but no. We already have it covered." Lorelai answered before Luke could throw Kirk out, when she entered the diner and placed a hand on Luke´s shoulder before she kissed him. William laughed when he saw his mother and threw the cup on the floor.

"And I should pick it up now?" Lorelai asked and took him out of the chair, then sat down on one of the chairs in the diner

"Oh my god, you´re very heavy for your ten months my son. I think we have to put you on a diet"

"If you don´t carry him around the whole day you wouldn´t have to complain about that. And he ´s not too heavy. Why did you take him out of his chair?" Luke asked after he had served some food.

"Because he threw his cup on the floor and I´m too fat to pick it up!" she answered with a duh- expression on her face.

"In which way are these two events connected?" Luke asked back with a similar expression.  
"Don´t ask me! Ask these two in here why I look like I´m ready to pop any moment although I´m just seven months pregnant! And why my back hurts like hell and my feet as well... wow, that rhymes, I could make a song out of it!"

"No! Don´t start to sing. The last time he cried for twenty minutes because you sang, or better screamed a Marilyn Manson song!" Luke said and picked up the cup. He handed it to William, who took it, looked at it, then threw it back on the floor and laughed.

"Oh no, not this game again, son, I don´t have time for that now. Why don´t you go upstairs with your mother and I´ll join you in a few minutes!" he said and then looked at Lorelai.

"ok, meet you upstairs! Don´t make us wait too long!" Lorelai said and stroked his cheek before she walked upstairs with William.

* * *

When Luke entered his old appartment half an hour later, William crawled towards him and held up his arms, so that Luke would pick him up.

"You´ll never learn to walk if we always carry you around!" said Luke and pulled him in a standing position and William started to bounce up and down. Lorelai was sitting on the couch, talking to someone on her cell phone.

"No, no problem, just stop by. Mmh? No, we´re in the diner...yes..okay...see you then kid!" she said and hung up.

"Rory?" Luke asked, while William made some movements on his hands which looked like steps a bit.

"Yes, she´s at Lanes at the moment but she will come over in some minutes." Lorelai answered and kneeled down and held her arms open for William.

"Something wrong? She hasn´t stopped by for nearly a month now!" Luke said and slid William carefully over the floor so that it looked more like floating, not walking. But the closer William got to his mother, the more exited he got.

"No, I just think that maybe now she starts to really miss us. Before, all she seemed to need was Logan, but maybe he´s not enough anymore and she comes to her senses. Hello my boy. Wow you can walk, I´m so proud of you!" Lorelai said in a baby-voice at the end to William and he squeaked and giggled.

"Ah, before I forget it. They delivered the new stroller this morning. It´s in the storage-room. But I have to tell you, that this thing is huge!"

"It has to be huge. Our three kids have to fit in there. Maybe we really need a mini-van now" Lorelai sighed and stood up.

"You hate these cars. Let´s wait, maybe we will find a better solution." Luke said and joined her on the couch, after he had picked up William. Lorelai leaned over and kissed her husband and placed her head on his shoulder when she needed oxygen again.

"Hi!" she smiled at him.

"Hi!" he said and smiled back.

"What are our daughters doing?" he asked.

"I think they are asleep,it´s so quiet in there. No kicking, no struggling." she answered and stroked with one hand over her belly. William tried to imitate the gesture, but hit her more than stroked her.

It wasn´t that hard, but after some seconds Lorelai felt some kicking.

"Thank you son, now you woke them up!" Lorelai said, but kissed him on his forehead.

"It´s so incredible. Every time I look at him I see you. The only thing he got from me are my eyes. But his hair, his mouth, even the way he looks, he got from you. And then sometimes when I´m alone with him I get sentimental, because he was inside of me and is a part of me, but he looks like the man I love. And then I feel so overwhelmed, what also has to do with my crazy hormones, and I would never confess it!" Lorelai told Luke and smiled.

"So when you will mock me and I will remind you of this.." Luke grinned.

"I will tell you that I never said that!" Lorelai finished his sentence and leaned in for a kiss, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in daughter of mine!" Lorelai said. The door opened and Rory came in.

"Hey mom, hi Luke, hi Will!" she greeted them and walked over to the couch to kiss them on the cheek. She took William from Luke.

"Wow, you´re a big boy now, little brother!" she said to William who started to squeak again.

" And look at you mom! The last time I saw you I thought you couldn´t get bigger, but now...wow!" she said.

"Yeah, just tell her that,so that she will be yammering about it for the next week and get pissed at me because she blames me!" Luke said.

"Well I´m a woman of many talents, but I´m not able to get in this position all by myself!" Lorelai jumped in.

"See, here we go!" Luke said and rolled his eyes.

"Do you want something to drink or to eat?" he asked Rory.

"Yeah, we would like a burger and chilli fries and pie. And a cup of coffee!" Lorelai answered.

"Rory?" Luke asked and looked at his step-daughter.

"I take that!" she grinned.

"Ok, so two burgers, two chilli fries and one coffee and one tea!" Luke said and stood up.

"Meanie!" Lorelai pouted.

"The next time you get pregnant!" she said to Luke.

"The next time? I think we´ll talk about that after these two are born!" Luke said confused.

"Just joking!" Lorelai laughed and pulled him close by his hand to kiss him before he walked out of the room to get the food.

* * *

"So how are my two...?" Rory asked.

"Siblings? They are great. Will woke them up some minutes ago and now it´s play-time!"

"Mean! Does he know what we get?" Rory asked and held up William.

"Yes, he knows, but I´m afraid he can´t tell you, which, by the way is why he is allowed to know!"

"But Mom, that´s mean. I wanna know too! We always tell us everything! Pleeease!" Rory begged.

"No! If I tell you, you are not able to resist and tell your grandmother and then I will have to discuss about names with her and Luke will have to change the room of these two again, so..no way!"

"You already finished the room?" Rory asked confused.

"Yes, the one next to yours. We first thought about using Wills room, because it´s next to our own. But that would be mean and the other one is bigger, which means that we will have to walk a bit at night to feed them".

"You´re talking about the rooms?" Luke asked when he walked back into the room with two plates.

"Yes. Rory pay attention he eats your necklace!" Lorelai answered.

"Is there any reason why you stopped by?" Luke asked after he handed them their food and took William.

"Well...um...yes!" Rory said.

"Yes?" Lorelai asked confused.

"Yes. I uhm, wanted to ask you something."

"Okaaay.." Lorelai said and Luke sat down on a chair and placed William on the floor.

" As you know I´m living with Logan in his dorm at the moment, because I lost mine after I dropped out. But we don´t see each other very often and I´m afraid that when these two are born we won´t see each other anymore. I got my schedule for the next year already and I have my lessons in the afternoon. So I thought that maybe I could move back in with you and help you with William and the babies?" Rory asked hesitantly. Lorelai and Luke looked at each other in disbelieve.

"You want to move back in with us?" Luke asked.

"To help us with your siblings?"

"Yes,and to be with my family again" Rory said quietly and looked on the floor. Lorelai said nothing, just hugged her daughter suddenly.

"Of course you can come home" Luke said and hugged her also.

"Thanks mum, ...dad!" she said then and Lukes smile got even bigger.

"I´m glad to have you back,babe!" Lorelai sniffed. Then they heard Williams furious screams.

"What´s wrong with him?" Rory asked confused and untangled herself from her mother, who just laughed.

"He has his mothers character" Luke said.

"So he wants attention?" Rory laughed.

"Yeah, he´s jealous and screams, he wants something and screams, he is angry and screams..." Luke said and picked him up and kissed him. William stopped immediately.

"Sounds like you, Mom!" Rory laughed and ran over to Luke and hid behind his back when Lorelai tried to slap her.

"Each of these two will get his own room and you take the cellar!" Lorelai said and sat down on the couch again.

"Can you get me my burger, I´m afraid of her!" Rory said to Luke, still grinning.

"Yeah, sure!" Luke said and handed Rory her plate and sat down next to Lorelai. Rory took William and sat down at the table with him. They ate in silence and Lorelai snuggled closer to Luke and ate with her head lying on his shoulder, his arm around hers.

And Rory ate with William on her lap, feeding him with some fries whenever Luke didn´t pay attention, what brought her an appreciating smile from Lorelai.

"You forgot the pie!" Lorelai grinned when she had finished her burger.

"Yes, and my coffee!" Rory said.

"Okay, I´ll get it!" Luke said and took Will from Rory

"Hey!" Rory said.

"No pie and no coffee for him. The fries were enough! Don´t think I didn´t notice that. I know you too well, don´t think you can fool me all the time now that you are living together again!" Luke grinned.

"We´ll see about that!" Lorelai yelled after him and grinned at Rory.

**TBC Review please**


	31. Miss you

**This chapter is a bit boring again (like the last one, in my opinion). That´s because I wasn´t really motivated to go on writing, because I had some trouble here. But now I´m fine and the next three chapters will be better, I promise!**

**to ProFfeSseR**: I go there to study arabic, actually this is what I´m studying here in Germany also, but I have to learn the egyptian dialect, so I´ll go there. I´m really looking forward to it!

**to lukelaiandroryndean**: You´re wellcome!

**to KarahBella:** No, it can happen that you have to wait to get a place. Then they put you on a list, which is sometimes very long!

**to potostfbeyeluvr**: Conflict? Mmmh... not until chapter 34 at least, that´s how far I´m with writing at the moment! But I don´t know what will pop in my head while I write. But for now it´s just some fluff (after this chapter).

**Again ( I can´t say this often enough): Thank for the reviews, and keep them coming!

* * *

****Chapter 31: Miss you**

"Hi Mom!" said Rory when she walked into the living room.

"Hi kiddo, hi Logan!" Lorelai said and tried to sit up a bit. She lay on the couch, a blanket over her legs and a hand on her belly.

"Do you have contractions again?" Logan asked.

"No, I´m fine. I´m just bored. I can´t do anything since they put me on bed-rest two weeks ago. And there is nothing on TV. Just stupid reality shows or judge-something shows. I can´t see them anymore! And I already ordered everything useful from the homeshopping-channel and Luke took my user-card from me, so that I can´t order more."

"Mom, you had early contractions, you can´t walk around like you want."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." she said frustrated.

"Where is Luke?" asked Rory

"Upstairs, he changes Will. He tried to eat, but has more food on his clothes than in his mouth. Then I wanted to feed him, but he got angry and threw the plate on the floor and started to scream. So Luke took him and fed him, because Will knows he can´t play with his father because he won´t give in, then he cleaned up the mess and now he is changing him."

"Ok, we will go to my room, call me if you need anything."

"Thanks sweets!" Lorelai said and put her gaze back on the TV-screen.

* * *

But after half an hour Luke still wasn´t back downstairs, but she could hear Williams laughter. Slowly she stood up and walked towards the staircase.

"Luke? Luuuke!" she yelled but got no answer, because it was too loud upstairs with Williams laughter and the loud music from Rory´s room.

Lorelai walked slowly upstairs and was glad when she arrived on top. She walked into Williams room and found Luke and William lying on the floor. Luke on his back and William on top of him, standing on his stomach, letting his-self fall in the direction of Luke´s head, who caught him seconds before he would fall on his face.

"Hey, don´t crush your fathers beautiful face!" Lorelai laughed and walked into the room.

"How many times have I told you that you shouldn´t wander around the house!" Luke said and sat up, to Williams disappointment. He crawled towards Lorelai and then pulled himself up on her jeans in a standing position. He looked up to her and held out his arms, without realising that he was standing without any help.

"Mummy!" he squeaked.

"I´m sorry my baby, but I´m not allowed to pick you up!" Lorelai said and Luke saw sad expression in her eyes.

"Come here boy" he said and signalised Lorelai to sit down in the rocking-chair, then handed her William.

"I miss you my baby!" Lorelai said and hugged William, who lay his head on her shoulder. Luke sat on the arm-rest and stroked her hair.

"Not long and it will be over." he said.

"I know" she mumbled and placed several kisses on her sons head. Then she pulled back and William looked up.

"Kiss!" she said and William gave her a kiss on the mouth.

"My angel!" she laughed and kissed him again, and William lay his head back on her shoulder.

"Oh, Rory and Logan are here. Can you fix them something to eat?" Lorelai asked Luke.

"Sure, what do they want?"

"No idea"

"I think I´m gonna ask them" Luke said and wanted to leave the room when Lorelai stopped him.

"Don´t go into that room now. You might disturb or interrupt something!" she grinned.

"You think they... now? Here?" Luke asked confused.

"Why do you think the music is that loud? To practice dancing?" Lorelai asked and raised her eyebrows.

"I really don´t wanna think about that!" he said and shook his head in disgust.

"Then concentrate on your cute baby-son and your pregnant wife!" she smiled.

"Is he asleep already?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, since he tries to walk and stands up he is always so tired." she said and stroked over her sons head.

"I put him in his crib" Luke said and took him, then laid him down in his crib. When he looked up again Lorelai held out her arms and he picked her up.

"Uuuuuh, I love this song!" Lorelai said when they opened the door and heard the music coming from Rorys room. When they reached their bedroom Luke didn´t put her down. He kept her in his arms and started to dance with her. At first she laughed, but then she was touched and kissed him. Still kissing he placed her carefully on the bed, then pulled back and broke the kiss.

"Are you hungry?" he asked

"No"

"No?" he repeated

"No, I ate popcorn all day. Your daughters love popcorn!" she laughed.

"Okay then I fix something for Rory and Logan and they can eat when the finished doing... whatever it is they are doing!"

"Oh no, don´t leave me alone here! Although I´m lying around all day we hardly see each other. I miss you!" Lorelai pouted and Luke gave in and sat down on the bed. He leaned down and kissed her.

"I love you" he whispered between the kisses.

"I love you,too" she mumbled and slid her hand under his shirt.

"Darling... the door is still open." Luke said and stopped her hands from wandering further upwards.

"Then close it!" Lorelai said, her eyes still closed. Luke stood up and closed the door, then lay down on his side of the bed.

"Take of your shirt, honey!" Lorelai said after she had lay her head on his chest and felt the shirt. She took her head from his chest and he removed the shirt, then she lay her head back down and placed some kisses on his chest, then sighed contently.

* * *

Luke was confused when he opened his eyes some hours later.

"Luke! Luke!" Lorelai said and pocked him in the ribs.

"Lorelai? What´s wrong?" Luke asked sleepily, but tried to wake up because he noticed something in her voice.

"Luke I´m having contractions" she said and sounded more panicked.

"Again?"

"Yes, but they are frequent and strong" she sniffed and he realized that she was crying.

"Like the ones you had with William?" he asked loud.

"No, not that strong. But stronger than the ones I had two weeks ago."

"Okay you stay here, I´m gonna wake up Rory and tell her to look after Will. Then we take the bag and we will drive to the hospital. Everything will be fine" he said and kissed her.

"But again it´s too early!" she said and held his hand.

"I know. But the doctor told us that it could happen with twins. But maybe they will give you something and you will be able to go home by tomorrow", he reassured her and walked out of the room.

* * *

He knocked on Rorys door but got no answer, so he opened it. Rory and Logan were asleep in her bed and Luke was relieved when he saw that they had some clothes on.

"Rory! Logan!" he said and turned the light on.

"Oh Ace turn that light off!" Logan mumbled and Rory tried to cover her eyes with the blanket.

"Rory, Logan!" Luke tried it again, a bit louder that time.

"Luke?" Rory asked sleepily.

"Listen, your mother is having contractions and I need to bring her to the hospital. And we need you to look after Will."

"What mom´s having contractions again?" Rory yelled and sprang out of the bed.

"Yes, just look after Will, okay? He´s asleep but sometimes he wakes up at night and he needs someone to be there."

"Okay, just call me when you know something! Promised?"

"Promised" Luke smiled and hugged Rory for a moment.

"And now try to go back to sleep!"

"But then I won´t hear Will!" Rory protested.

"You will hear him, believe me!" Luke laughed and walked into the main bedroom again.

**TBC**


	32. Cloning

**Ok, so next chapter because there are a few more left and I need to finish this! Like I already said, this chapter is better again (in my opinion!). If you don´t think that way, tell me! And please review!**

**to Daphnetjuh:** Thanks for the compliment ; ) ! Well, I still think that this wasn´ta goodchapter. Maybe also because it just wasn´t ... flowing while I wrote it, if you know what I mean. In general I know the basics what should be the result of a chapter and then start to write and then everything just... happens. But in the last two chapters it was hard because nothing... happened. But while I wrote this and especially the next one it "happened" again, so it´s all right. As long as you don´t complain...: )

**to COBbabygirl89**: Well, thank you. The quick updates will remain, because I want to finish this story before the 25th august!

**to orangesherbert7**: I think this one is better!

**to LLLoveForever**: I know, and I wasn´t sure if to put it in or not. But then I just couldn´t let him call her just "Lorelai" in situations that screamed for more affection. And then I thought about which word to use, because Luke would never call her "sweety" or something similar. But I only let him use that name in important situations, or at least I planed it like that. If I didn´t follow my own rule, I´m sorry. And maybe with the baby, or babies Luke becomes more open, because I think in his innerst beinghe´s a real sap!

**to ProFfeSseR**: I always wanted to study languages because I love learning and using them. And then I heard arabic during our holidays and I just had to learn it, so I do it. But Norway for 5 months is not that common either! Why Norway? Isn´t it REALLY cold there? (During the winter, of course!). And because you were talking about cliffhanger... at the moment I can´t find some real cliffhanger. In this chapter I could put one, but because I already did it when Lorelai had Will, I think it´s kind of stupid to use the same trick again. I just hope I´m able to finish this before I have to leave and before the next season starts!

* * *

**Chapter 32: Cloning**

"Where were you so long? Drinking a coffee or what?" Lorelai said when he entered the bedroom, she was dressed now and obviously waiting for him.

"No, but I needed to wake them up and tell them what happened and tell them to look after Will. And now come here" he said and picked her up.

"I can walk!" Lorelai protested.

"I carried you around the last two weeks, so don´t argue with me now, you won´t walk!" Luke told her and walked down the stairs. Rory was already waiting downstairs with the bag.

"Oh mum. I want to come to the hospital with you!" Rory said and hugged her.

"No, stay here and look after your brother. We will call you, it will be fine" Lorelai said and tried to calm Rory.

"Bye mom!" Rory said and let go of Lorelai.

"By babe!" Lorelai tried to smile, but it faded when the next contraction came.

* * *

"I see you´re still having contractions, the medicaments don´t work. It looks like your babies want to come today!" the doctor said three hours later. Lorelai lay in a hospital bed, an IV in her hand, Luke sat on the side of the bed, holding her other hand.

"It´s just the 34 week." Luke said and looked worried. Lorelai squeezed his hand.

"I know. But the chances are very good that the babies won´t have any problems after some weeks in the incubator. I mean, of course there is a risk, we talked about it two weeks ago, but with twins an early birth is always a risk. But I have to talk to you about something different"

"Why don´t I like the sound of that!" Lorelai asked.

"We have to talk about the ultrasound we did some minutes ago. I know you wanted a natural birth, but I have to tell you now that we have to make a Caesarian, for the sake of your babies."

"Why? What´s wrong?" Lorelai asked and squeezed Luke's hand even harder.

"The babies are lying with their heads in the wrong direction. They didn´t turn. And the heartbeat of one of them is getting worse. It´s not that bad yet, but we have to do something. We have to deliver them. Now!" the doctor said.

"Oh my god!" Luke mumbled and Lorelais eyes teared up.

"But it´s too early... and I don´t want a Caesarian... and we have to call Rory... and my parents. Oh god, my parents, they don´t know that I´m here... and I wanna be awake when my babies will be born... and I want them to be healthy..." Lorelai panicked and started to cry.

"You can stay awake during the Caesarian, we will give you an epidural. And we will do everything for your babies. And now try to calm down, we will pick you up in twenty minutes." the doctor said and left the room.

"Oh god, Luke!" Lorelai sobbed and Luke leaned down and hugged her. He tried to calm her and told her that everything would be all right, but inside he was as panicked as she was.

"We have to call Rory and my parents" Lorelai sniffed after some minutes. Luke walked to the night-stand and took the phone. He handed it to Lorelai and sat down on the bed again. She wiped her eyes and kissed Luke, then dialled the number.

* * *

"Hey Logan, it´s me Lorelai. Can you give me Rory? ... Rory? Hey it´s me. Listen, the contractions won´t stop and now they decided to make a Caesarian... No, no calm down, it´s just that the babies don´t lie the way they should. So can you look after Will a little longer?... Thank you! And don´t worry, everything will be fine!bye hon´! ... I love you, too!" Lorelai ended the call and took a deep breath. Then she looked at Luke who gave her a weak, but reassuring smile. Then she dialled her parents number.

"Hi, hello, this is Lorelai Danes. Can I please talk to my parents?... I know that it´s still early, but it´s very important... Thank you... Mum? Hi it´s me... what? Well, actually you could say that something is wrong! Mom I´m having contractions again and they won´t stop!" Lorelai said and started to cry again. She needed to protect and calm her daughter, but not her parents.

" And they gave me something, but it doesn´t help. And they decided that they have to deliver the babies now because something is wrong with the heartbeat... And I can´t have a normal birth.." Lorelai sobbed.

"Yeah, Rory is looking after Will... yes Luke is here... wait... Luke she wants to talk to you" Lorelai said and handed him the phone.

"Emily hi... three hours ago... no it didn´t stop them... mmh, yes... no that´s not necessary... of course it would be nice... yeah, okay... see you then!" Luke said and placed the phone back on the night-stand.

"You´re parents will pick up Rory, Will and Logan and then come over. They will also call Sookie." he told his wife and took her hand in his.

"That´s nice" Lorelai said.

"How are you feeling?" Luke asked her.

"I´m scared, Luke. Why can´t I have a normal birth? The last time it was so fast and also too early and now this. I´m so sorry!"

"There is nothing you have to be sorry about! None of this is your fault. Now try to calm down, it will be fine" Luke said and sat further on the bed and she lay her head on his chest.

"Will you come with me?" Lorelai asked after some minutes.

"Of course! I don´t let you go in there alone."

"You don´t have to, you know"

"I know, but I want to." he said and placed a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

"So, here we are again. This is doctor Sanders, he will give you the epidural and then we will bring you into the operation room. Mr. Danes you want to stay with your wife the whole time or wait outside?" the woman asked.

"I wanna come with her." Luke said and gave Lorelai a small smile.

"Ok, you´re ready?" the doctor asked. Lorelai looked at Luke, then pulled his head down and kissed him hard for some seconds. Then she pulled back with a weak smile on her face.

"Now I´m ready" she said, still looking at Luke.

* * *

"Do you feel that?" the doctor asked some time later in the operation room.

"No" Lorelai said. Luke held both of her hands and she looked into his eyes. He sat behind her head and then lay his head next to hers, so that he could whisper some reassuring words into her ear, without letting go of her hands.

"Does it hurt?" he asked her

"No, it feels strange, but it doesn´t hurt." she whispered back.

* * *

"Come here, little one" they heard the doctors voice after some minutes.

"Here we go... 07.13 a.m., 22th June. And it´s a girl" the doctor said and some seconds later a nurse came and showed Luke and Lorelai their daughter. They both placed a kiss on her forehead and both weren´t able to hold back their tears, then the nurse ran with the baby in the next room.

"Is something wrong? Why isn´t she crying?" Lorelai asked, but got no answer.

"And a girl again, 07.16 a.m." the doctor announced and he hadn´t finished his sentence when loud screams echoed through the room.

"Ah jeez, another screaming one!" Luke smiled and kissed Lorelai. Another nurse showed them their screaming daughter and then also brought her to the next room.

"Mr. Danes if you want you can follow your daughters, we will need some time here." the doctor said.

"Go and look after our daughters. And give them their names! I´m sure you know which name belongs to which baby!" Lorelai said and kissed him again before he walked out of the room.

* * *

"Are they okay?" Luke asked when he walked into the room where three people surrounded both of his daughters.

"Their heartbeats are fine and they are bigger and heavier than we hoped. But the first one has some problems with breathing, that´s why she gets oxygen at the moment." Luke stepped closer and looked at his daughters. He stroked the hand of the smaller one, who didn´t need oxygen and was still crying furiously. She had dark, nearly black hair and huge blue eyes and it was obvious that her eyes would keep the colour. She looked exactly like Lorelai.

"Hello Sara. Im your daddy. Please stop crying, everything is fine, your mommy will come soon, don´t worry!" he said and picked her up. She was just wrapped in a towel and calmed down when Luke placed her in his arms and she grabbed his finger in her little hand.

With her still in his arms he walked over to the other baby. She wasn´t crying, just looking around curiously and playing with her fingers. She also had her mothers face, but Luke´s eyes and his hair colour.

"Sara look, there is Laila. But you already know each other. Hey Laila, you have to breathe, you know. Your mom will be very worried when she sees you like that. Can I take her?" he asked the nurse.

"Yeah, but just a second, then we have to place them in the warmth-beds."

"Hello, Laila my princess. You´re a little bit bigger than Sara, aren´t you. But you are the big sister, so it´s just fair." he told her and also kissed her, then placed both girls back on the table.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" he asked Lorelai when he entered her room half an hour later.

"Like being hit by a truck or a train or something other big. Where are our babies?" she asked and he sat down on the bed and kissed her before he answered.

"They will bring them any moment. They are so beautiful. They look exactly like you."

"Are they healthy?" she asked still worried.

"Yes, they are fine, although Laila had some trouble with breathing at first, but it´s fine now. And they are so small, oh my god. I don´t know how to thank you."

" Well then you also have to thank yourself and the fact that I´m hyper-fertile, even while I´m nursing." she smiled and pulled him down for another kiss.

"I love you so much" Luke said.

"I love you more!" Lorelai grinned.

"Not possible!" he laughed and kissed her again.

"Sorry we have to interrupt, but these two here are impatiently waiting to meet their mother" a nurse said smiling when she entered the room and caught the couple kissing on the bed. She pushed two small bassinets in front of her and Luke stood up and helped her.

"Just press the button if you need anything. We weren´t sure if you want to nurse them so we didn´t feed them yet. If you need somebody to help you..."

"No thank you, but I just stopped nursing my son some months ago, so I think I know how it works."

"You really want to nurse them?"Luke asked when the door closed and they were alone again.

"Yes, it´s better because they are so small. But I will pump milk so that you can feed them at night. Don´t think you can sleep while I look like a zombie! And now hand me my babies, before I explode of curiosity!" she said, still a little weak and not as exited like she usually would have been.

"Okay, sooo, this one is Laila, our big daughter." he said and handed her the first baby, now dressed and clean.

"Oh god Luke, she´s sooo beautiful and cute and so tiny! Have you seen her hands! And she has your eyes! And your hair!" Lorelai squeaked and then kissed her tiny daughter and inspected her carefully.

"And this one, who is already screaming again, is Sara, the exact image of her mother! I think you cloned yourself!" Luke smiled and kissed his daughter before he also handed her to Lorelai.

"Wow, you´re even smaller than your sister, my girl. But you are just as beautiful. Don´t listen to your daddy, he is lying! I was such an ugly baby and you are such a beauty, you just can´t look like me!" she said and then inspected her just as careful as her other daughter seconds before. But then Laila began to cry this time.

"Are you hungry my princess? I think we can do something against that if daddy helps me." she baby-talked with her daughter and placed her on her legs.

"What should I do?" Luke asked and picked her up.

"Well, take these two so that I can unbutton this night-gown and then I´m gonna feed them."

"Both at the same time?" Luke asked confused.

"Yeah, never heard of tandem-nursing? It was in this book we both read! But you have to help me positioning them." Lorelai instructed Luke how to position the two babies.

"Oh my goodness, they are just as greedy as their older brother! My boops will be gone by the time I will stop breast-feeding them!" she said but stroked both of their heads which she held in her hands. Luke just laughed and then watched amazed how his tiny daughters ate contently.

* * *

"You burp this one, I that one!" Lorelai said when the babies were fed and Luke took Sara, placed her on his shoulder and started to walk around with her, talking to her all the time, while Lorelai did the same with Laila.

He had just placed the two of them in their beds,when he heard something. He looked at Lorelai and then both burst out in laughter.

"I think our son comes to meet his sisters!" Luke choked out.

"And obviously he doesn´t like hospitals!" Lorelai laughed.

**TBC Review please**


	33. I'm walking

**to ProFfeSseR**: I think maybe we should exchange emailadresses, because if I´m gonna answer your question it will be as long as the chapter! I think mine is in the profile!

**to Tonks2004**: At least two more, but I´m not sure yet

**to JavaJunkieAddict**: I know that there are a lot of mistakes in it. I re-read the first 5 chapters 3 days ago and found some mistakes. But at the moment I don´t have the time to correct it, because I wanna finish the story before I have to leave. But maybe afterwards I will re-read and re-publish it chapter by chapter! So sorry for the faults!

* * *

**Chapter 33: I´m walking**

When the door opened after a knock Lorelai and Luke were still laughing. Rory entered with a furious William on her arms, followed by Logan, Richard and Emily. Richard tried to talk to William and calm him, but he was struggling and Rory was barely able to hold him.

"Hey son what´s wrong this time?" Luke asked, while Lorelai tried to soothe Sara in her bassinet who was also crying now. William stopped when he heard Luke´s voice and turned around.

"Daddy" he smiled. He already knew the two most important words "Mommy" and "daddy" and both Luke and Lorelai were melting every time he used them.

"He wanted to walk the way, but then we would have needed hours, so I carried him, which he didn´t like."

"Then walk to daddy" Luke said and kneeled down and held his arms open. Rory placed William on the floor and took his hands. He started to walk, very unsure, but he walked to Luke and laughed when he reached him and threw himself into his father´s arms.

"Wow, you´re such a big boy. You can walk. I´m so proud of you." Luke smiled and kissed his son.

"Where are they? Are they healthy?" Emily asked and wanted to rush past Luke, but he blocked her with a smile.

"They are healthy, great actually, or do you think otherwise this one could scream like that?" Lorelai asked. Luke walked with William to the other side of the bed where the bassinets were standing and showed him his sisters.

"Look, Will, there they are." Will leaned forward and wanted to touch them, but Luke stopped him. William wanted to cry again at first, but when he saw his fathers look he decided against it.

"Luuuuke! Hand me my baby, please!" Lorelai pouted.

"Which one?" Luke grinned.

"Yeah, yeah, you´re such a man! And now hand me my big brother son!" Luke handed him to her, careful that the baby didn´t touch her lower belly and she hugged him tight and William enjoyed it.

Then she sat him on her left side and he leaned his head against her shoulder.

"I think it´s time to introduce everyone!" Lorelai said and got everyone´s attention.

"Okay, Rory this is Logan, Logan Rory, Emily this is Rory..." Lorelai began.

"Lorelai!" Emily said annoyed and Lorelai giggled and William joined her, although hehadn't understood what his mother had said.

"Yeah, mom, really! It´s enough now! I still don´t know neither the names nor the sex of my new siblings!" Rory pouted this time.

Luke took the first baby out of the bassinet and placed it in Lorelais right arm.

"Okay, everyone: This is my third child. This is Laila Melody Danes" Lorelai said and kissed her daughters head.

"She´s so tiny, mum!" Rory said and walked to Lorelais right side and kissed her sister.

"You wanna hold her?" Lorelai asked.

"I´m afraid I might crush her! And I want to meet the other one first. It´s unfair otherwise!" Rory said and looked curiously in Luke´s direction. He leaned down and took the other baby out and kept it on his arm this time.

"And this is my youngest one: This is Sara Emily Danes" Lorelai said and looked at her mother. Emily looked surprised at first, then gasped and then hugged Lorelai. After she had stepped back she first caressed Laila´s cheek and then walked over to Luke. She looked down at the baby in his arms and her eyes grew wide.

"Richard! Richard! Look at this! She said with a stunned expression on her face. He walked over to his wife and looked at his youngest granddaughter.

"Oh my goodness!" he said with a similar stunned expression on his face. Lorelai,Logan and Rory looked at Luke, who just shrugged.

"This is incredible, Lorelai. She looks exactly like you did when you were a baby." Emily said after some seconds.

"Not a hair difference. She even has that dangerous twinkle in her eyes, like she would start to tease you any second! May god help you!" Richard grinned at Luke.

"Hey!" Lorelai said and pouted, but the others just laughed.

* * *

While the two elder Gilmores went on about Sara´s resemblance to her mother, Logan congratulated Lorelai and Luke. Luke handed Emily her granddaughter and Richard took Laila, who was still asleep.

"Look Emily, she also looks like Lorelai!" Richard said and inspected Laila.

"So you knew all the time that I get two sisters?" Rory asked.

"Yes, now we girls have the absolute power in the house!" Lorelai grinned.

"That´s what you are thinking!" Luke grinned.

"That´s what I know! The first thing I´ll teach these two is to pout!" Lorelai smiled proudly.

"You are an evil woman, Lorelai Danes!" Luke said, but kissed her.

"You´re all right?" he whispered, while he hugged her.

"I´m exhausted and the wound hurts." she whispered back.

"You know what: Why don´t we let Lorelai sleep, bring these two to the nursery, and go for a walk with Will?" Luke asked loud and Lorelai shot him a thankful look.

"I´m sorry, you must be tired!" Logan said and looked uncomfortable.

"It´s fine. I´m happy you are here. I mean, you´re a part of the family somehow, aren´t you?" Lorelai smiled. It was true. Since Rory lived at home again, Logan somehow moved in also. He spend most of the time at Stars Hollow, slept at the house, ate with them, helped Luke to repair things and looked after William sometimes. He was so different from the arrogant rich boy, now that they knew him better. Even Luke liked him.

* * *

Emily and Richard placed the babies back into their bassinets and Rory and Logan accompanied them while they brought the babies back to the nursery. Luke waited until they had all left the room, then grabbed his coat and picked up William, who was playing with his mothers IV.

"Are you coming back after the walk?" Lorelai asked sleepily.

"If you want me to" Luke said.

"Of course. Don´t leave me alone with our daughters!" Lorelai smiled.

"Ok, then I will be back after the walk. Say goodbye to mommy!" Luke said to Will and the boy started waving in his mothers direction. Lorelai smiled and waved back.

"Will you stay the night, like you did when Will was born?" she asked after some seconds, when he was walking towards the door.

"I would love to" Luke smiled and walked back to her and kissed her. She hugged him and Luke placed William on the floor, before he hugged her back.

"Thank you!" she mumbled already half asleep in his shoulder.

"No, thank you! And now sleep, darling" he said and slowly lay her down against the pillows and placed a kiss on her forehead.

He picked up William again, who tried to crawl towards the door and was nearly outside when he heard Lorelai´s voice again.

"Bring our son with you! I can´t sleep when he´s not around" she said and fell asleep.

"I will!" Luke smiled and closed the door.

* * *

"See, now you are a big brother! And you are right, a big brother needs to walk, not be carried around!" Luke said when William leaned over to show Luke that he wanted to be placed on the ground. He took the little boys hands in his and William began to walk slowly and stumbled every time he turned around to look up proudly to his father.

"Don´t hurry son. We have time. Your grandparents and your big sister have to wait for you." Luke smiled down and felt a happiness and contentment he had never felt before when they walked past the nursery and he saw his sleeping daughters through the window and heard his sons babbling while they walked towards the rest of the family.

**TBC**


	34. Mummy

**to **ProFfeSseR: I dont think that neither the husband nor the children are allowed to stay, because in general you dont get a single room. But I just liked the idea ; )

**Chapter 34: Mummy**

"Mummy!" William said.

"Ssshhh! Will, let mommy sleep. Come we´ll dress you and then get something to eat, okay?" Luke whispered and took William out of the bed the nurses had brought them. He walked into the small hospital bathroom with his son, undressed him, changed his diaper and dressed him in fresh clothes, before he changed also.

"Now, lets brush our teeth and then lets roll!" Luke told William and stood the boy on top of the toilet seat and handed him his toothbrush and took his own. Of course in the end he brushed Williams teeth again, washed his face and his hands, and William watched him curiously when he shaved.

Then they walked out of the room, very slowly, because William wanted to walk at his fathers hands again. They walked downstairs into the small cafe and bought some doughnuts, bagels, rolls and tea and then walked back upstairs, this time Luke carried William, which the boy accepted because he was eating the sweets the woman in the cafe had given him.

* * *

"Hey there you are! I woke up and was all alone!" Lorelai said when they entered her room again. She was nursing Sara and Laila lay in her lap, playing with her hands again.

"Well I see you changed that and have company now" Luke said and walked over to her, kissed her first and then his daughters. He stood William on the floor next to Lorelais bed and started to unpack the food they had bought and then walked outside to get some plates.

"Mummy!" William said and looked up to Lorelai.

"Oh sweety, you have to wait a second, I can´t pick you up now. Wait ´til your sister is fed, okay?" Lorelai tried and stroked his cheek.

"Mummy!" William said again, a bit louder this time and held up his arms in her direction.

"Will, baby, I´m so sorry but you have to wait" Lorelai said and repositioned Sara.

"Mummy!" William began to cry and he still held his arms up. He tried to walk, but fell down and sat on the floor, still holding his hands up.

"Mummy! Mummy!" he cried and tears ran down his cheeks. He looked disappointed and didn´t understand why his mother didn´t pick him up, like she usually did.

"Please, sweety stop crying! Mommy will pick you up as fast as she can, I promise!" Lorelai tried to calm him, but had also tears in her eyes, because of the disappointed look her son gave her, while he called her again and again. He began to sob louder and Laila joined his crying, while Sara was still latched on her mothers breast.

"Sshh, Laila, don´t cry my princess, everything is fine." Lorelai said to the baby lying in her lap and stroked over her head, now she was also crying.

"What´s wrong? What happened?" she heard Luke´s voice and looked up. He placed the plates on the night-stand and picked William up, who was still calling his mother. He sat down on Lorelai´s bed, his son crying against his shoulder.

"Oh, Luke. Im not able to handle this. To handle them. You were gone two seconds and he started crying, ´cause I couldn´t pick him up... and he looked so disappointed... and then Laila also began to cry... and I didn´t know what to do first!" she sobbed.

"Hey, calm down. It´s not that bad when he has to wait sometimes. And you know that he either screams or cries, when he doesn´t gets what he wants. It´s no big deal. I´m here now." Luke said and stroked her tears away with his thumb.

"And you young lady, don´t need to imitate your brother. I think you are not that innocent, huh?" he said and picked up Laila with his free arm and she stopped crying immediately.  
"See, problem solved" Luke smiled at Lorelai and she smiled back.

"Maybe I´m just a bit emotional at the moment!" she confessed and had to laugh when Luke nodded.

* * *

"Look William, your baby sister Laila. Can you say Laila?" Lorelai asked him. He took his head from Luke´s shoulder and turned to look at her.

"Mummy" he smiled and held out his right hand to her, then opened it. Inside was a single gummi-bear.

"Oh, is that for me, my boy?" Lorelai asked him.

"Mummy" he grinned and she took the bear from his hand and ate it.

"Such a good gummi-bear. Best gummi-bear I´ve ever eaten! Thank you so much! You´re the love of my life, you know that?" Lorelai smiled and then hugged him with her free arm. William kneeled in Luke´s lap and hugged his mother, his head on her shoulder now. Then they heard a plop and had to laugh when Sara unlatched from Lorelai´s breast.

"Hand her over, I think Will wants some time with his mother" Luke smiled and took Sara, while Lorelai took William and sat him in her own lap, still hugging him. Luke stood up and walked around with his daughters against his shoulders.

* * *

"Did you buy breakfast with your daddy?" Lorelai asked and stroked Williams back.

"He walked all the way!" Luke said.

"Wow, I´m so proud of you. Soon you´ll walk without help, huh son? What do you think, time for breakfast? I´m hungry. Are you hungry, too?" she asked William and sat him on her legs to clasp her bra and pull down her shirt.

"Mummy" William laughed and touched her breast with his hand.

"Oooooh noooo, baby! No way I start nursing you again. These two are enough and you are way too old. You have teeth now, you can eat." Lorelai said while she dressed.

"Doughnut?" she asked and handed him piece of doughnut.

"Will...!" Luke said and looked at his son, who still had the doughnut in his hand. William looked confused from Luke to Lorelai and back to Luke, who still looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Mummy" William said then and tried to feed Lorelai the doughnut.

"Good boy!" Luke chuckled

"Luuuke!" Lorelai squeaked after she had swallowed.

"You´re ruining our sons eating habits. If he spends more time with you he will eat just as much rabbit food as you and then when he won´t ever join our movie nights, because he´ll get sick!"she explained and then looked at William, who looked shy now.

"And you boy, don´t ever listen to your father when it comes to food. Mommy knows what´s the good stuff, believe me!"she said and handed him the half of a bagel this time, which he stuffed fast in his little mouth, before Luke could react.

"Ha! Strike!" Lorelai yelled and threw her hand up in the air.

"Ha!"William yelled immitating her and also threw his hand in the air.

"I don´t believe this!" muttered Luke and lay the sleeping Laila down in her bassinet. Sara remained in his arms, she was still wide awake.

"Don´t you wanna eat something?" Lorelai asked him innocently, but with a grin.

"Sure" he answered and walked over to the chair next to her bed. He sat down and grabbed a roll and some tea.

"Should I take her?" Lorelai asked him.

"No, it´s fine" he answered. William, who was still sitting in his mothers lap leaned towards the baby and inspected her curiously. Then he poked her in the cheek with one finger and waited what would happen. But when she remained silent he took his finger away for a second, then placed it on her lips. Sara opened her mouth and started to suck on it. William looked shocked, then took it away quickly. Lorelai had to laugh when he held his now wet finger in front of Lorelais face with a disgusted look. When she just laughed and didn´t react, he called her. Lorelai bend her head down and also sucked at the tip of his finger for a second. William was even more confused now. He looked at his still laughing mother, then at his own finger and then turned and showed Luke his finger.

"Daddy!" he yammered, still staring at his own finger.

"Ah jeez, Lorelai!" Luke said, took a napkin from the night-stand and dried Williams finger. William started to smile and held out his arms for Luke. Luke took him with his free arm and placed him in his lap, then handed him a bit of the roll.

"Daddy, my hero!" Lorelai said in a high-pitched voice and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"See son, next time you can eat your gummi-bear. No more sweets for your crazy mother." Luke said and then looked at Sara who smacked her lips.

"And no gummi-bears for you!" he smiled down at her and then offered her his finger. She immediately started sucking at it.

"Is it possible that she is hungry again? You fed her two seconds ago!" Luke said.

"She didn´t eat that much. I think she was too distracted to eat when you two came back, maybe she is still hungry" Lorelai suggested and pulled up her shirt again and unclasped the bra. The she took her daughter, who latched on the second Lorelai placed her on her breast.

"You really need to work on her table manners" Luke laughed when Sara sucked and smacked loudly.

"Yeah, but it never worked with him. I think our children are just too greedy to behave!" Lorelai smiled and stroked Sara´s cheek.

"They are their mothers kids! You can´t deny it!"

"Obviously not with her sucking at my breast and this huge scar on my belly."

"You´re still sad you couldn´t have a normal birth?"

"A bit. But I´m happy they are here and they are healthy and I think that´s all that matters."

"You´re right. Doughnut?" Luke asked while William snuggled against his chest while he ate his roll.

"Sure!" she said and opened her mouth. Luke raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

"Please!" she said and batted her eyelashes

"For the mother of your three children! Pretty please!" she added a pout, then opened her mouth again. Luke rolled his eyes and placed the first bit of doughnut in her mouth.

**TBC Review please**


	35. Happy Birthday

**So, Im posting the last two chapters also today, because I wnat to be able to read your feedback before I go to Cairo. I hope youll like it.

* * *

****Chapter 35: Happy Birthday**

Two weeks later Lorelai and the babies were back home and during the first week all Stars Hollow citizens had stopped by, at home or at the diner, to welcome the youngest inhabitants. They had stayed in hospital for a week, because the babies were still small and they wanted to control Lailas breathing and check everything before they were allowed to go home.

Rory helped Lorelai while Luke was at the diner and William went with his dad most days.

* * *

But this day Luke took a day off: It was the 6th July: Williams first birthday.

Lorelai had insisted to throw a party, even with the two babies in the house. Luke was not happy about it, but finally agreed when Lorelai told him that Sookie would cover the food and he just had to be there.

* * *

"Good morning birthday boy!" Lorelai said when she took William out of his crib. She kissed him and rubbed his back, while he snuggled sleepily against her. She placed him on the changing table and undressed him, changed his diaper.

"You know it´s you birthday today. At half past five all your guests will be here, wearing funny hats and sing for you and bring you presents. How does that sound?" she asked him, while she creamed his arms. But William just yawned.

"Ha, you´re yawning when I´m talking about a party. Youre just like your father!" she told him and then placed some kisses on his stomach, what tickled and he started to laugh.

"See, much better reaction!". She picked him up, just in his diaper and then walked into the main bedroom where Luke was dressing himself at the moment.

"Mmmmhhh, shirtless husband!" Lorelai said and started to whistle.

"Stop that! There are kids in the room!" he ordered, but grinned. When he turned around he saw William and his smile got even bigger.

"Happy birthday my son!" he said and placed a kiss on his forehead. William just smiled, still sleepy. Lorelai sat down on the bed, her back against the pillows, William lying on top of her. She sang "Happy birthday", while Luke finished dressing and then joined her on the bed. Like always, she lay her head on his chest and he played with her hair with one hand and stroked his sons back with the other.

"I can´t believe he´s one year old already" he said.

"Time flies. Soon he will bring home his first girlfriend and go offto College!" she said and hugged him tighter.

"I wish I would have more time for him. I mean he´s often in the diner with me,but then he is in his play-pen or running after me, while I serve the customers or cook."

"Ask me. Since our princesses are here I hardly see him. When you come home in the evening Im too exhausted to play with him. These two are wearing me out. Rory is helping a lot and I couldn´t do it without her, but she can´t feed them. I had hope that because they are girls they will be not as greedy, but they are even worse, Laila especially. My boops are expanding more and more. I look like Ana Nicole Smith in her worst days." she joked.

"Im not complaining!" Luke grinned and kissed her.

"So you like my boops better if they are bigger,like right now. You think they were too small before?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"I liked them before and I like them now!"

"Like not love?"

"Lorelai, can we please postpone this talk to another time when we are alone. I don´t feel comfortable that William hears the word "boops" all the time. I don´t want it to be the next word that he´ll learn!"

"Although I think it would be funny to see my parents reaction, I think you are right." she agreed, when they heard crying through the baby-phone.

"Raaa" William said and sat up.

"You now your sisters already, huh Will? I think Sara is hungry. Should mommy pick her up?" she asked him. He considered it for a second then pointed at Luke.

"Daddy!" he said.

"Daddy should pick her up?" Luke asked and William smiled, then lay back down on his mother.

"I can´t believe that our one year old son is telling us what to do!" he muttered to Lorelai but stroked over Williams head before he left the room.

"It´s your birthday so you have the right to be bossy, baby!" Lorelai said and closed her eyes until Luke came back with Sara and Laila.

* * *

"Both?" Lorelai asked.

"Laila was awake, too. So I brought her along. But she needs a new diaper first." he told her. Lorelai lifted Will and lay him on Lukes side of the bed, then unbuttoned her pyjama and opened her nursing-bra.

"Come to mommy, half-starved daughter of mine!" She took Sara, who latched on and stopped crying. William leaned over and squeezed her other breast with his little hand.

"Ow, William! Not this game again! It´s not funny when the whole bra gets wet, mister! If you don´t stop it I will throw you out, every time I feed your sisters!" Lorelai said annoyed and glanced at Luke who tried to hide his grin.

"Come William, we will change Laila´s diaper and then dress you and brush your teeth." Luke said and lifted him off the bed and then took his little hand in his big one and together they walked out of the room.

* * *

Luke walked with his two children into the nursery of the twins. The wall-cover had small pink flowers on it, the furniture held in white. Even the cribs, Luke had also made this time, were white. The names of his daughters engraved in the sides.

The cribs stood in the middle of the room, the changing-table on the left side, the small wardrobe and a dresser on the right side, all in white. A rocking chair stood in front of the huge windows, a quilt lay next to it on the floor.

The first pictures of the twins were pinned on a pink clad board over the dresser, together with the ultra-sound pictures, pictures of the pregnancy, one of Luke working on the cribs, one of Rory with William and another one were William was asleep on Lorelais huge pregnant belly.

Luke lay his daughter down on the changing table, then sat William beside her. William observed everything Luke did and Luke let him help, when he pointed to the things he needed and William handed it to him. When he was finished he stood William on the floor again, then took Laila and walked to Williams room. He laid the baby in Williams crib, but she started crying immediately, so he picked her up again and lay her on the changing table, after he had taken out the clothes for William, which Lorelai had already picked out.

Laila played with her fingers and chewed on them, while Luke dressed William. But in the end she started to fuss and began to cry when he had finished.

"I think your sister is jealous or hungry or both. Let´s bring her to mommy and then we´ll make breakfast!"

When Luke went back in the main bedroom Lorelai was still nursing her youngest daughter.

"Hand my greedy- monster over, that I will be able to dress some time today. Im hungry!" she whined, took Laila and placed her on her other breast.

"Were gonna make breakfast now. Any wishes?" Luke asked.

"No, same as usual." she smiled and then concentrated on her babies.

* * *

At eight o´clock the house was full of people. Sookie had brought the food and a huge birthday-cake at four and Jackson and the kids joined them at half past five, together with Kirk, Lulu, Miss Patty, Babette, Emily and Richard, Rory and Logan, Lane and her boyfriend, Morey, TJ and Liz and even Taylor and Mrs Kim. At 5.36 pm sharp they had all sung for William and had handed him his presents. He had ripped them all open and fled to his grandfather afterwards, when Patty wanted to play with him. Emily chatted with Rory and Logan and had Sara on her arm, while Lorelai sat with Sookie in the kitchen and cuddled Laila. Luke stopped the nosy people from running through the whole house and nearly threw Taylor out, when he complained about Williams screaming, when the boy panicked because he couldnt find his parents because of all the people.

"It´s all right, Will. Im here. Daddy is here. No need to cry!" he tried to soothe his son who grasped his shirt and buried his face in the crook of his fathers neck.

"How sweet. Mr Grumpy diner owner refers to himself as daddy!" Taylor said sarcastically.

"Shut up Taylor!" Luke said and walked into the kitchen to find Lorelai.

"See, Will, youre mommy is also here!"

"What happened?" Lorelai asked, stood up and took William, while she handed Laila to Luke, so that she could hold William tight.

"He played with Richard on the floor. When he looked up he couldnt see us, just feet and legs of the people and he kind of panicked and started to cry. Richard couldnt calm him. When I heard him screaming "mommy" and "Daddy" I knew something was wrong and picked him up."

"Maybe we should bring him upstairs for some time. He didnt take a nap this afternoon, so he might be tired as well. And I can tell that it´s feeding time for our other two."

"I will get Sara and we meet upstairs?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, lets do that. And tell Rory where we are, she should look after the guests!Kiss!"Lorelai said and Luke walked out of the room after he had kissed her.

"Oooh, sooo cuuute!" Sookie squeaked.

"What?" Lorelai asked confused.

"That you are so in love. And how Luke looks at you and the children. I knew that you are perfect for each other, I told you!"

"I know Sookie, I know. I cant imagine a life without him or the kids anymore. After what happened before Christmas our relationship intensified even more, because I can talk to him about everything. Not that I couldnt before, but I´m not scared of his reaction anymore. I know that he would never leave me. Sometimes we discuss or we argue, but we cant be mad for long, because then we just miss each other." Lorelai said with a sigh and a dreamy expression and then walked upstairs with William who still clung to her.

**TBC **


	36. Love you

**Ok, so last chapter: Thanks for all the reviews, I hope youll get me some for this chapter or the whole story! Thank you for reading it!**

* * *

******Chapter 36: Love you**

Lorelai had just started nursing the twins in the main bedroom when there was a soft knock on the door.

"If this is Taylor again, complaining about something, I'm gonna throw him out for real this time!" Luke muttered and stood up, William still in his arms, because he didn't want to put him down. He opend the door just a bit, to see who was in front of it.

"Oh, Emily, come in," Luke said.

"Sorry, I don't want to disturb you. But Rory told me that you are here and I wanted to talk to you before we leave," Emily said uncomfortable.

"It´s fine mom. Will just needed some time away from the crowd and these two were hungry, so here we are." Lorelai smiled.

"I didn't know that you could nurse them both at the same time," Emily said surprised when she approached.

"It was in one of these baby-books and sometimes, when I dont have the time to nurse one after the other, or they are both hungry at the same time, I do it like this. But what did you want to talk about?"asked Lorelai while Luke joined her with William on the bed again.

"As you already know your father and I are going on a cruise for 6 weeks and we already agreed that we will watch these three when we get back, while you are working. I just wanted to know if you know already how often and how long we are allowed to look after our grandchildren?"

"I spoke with Sookie and my sweet husband here and we agreed that I will work three days a week just for five hours, from nine to two or so, depends on what suits you and dad."

"Nine to two sounds good. And do you want to bring them over or should we come here?"

"We also talked about that and we think that it's maybe easier if you come here. They can sleep in their beds, Will has his toys here and we are not far if something is wrong and you need help," explained Lorelai.

"And to make all this easier we have something for you," Luke said and was surprised when William lifted his head, because he thought he would already be asleep.

"Yeah, just a second mom, I have it downstairs", Lorelai said before she turned her attention to her daughter. "Sara you really can learn from your sister! You are not eating anymore,my princess. You are just playing around. And then you will be hungry in some minutes and screaming. So eat baby and don't be so curious!" Lorelai said and tried to animate Sara to start sucking, but the baby just looked around, but stayed latched on her mothers breast.

"She is afraid that she might miss something?" Emily smiled.

"Yes, she´s always afraid to miss something. She fights sleep as hard as she can. Sometimes Laila and William are both asleep for hours and she is still awake and listening to what Luke and I are saying."

"You were like that. Fighting to keep your eyes open all the time. Seems like she´s not only looking like you, but she is also a lot like you."

"All three have so much from her: William his screaming, his temper but also that he is smiling all the time. Sara is curious and stubborn and Laila has her eating habits and her cleverness to get what she wants. I could swear that she already tries to pout," Luke said in a mocking tone and Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"You, mister, better be quiet! William wakes up at ungodly hours every morning, he looks like you and knows that certain look when he is annoyed. Laila is sooo much like you, that it scares me because she is still baby, but I already can hear her grumbling. And Sara here is much too active to be like me. And to make this thing complete: Mum, she already knows how to give me your patented Emily-Gilmore-you-do-what-I-want-right-now-look," Lorelai said.

"Well, she has the right to use it, her second name is Emily," Emily just grinned, but thenturned serious.

"I am so proud to be the grandmother of these three."

"Well, wait how proud you will be when they spit all over you after they have eaten, or when Will screams so loud that you think your ears are gonna explode!" Lorelai laughed and unlatched first Sara, then Laila and placed them both on Lukes chest.

"Here daddy. I'm gonna hand my parents .. you know, and then look after the guests. Should I take Will with me?" she asked and rebuttoned her blouse.

"No it´s fine. I´m sure he´ll fall asleep soon. " William lay with his head in his fathers lap and played with the buttons on Lukes dress-shirt, but had his eyes closed.

"Ok, I'll be back soon and help you" she smiled and kissed him before she walked downstairs with Emily.

* * *

Some of the guests had already left and Sookie was just about to go, because Davey and his sister were both asleep.

"So, I see you found her," Richard said when he stood next to Emily and Lorelai.

"Yes, dad, she found me. Just wait a second I have something for you."

Lorelai walked over to a cupboard, opened it and took an envelope out of it.

"Here," she said and handed Emily the envelope.

"What is in there Lorelai?" Richard asked.

"Well open it and find out!" Lorelai said and winked at Rory who watched the scene with a nervous smile.

Emily opened it and took out a photo. It was a picture of Rory, who held Sara and Laila and had William on her lap. Willim wore a small black suit and Sara and Laila were dressed in tiny light-blue dresses. William and Rory were smiling. There was a undertitle under the picture which said "Thanks grandpa and grandma! Rory, Will, Laila and Sara". Emily felt something on the back of the picture and turned it around. A key was glued there with tape. "Dear Mom and Dad. Thank you so much for your help. You have no idea how much that means to us. This is a key to the house, because we think it´s strange when the family has to ring the bell. Love, Luke and Lorelai"

"You give us a key to your house?" Richard asked surprised while Emily pressed a hand on her mouth to hold back the tears.

"Yeah, you' ll need it!" Lorelai smiled and then hugged her parents goodbye. Rory did it as well and the two elder Gilmores left.When they were outside Lorelai grabbed Rorys hands and started to jump up and down.

"They accepted it! And they will look after your siblings! And I will work again! And you can concentrate on college!" Lorelai screamed and laughed while they jumped.

"Sorry to interrupt you, dolls, but it seems like we are the last ones and we are also leaving now. Our cute birthday baby seemed overwhelmed. All these people at his house," said Babette.

"Yeah, maybe he is too much Luke's kid to enjoy such a party" Patty laughed.

"Maybe. But if he wouldn't be Lukes son, he wouldn't be mine either, because he´s the only one I want to have kids with!" Lorelai said and squeezed Rory's hand, hoping that she didn´t misunderstand her statement. Rory just smiled, she knew what her mother wanted to say.

"And he fullfilled his duty, didn't he babe? Bye, see you tomorrow!" Babette grinned and they also left.

"Rory, you know.. I didn't want to say that..." Lorelai started once they were alone.

"Don't worry, mum. I got it. And I think I'm also Luke's kid. I mean, he helped you and he was always there. Chris is my father, but more like an older friend. But when I think of a dad, a real one, I always have Luke on my mind. And I talked with him about it. He said he is fine when I call him dad as well. I mean otherwise it's really confusing for Will and the girls, if they say" dad "and I say "Luke". If I also say "dad" it spares us a lot of questions," Rory smiled and hugged Lorelai.

"Good to have you back, babe. I love you!"

"Love you, too mum! And I'm gonna go get Logan and then we head over to his sister. She throws a party tonight and we promised to come" Rory said.

"You'll come back here afterwards?"

"I think we'll go to Logan's dorm. We don't want to wake you up." Rory said.

"Ok, have fun and don't get too crazy! Night sweets!" Lorelai kissed her on the cheek.

"We won't mum. Lesson learned! Night!" Rory also kissed her and walked outside.

Lorelai walked upstairs and smiled when she realized that Rory, Logan, Richard, Babette and Miss Patty had already cleaned up.

She walked into their bedroom and her smile widened at the scene.

The twins still lay on Lukes chest, William still had his head in Luke's lap, his small hand still at Luke's shirt-button. All four were asleep. Lorelai carefully took Luke's shoes off and covered William with a blanket. She kissed his forehead and stroked over her daughters heads. She crawled on the bed and sat beside Luke. She looked down on him and her children and bit her lower lip when her eyes welled up.

"I love you so much," she whispered and kissed him, then lay her head on his stomach and her arm over William's back.

"I love you, too," Luke whispered back and they both smiled in the dark room, listening to their childrens breathing before they also fell asleep.

**The end**


End file.
